


The prince and the seamstress

by thesleepypencil



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella - Freeform, F/M, I'll tag more fairytales when they show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 19:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10197599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepypencil/pseuds/thesleepypencil
Summary: Adrien is the royal prince and heir to the throne has been cursed with bad luck and Marinette is a local seamstress that is blessed with good luck.The two lives merge at the summer ball. But are instantly shattered at the appearance of the terrifying wizard of the north, Hawkmoth.Out from the ruins caused by the wizard are the heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir.





	1. And The fairies gifts

**Prologue: And the fairies gifts**

 

As fairy godparents go. Plagg was the least liked across the kingdom.

 

Not because of his terrifying persona.

 

Nor for his indifference of almost everyone human and fairy alike.

 

Not even for the fact that any cheese in his vicinity will vanish.

 

Plagg just gave the worst gifts.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Now in when a baby is born, a fairy is assigned to be their fairy godparent. There are smaller weaker fairy godparents, or there are strong and terrifying fairy godparents. While these days fairy godparents don't really have much to do with involving themselves in their child's life, it is customary for the Guardian of the child to invite the godparent to the celebration of the baby’s birth. Too which in reply, the godparent would give the child a gift, ranging from small things like good teeth to larger things like coming into a good fortune.

 

So when the royal family had given birth to a beautiful young baby boy, Everyone was horrified when it was announced Plagg; A fairy who had literally turned a girl's hair gold, was to be the child's fairy godfather instead of Nooroo, a fairy who had been fairy godfather to the king's family for generations.

 

To protect their child, they delayed the celebration of his birth for a month. They hoped that if they delayed it long enough Plagg would forget. Eventually, the pressure from the court and the people became too strong; everyone wanted to see the new heir to the throne and the masses began to worry that he was sick.

 

The king and Queen announced a small ball, only for lords and ladies that are local and for members of the court. Though this didn't stop his majesty the king from being as extravagant as his wife would allow. He hired the best chef in all the kingdoms and sent for the greatest entertainers. They decorated the smaller ballroom in a blend of purple and blue, and sent out invitations the night before the party so as to keep it still as hush-hush as possible.

 

They didn't invite Plagg.

 

\--------------

 

Across the kingdom, nestled behind the royal family's summer palace in the mountains, was a small village that was also holding a similar celebration that day. Tom and Sabine had been gifted with a beautiful baby girl and had immediately announced they would be hosting the largest party they could. They had started by parading her through the streets before settling down at a large picnic area in a field clearing little ways down the road from the palace. They filled the tables with as much food and baked goods as possible, and invited the entire town and visiting travelers to stop by.

 

It was a jovial and energized event. The adults would eat and drink and talk, the children would participate in games for prized all planned by Tom. Everyone was laughing and cooing over the child now resting on a blanket on the grass underneath a large oak tree. She was gifted with many small gifts from people. Wooden carved toys, rattles, blankets, one of the servants who worked for Lord Bourgeois brought a pile of hand me down clothes grown out of by his own baby daughter.

 

And As the sun began setting; the sky turning a beautiful tint of pink, Tikki arrived. In a grand fashion that all fairies do, she appeared at the party with a spectacular light and color show. The villagers bowed slightly, but couldn't stop staring, Because Tikki was known as one of the most powerful fairies and many people never saw one so high classed. She stood at a good seven feet and towered over everyone. Her dark red skin seemed to sparkle and glitter. Her black hair cascaded down her back and tangled through her large red wings and the red fabric she had draped around her. She adorned her wrists, neck, and ankles with a mass amount of obsidian stones and her hair had what looked like small rubies littered through it. Though her face holding a sweet smile and kind blue eyes; she still left a terrifying and intimidating aura around her.

 

Tom and Sabine bowed nervously as she walked up to them, they had been shocked when they received a message that Tikki was to be their daughter's Godmother, but had sent out the invitation to her with great enthusiasm. Tikki returned their bow with an equally deep dip.

 

"Thank you so much for your invitation. " she stood back up. "May I see the baby?1"

 

The parents stepped out of the way, showing where their child had finally fallen asleep on the blanket. At spotting the child Tikki's face lit up and she rushed over to the baby letting out a soft awe.

 

"She is beautiful! " Tikki exclaimed. From behind her Tom and Sabine started to glow with pride. Tikki’s hand reached out to softly poke the baby's hand. Watching the small fingers curl over her own large one. "What is her name?"

 

"Marinette," Sabine said as went to a table to grab a tray of cheese puffs to take and offer to the fairy.

 

"What a wonderful name. And I have the perfect gift for your dau-" Tikki turned towards the parents. But stopped instantly as she viewed the scene around her.

 

Everyone had stopped, frozen in whatever action they had been doing. From the young boy Ivan in the back being chased down by his mother for swiping an extra cake piece, to a husband mid-trip, to sabine now holding an empty tray. Everything was still in the immediate area I the sleeping babe beside her.

 

Tikki lifted the child from the grass pulled herself off the ground and to her full height. She knew exactly who had come to visit.

 

"Plagg! You show yourself this instant!"

 

At her words and in a flash of green sparks and black smoke. A man of her height appeared. Like Tikki he towered over the others, His dark skin blended shared the same sparkle as hers, giving the image that his skin was a reflection of a clear night sky. His long black hair had been pulled back a twisted down his back; small emerald inlaid to the twists. His robes we long, lightweight and dark, moving almost like smoke around him. The two things about him that popped out strongly were his white fangs and his green eyes. Cradled in his arm was a pile of Sabine’s cheese pastries that he continued to eat.

 

"Mmmmmm…. I must say these have to be some of the best pastries I've ever had." He purred low.

 

Tikki rolled her eyes and stepped forward towards the fellow fae. "Shouldn't you be at the palace right now? You spent the whole month bragging to everyone that you were fairy godfather to the royal prince and the day you get to give him a gift you're miles away. "

 

"I came to see you," Plagg popped another pastry in his mouth. " And tell you what horrid experience I have had today."

 

"Oh?" Tikki stopped and looked down at the baby now squirming in her arms and looked around till she spotted an old tree stump. With a wave of her arm, the stump removed itself from the ground. Growing and twisting till it became a bassinet. The bottom lined with flowers and leaves and the outside formed with intricate patterns of different insects. She slowly placed Marinette on the leaves and hushed her back to a calm sleep before turning back to Plagg; who had finished his pastries and was now inspecting the rest of the good for more cheese.

 

"So what happened?" She asked.

 

"Only the WORST thing to happen to me ever!" Plagg dramatically swooped his arm up; his robe smacking a statue-ed person in the face. "I wasn't invited. To my own godchild’s party! Did you know Nooroo was invited but not me!?"

 

"Oh dear."

 

Plagg began to pace as he told his story, waving his arms "that purple joke isn't even the child's fairy godfather! That's my job. Well, I'll tell you what I did, I went anyway. Showed up fashionably late and let everyone know I was there. It was a beautiful show"

 

"Oh please, Plagg please tell me you didn't do anything foolish."

 

"Oh, you know who did something FOOLISH. That king did. I took one step towards his son and he stood to tell me that I was not welcome here. ME! The great fairy Plagg not allowed anywhere. Well, I looked him square in the face and told him I was just here to do my job and give the prince a gift."

 

Tikki knew exactly where this was going. "Plagg please please please don't tell me you-"

 

"I gave his royal majesty the gift of bad luck! HA! You should have seen the look on his majesty's face!" Plagg dramatically gave another twirl.

 

"WHAT!" Tikki shrieked, causing a ruckus as any birds nearby took off in all directions.

 

"That will show those hoity-toity royals not to invite me to parties! A lesson on manners! "

 

"Plagg you cursed a child with bad luck because of their parents that's bad godparenting. " Tikki started to smack Plagg on the arm. "And the royal family too!!!!"

 

" ow, come on Tikki the boy will learn humility. "

 

Tikki continued to hit him till Plagg ducked out of the way. Taking long strides to distance himself. Tikki stayed put, still fuming at him and yelling across the picnic. "You are going to be in so much trouble once the fairy council finds out and what's more if anything bad happens to his majesty in the future. "

 

Tikki stopped, an imaginary future of what might happen to a kingdom ruled by a king with bad luck passes through her head; War, famine, monsters. Tikki needed to fix this, but one can't remove a gift once placed, and Tikki can't give a gift to a child that isn't hers. But maybe….

 

An idea struck her as she spotted and stared at the glistening roof peaks of the summer palace just popping over the trees. This was a place that the prince will frequent. She could leave him something that could even out his bad luck. Or someone.

 

She turned to Plagg, who was now lazily poking his finger into the mayor's face. "Plagg…"

 

"I don't regret what I did, I'm going to enjoy watching king tight pants squirm. But, I am probably going to disappear for a few decades to avoid the wrath of the others. I'm just here to say goodbye. "

 

Tikki sighed and closed the gap between them to give him a long hug. Squeezing him as hard as she can, trying to give him a hug equal to those she can't give him later. As she pulls away he awkwardly pats her arm and disappeared in a flash of green.

 

He was gone, but as Tikki inspected she saw the humans were still statues. This gave her a chance to give little Marinette her gift. She glided over to the bassinet, kneeling down to look at the child. Marinette had now woken from her nap and now looked up at Tikki with large blue eyes and a wide toothless smile. Tikki smiled at Marinette and leaned in closer.

 

"I'm going to give you an important gift, and you will be blessed with it. But eventually, there will be responsibilities no one can even imagine that will come with this. And I'm sorry for that. Marinette, I am gifting you with the gift of Luck. No matter who or what you are up against, luck will always be on your side. And I pray that your luck is enough."

  
She leaned down into the cradle and kissed Marinette's forehead. And in a flash of light disappeared, leaving behind the child still laying in the bassinet, and the humans moving from their petrified state, confused at what just happened and where Tikki had gone. Tom and Sabine rushed to tend to their daughter, not knowing and wondering what gift Tikki had given her.


	2. And The Free Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette stops Alya from meddling
> 
> Alya stops Marinette from starting an opening number
> 
> A horse stop Adrien from having a good morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the second chapter really close to the first chapter but I kind of want to get the story rolling so it's not lagging at the beginning too much. Eventually I'm hoping to either have a proper uploading schedule or i just post when i get done writing and editing a chapter.

**chapter two: And the free summer**

 

As the Sun rose from the east on the first day of summer; And signaling the first day of the summer festival. The entire town seem to instantly wake with it. Windows and doors opened, people rushed out into the street to start setting up their stores, restaurants,  and workshops. Flags, flowers, and all sorts of decorations start being placed on every house, lamppost, and pretty much everything else. Creating an array of colours around town. The citizens were abuzz and would chat excitedly today; today for the first time in almost 20 years the summer palace will be in use. His Royal Majesty Prince Adrien had announced he would be spending his summer in the mountains.  

Not yet among the crowds was Marinette, who was currently resting her head on her workstation in her bedroom/office. She was fast asleep in a sea of organza, tulle, lace, and finished hems.

 

"Marinette," a knock on her door slowly woke Marinette from her sleep as her mother entered the room carrying a tray of oatmeal and hot crossed buns with jam. "I brought some breakfast.  Don't you have a dress fitting today to get ready for."

 

"Morning Mama, " Marinette stretched and blinked the sleep away from her eyes "The final Fitting is later in the day. I finished the dresses last night so i have a little time." She gave a small frown as she thought about who her customers were, she should probably stop by the market to grab a handful of extra supplies for the fitting.

 

"Well if you have time you can go and pry Ivan away from the market, we sent him down to the market to get more flour this morning and he hasn’t returned yet, i’m sure he has gone and distracted himself down at the general store’s summer booth. Oh! Good morning Alya" Sabine had placed the tray down on the table and had jumped with a start when the blankets on Marinette’s bed in the corner rustled and emerging from the pile of fabric was Marinette’s Best friend. Her auburn hair wild and in her face. She yawned loudly and waved in Sabine’s general direction. “I didn’t realize you stayed the night.”

 

Ayla made some form of mumbled grumbled answer before grabbing Marinette’s breakfast off the tray to eat herself.

 

“First day of the summer festival! Got to start it with a traditional sleepover.” Marinette answered. She ignored whatever comment Alya mumbled through mouthfuls of Oatmeal; probably commenting on how Marinette spent the entire sleepover sewing. “Didn’t you just get more flour?”

 

"Yes, but the party of his majesty's staff arrived yesterday and we were informed that your uncle was not to join them. So we've been asked to cater tonight's ball. Nothing big to big, just a large amount of desserts to pass out to the guests. Thankfully no feast."

 

"Oh wow mom thats-" Wonderful?  awful? Stress inducing?

 

"Yes yes, we will be working non stop till tonight. Now sweetie if you don't mind can you go retrieve that lovesick child? We need all hands on deck and we’re on apprentice down right now."

 

"Yes mama." Marinette kissed her mother on her head and let her leave so that she can get ready for the day. Changing her cloths, opting for some of her finest outfits; a soft pink skirt littered with embroidered flowers and a plain white blouse. She pulled her black hair up into a messy bun and looked to Alya for approval on her look. Once Alya also changed into clean clothes marinette shoved both dresses and a whole bunch of extra fabric and supplies into the largest bag she owns and slung it across her back. The two girls then headed down the stairs and out the door.

 

The streets, now crowded and bustling. The first week of summer always began with a large festival. People would travel up the mountains and from across the kingdom to participate in the frivolities, hunters would come to see who would catch the biggest game,  entertainers would come to present non stop music and plays, other chefs and bakers would come to compete against her father for title of best cook. And with the attendance of his royal majesty, this year was intensely larger in attendance. The girls were stopped multiple times on the way to the marketplace by Local and visitor alike.

 

“Bonjour Marinette!” “Bonjour!” “ Good morning Marinette!” “Good morning Monsieur!” “where are you off too today!”

 

Marinette would stop to talk to everyone that stopped them, Being introduced to the visitors who would be interested in commissioning her for a new outfit, and creating general conversation with the locals who enjoyed her company.

 

“Bonjour!” “Good day Marinette!” ”How is your family.”

 

Eventually Alya had to take charge and drag Marinette through the crowd so that she could keep time. “I’m telling you girl, you don’t have to stop and talk to EVERYONE.”

 

“It’s polite Alya.”

 

“Okay there is polite and then there is staying for a whole conversation when you’ve stated three times you need to get going.”

 

Alya pulled Marinette through the crowd's of the town till they finally spotted Ivan. It wasn't to hard since his head seemed to pop out of the crowd and he was at the exact store front they knew he would be. As they got closer they could see the girl he was attempting to talk to as she sold him two large bags of flour.

 

"Good morning! " Marinette said as she got closer, Startling Ivan. Beside him, Mylene smiled wide.

 

Alya leaned up against the table and nodded at Ivan. “Morning Ivan. come here often?” and at that Ivan had started to blush a light pink.

 

"Good morning Marinette! Morning Alya! Have you two come to buy more ingredients for your parents?  This is the third time Ivan has been here today." Mylene said as she had started to fill a small bag with some hard candies for another customer at the other end of the table.

 

"No," Marinette shook her head "I'm just here to remind Ivan that my parents really need that flour and an extra set of hands."

 

Ivan blush went a deeper shade of red and excused himself.  Heading back towards the bakery. Marinette smiled after him. " You know my papa says that if it wasn't for his getting distracted while at work he could easily be the best apprentice a baker could ask for."

 

"Does he get distracted a lot?" Mylene asked

 

"Nah only with-" Ayla was cut short as Marinette elbowed her in the ribs. "Anyway, how are you mylene?"

 

"Oh... w-well i don't know. Been to busy to think about that." Mylene stuttered and shifted.

 

At the tone of her voice Alya’s head snapped in Mylene’s direction. As bored as she could get from menial daily conversation. Alya was a sucker for a good story and would drill for information. "What's wrong? "

 

"Well, I got a letter from my father this morning. He will be visiting at the end of the week for a performance."

 

"Oh that's great Mylene! You haven't seen him in forever!" Marinette Said ecstatically.

 

"Y-yeah. But he also wrote that this time he wants me to go with him. Traveling with his performance group. And to me that sounds terrifying. What if there is a storm, or bandits, or a dragon, or w-w-what if the wizard of the mountains. .. ," Mylene’s voice went down into a whisper "Hawkmoth… attacks."

 

Marinette sighed and took Mylene's hand. "Mylene, I'm sure you're father wouldn't of invited you if he didn't think you would be safe… And I assure you that you won't be attacked by Hawkmoth because he has never been seen this far south and no one had seen him since…" It was Marinette’s turn to get elbowed in the ribs to stop talking, Akya gesturing that they were in a crowded market place and anyone around them could be from the palace and they shouldn't be talking about the feared wizard. "Anyway,  i promise you that the world outside this small town is just as safe as here."

 

"Y-y-yeah… well that's not the only reason why i don't want to leave. "  
  
Mylene had started to turn bright red. Alya started to lean in closer to the short girl. Out for blood or information, really is was whatever came first.

 

“Oh? And what is that reason.”

 

Marinette jumped in to rescue mylene from her friend “Well we should be going. We still have to pick some more things up before I head out. I’m fitting Chloe and Sabrina for their ball dresses for tonight.”

 

Alya made a sound of pure disgust at the mention of Chloe’s name while Mylene wrinkled her nose and said “Good luck.”

 

“Thanks Mylene. Come on Alya.”

 

Alya stayed where she was with a smirk. “I don't have to be there with that monster. You go on and do your job I'll have a much better time keeping Mylene company. So Mylene this other reason wouldn't happen to be Iv-ack!”  
  
Marinette grabbed Alya by the arm and yanked her away. Alya just laughed as she is dragged through the crowd.   
  
“Okay okay!” Alya pulled herself from Marinette's grip, still laughing at Marinette’s reaction. “You need to stop being uppity Girl. I was only trying to help.”

 

“Helping people and helping people's love lives are two different things. This is something they need to figure out on their own.”

 

“Oh Please, you could lock those two in a box and they still wouldn't talk about their feelings.”

 

They had reached the stall that was selling fabrics and lace and Marinette had begun to sift through them to find the ones that were matching to the dress.

 

“I hope you are not like this when I find someone i like.”

 

“Oooooooooooh girl i will be exactly like this and worse.”

 

Marinette shot her a glare and finished collecting the extra supplies,  the shopkeeper put everything into a second bag for Marinette and she slung that over her shoulder to rest beside the large one.

 

“So are you going to join me in a trip to the palace or am I'm going alone.”

 

“Definitely alone. I can't stand Chloe on a normal day let alone the day before she ‘ _meets her future husband’_ “ Alya said wiggling her fingers for air quotes. “I'll chill here till you're done, maybe check out the entertainment.”

 

“okay. But Don't go back to meddling with Mylene!”

 

“I’m definitely doing that and you can't stop me. Have fun at the castle, maybe you'll meet the prince.” Alya shouted as she started walking away,  clearly making a beeline back to Mylene's stall.

 

Marinette shook her head and thought _meeting the prince? That would be the day._

 

\---------------------------------------

  


His Majesty Prince Adrien sighed a deep sigh as he looked out onto the forest road the royal caravan was traveling on. What he had hoped to be a small entourage of people joining him in his trip to the summer palace had turned into a large troupe of seven carriages, filled with cooking staff, footmen, tutors, and guards. The Parade of people traveling across the countryside, they were now in the last trek of the Journey. Ahead of them stretched the large mountain scape, and if one looked closely into the forests that climbed up the mountainside you could see the shine of the palace’s rooftops.

 

Across the carriage from him sat Nathalie, his personal assistant and caretaker, who was currently droning on about the schedule he will be keeping while he was residing at the summer palace. Which for him, was the exact opposite to what HE had planned for his vacation.

 

“We will also need to discuss at what time your classes and studies will be in between the visits from Lord Duchamp and his two daughters a few weeks from now and The Prince Ali of Achu visiting next month to discuss trade agreements.” Nathalie flipped through her notes and writing down a long list that Adrien had no interest in seeing. “Your schedule will also include you visiting each establishment nearby the palace. There are a multitude of well respected Masters of their crafts and it would be your responsibility to meet with each of them and understand the basics of their crafts at least.”

 

“Or how about,” Adrien broke in, eyes not leaving the outside and he watched tree after tree pass by. “I actually take a vacation before I am officially crowned king and will never get the chance to do again.”

 

Nathalie looked up at him from her notes, her eyes Immediately softened and she closed her notes and put them aside. “Adrien I’m sorry, but you of all people understand the responsibilities that you’ll be inheriting and you must understand that i must prepare you in any and all ways to be ready for those responsibilities, a vacation just can’t be thought of.”

 

“A vacations can be thought of, i just thought of it. You’ve been Running the kingdom since my father died, that would be over a year now. I haven’t, I’ve just been learning stop. How to approach a royal from this country or that country, how to properly address a person of this rank, what kind of fork do i use for fish. I’m all learned out.  what's one or two months where I can just rest and enjoy myself?”

 

“You need to learn these skills Adrien, not just because they will be needed while you are ruling, but Because I as a ruler do not have the same challenges that you will have… especially with your….” Nathalie paused.

 

“My amazing ability to attract the worst possible outcome?” Adrien deadpanned said and looked At Nathalie, who couldn’t seem to look him in the eye, she had returned to her note book. Her eyebrows knitted together as she seemed to be thinking something important.

 

For nineteen years Adrien survived with being Unlucky, he was prone to tripping, falling, slipping, dropping. He would get lost, or lose something important. But his father never let that stop Adrien. Adrien was put through extra lessons, having a multitude of teachers from across the kingdom and even farther to teach him excessively. He had five teachers for Posture and etiquette, ten teachers for combat, twenty other teachers for a multitude of other schooling.  Every waking moment of his life had been him in the palace being taught how to deal with his bad luck.

 

No one knew of course, his father refused to lets it out that Adrien was cursed with bad luck. And instead anyone that had met him believe Adrien to be a overly clumsy, spaced out child. The few people that knew where his father, his mother, Nathalie who Adrien had finally told, And his fairy godfather; where ever he was. Though Now it would only be three of those five people.

 

Nathalie sighed, reaching over and Unlocking the Carriage door, leaning out the window she waved down a handservant. “His majesty is feeling a little cooped up right now, Can you please bring alongside his horse?” The servant nodded and went to retrieve it as Nathalie turned to a quizzical looking Adrien. “We still have a few hours before he arrive at the summer palace and traveling up the mountain pass will be long and tedious. So if you want to stretch your legs, or run on ahead before tonight's festivities then go ahead. And we will discuss later opening up a few more hours a day for you to relax.”

 

“Thanks Nathalie.” Adrien went in for a Hug and jumped out of the Carriage to pull himself up onto his horse.  


“Head towards the palace please. And do NOT head north, I don’t want you any distance closer to where that awful wizard hides. For your own safety.”

 

“Yes Nathalie. I’ll see you there.”

 

As Adrien headed forward, galloping away through the woods as fast as he could before she changed her mind. Nathalie stopped his Bodyguard, Guerilla from following at to close a range.

 

The Joy of a sliver a freedom was short lived. After A good half an hour of Galloping through the woods, trying to find any fallen tree or small brook to leap over, feeling a wind rush past his ears, ended abruptly as his bad luck kicked up and he was hit in the head from a random falling branch. He was knocked of his horse and fell down into the only mudpuddle in miles.

 

Groaning, he pulled himself back up and back onto the horse. This time strongly aware of his awful curse and going at a slower pace. He decided that instead of galloping aimlessly through the woods he’ll take a safer activity, like a nap once he gets to the summer palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only do i reference fairy tales but i reference some of my favorite animated movies!
> 
> Also what's up with the lack of Ivan appreciation, can my boy get some love please?
> 
>  
> 
> Up next.
> 
> Marinette yells at a homeless man? what?


	3. And the Blue garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette screams
> 
> Adrien screams
> 
> Chloe gets put on the blog "stuff my client says"

Chapter three: And the blue garden

 

Chloe Bourgeois was the daughter of Lord Bourgeois, a man who was placed in charge of the upkeep of the summer palace. Know one knew if this was because the king refused to interact with this lord for more than the summer months, or if he was respected enough to be held responsible for such a palace. Marinette believed that if he was anything like his daughter than it was the former reason. The family had lived on a large estate on the other side of town, But a few years back, had deemed it safe that the royal family would never truly visit again nor care for the palace itself, and moved into the eastern wing of the grand building for the spring and summer months. 

 

The Palace itself was a sight to behold, It’s large glass dome roofs and masses of tall windows reflecting the blues of the sky. The green walls had been decorated with multiple trellises covered in a large array of blue roses. The palace itself was built for the queen herself, who had been born in the small village, originally only a pit stop for travelers entering the kingdom through the old now closed mountain pass. The king loved her and she loved the view from the mountain. A view Marinette could agree with her majesty was one of the most beautiful things in the world. 

 

And while Marinette enjoyed visiting the palace for its spectacular architecture and beautiful view, she hated the reasons she always had to go for. Which always involved awful Chloe Bourgeois and her less awful lady in waiting Sabrina. And today they were worse than ever due to the looming ball. She had arrived ten minutes early for the fitting, but had already been here thirty minutes past the time she had expected them to be done. The two girls fretting and nitpicking everything about the dress while simultaneously bragging about the ball.

 

“I’m telling you Sabrina, the moment the prince lays his eyes on me he won’t be dancing with anyone else the entire night,” Sabrina did a twirl atop of the stool she was standing up, smacking Marinette who had been checking the length of the dress in the face with the her skirt. “Though I’m very disappointed that the colour is off, and that the lace is wrong, and this neckline is just wrong.”

 

The three of them were settled in Chloe’s Boudoir, a room almost the same size as her bedroom. The room itself was fairly blinding, with tall white walls trimmed with yellow. Surrounding them were piles of dresses, a majority of them Marinette recognized as dresses she made herself. Three tall, golden trimmed mirrors stood in front of Chloe. Behind them Sabrina had settled herself on one of the lounges and was sneaking one or two of chloe’s chocolates off the table beside her.   

 

“Chloe, these are the exact things you asked me for. This is the fabric YOU brought me.” Marinette huffed at her, trying to get Chloe to stop so that she can finish her work. Chloe, in reply clucked down at her.   
  


“That is Lady Bourgeois, and if you had been listening to your client you would understand that i asked for a sunshine yellow and not this bumblebee yellow. “ Chloe stepped of the stool and went closer to the mirror, inspecting closer the details. “Infact i hate all this lace. It just doesn’t work. You’d think the  _ best seamstress in town  _ would have realized this.”

 

‘It looks fine.” Marinette mumbled under her breath. As much as she hated Choe she was proud of her work on this dress, a bright yellow ball gown that had been layered with yellow organza overtop a light top skirt that had been embroidered with swirls at the bottom. With a bodice trimmed with Lace starting at her of the shoulder neckline and trailed down the sleeves. Marinette would kill to wear something that expensive, and had definitely fallen asleep clutching the soft organza.   
  
“You know if you can’t handle one customer’s request. I can always get you a job at the palace. I’m sure we have a position somewhere that would fit you, like cleaning the cinders out of the hearths.” Chloe lets out a high pitched laugh then turned to look at Sabrina, staring up and down at her lady in waiting before commenting. “ See now that i see Sabrina’s dress, I really like what you did with the flowers. Do you think you can do that for me.”

 

Sabrina’s dress, while less expensive than chloe’s, was still something Marinette had pride of working on. A high necked, green cotton gown, that she had sewn in around the waist and trailing up the bodice and cascading down skirt a garden of purple fabric flowers. Marinette’s mouth dropped at Chloe’s suggestion.

 

“That wouldn’t work with the lace i already put on. And i don’t have anymore flowers.”

 

Chloe clucked again. And snapped her fingers for a handmaiden to appear. Once the young girl arrived Chloe went straight to bossing her around. “Go collect some flowers from the royal garden. The nicest ones you can find.” The girl dipped into a curtsey and left. Chloe once again turned on Marinette. “There, flowers, no excuses.”

 

Marinette groaned. At this point all she wants to do is go home and not sew really flowers into expensive fabric.

  
  


\---------------------------------------------

  
  


As Beautiful as the castle is, Marinette’s favourite place in the palace was the Queen’s royal garden. A large designed to replicate the palace garden in the capital. It was built out of the mountain and stretched out past the cliff face, so anyone that goes out to the low marble railing could lean over it and see a straight drop down. The Garden began at the large terrace that wrapped around the back of the palace, with two large swooping staircases that extended down into the Garden. Right below the Terrace was the garden centerpiece of a large fountain of seven intertwined peacocks, water flowing from their beaks and their eyes and feathers inlaid with colourful stones. On either side of the fountain was two large white gazebos. Past this was just a large open lawn that would be used for summer activities The lawn was lined with two cobblestone paths, which were lined with stone benches for sitting, and then those were lined with trimmed hedges and large willows. But the prized point of the garden was it’s flowers, Beautiful blue flowers with a shimmer of green in the right light. They were known for how vibrant their colours were and how they were only found in the queen’s gardens. These flowers filled every bush, climbed both gazebos, and filled every flowerpot.

 

After her tedious ordeal with Chloe, Instead of immediately leaving the palace Marinette snuck out the back servant’s door. The moment she hit the garden she dropped her back in the soft grass and walked straight towards the garden edge. She strode straight past the fountain, past the gazebo, past one of two different stone benches until she arrived at the small stone wall that stood between her and thin air. Here  is where she participated in one of her traditional Post dealing with Chloe activities.

 

Screaming at the top of her lung.

 

She didn’t let anything stay cooped up, starting with a scream, following with a multitude of less than savory words, and as many different insults and comments she could think of for chloe. Glad that the strong winds and Chloe’s self love allowed her to be unheard by the person she was insulting. 

 

But unfortunately didn’t stop others from hearing her. 

 

A distance away, a what at first glance looked like a pile of muddy rags piled on top of one the benches shifted and moved. The pile turning out to be a person who had been taking a nap on the bench.  They had been roused by the sound of Marinette's screaming,  and after a quick moment of watching her scream so passionately that she hadn't noticed him wake up, he started to pull himself up off the bench to sneak away. But Luck had different plans, One step away from the bench and he stepped on a twig, snapping it and making the loudest sound a twig snapping could make. 

 

Marinette’s scream of anger turned in a squawk of surprise as she turned toward the stranger. Her cheeks immediately flushed that someone was here and listened to her tirade of swears. She inspected him,  he wore traveler cloths, a dark shirt underneath a lighter Jacket. She couldn't tell the specific colours, since from head to toe he was covered in dirt and grim. It was even hard to pinpoint the exact shade of hair he had. Marinette guessed blond underneath all that dirt. But with so much grunge on one person lead to the question of who he was and how did he get into the palace? Employee of the prince? Traveler for the festival? Oh homeless man who got lost? Any option ment he definitely shouldn't be sleeping here when the prince will be arriving in a few hours.  She straightened her back and strode up to him.

 

“What are you doing here? Are you an employee? This is the royal palace and it is not open for just  **anyone** to just come and go as they please.”

 

The man stared at her with his mouth agape as she came chest to chest with him, trying to pull her full height (though still the tip of her head just reaching his nose). He tried to take a step back to escape her wrath and backed into a bush. Officially being cornered by this small girl. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, it’s just that,” He stopped for a moment as though searching for the right words, he scratched his head and mumbled “I was just looking for somewhere to sleep.”

 

At the soft and nervous tone of his voice she stepped back a bit, giving him a little room, but still held that sharp tone in her voice. “Well the Royal palace is the last place you should be sleeping. Especially since the Royal family AND his majesty the prince will be arriving in an hour. This place is off limits to everyone.”

 

The man seemed to be sheepishly looking down at his feet, Marinette could barely make out the “Sorry” And the “Do you work here?”

 

“yes.” Marinette half lied. She technically was working here today. 

 

The man seem to look at Marinette for a bit “You don’t look like you work here? So why are you out in the garden screaming?”

 

At that question Marinette felt heat once again rush to her face, embarrassed once again at being caught yelling and lying . But she wouldn’t back down from this stranger, she was allowed here. “I’m The local seamstress, I’m here working on business.”

 

“A seamstress is in the royal garden for business?”

 

“I’m at the  **Palace** for Business, I’m- i’m here….. Well why i’m HERE is none of YOUR business.”

 

The stranger seemed to softly chuckle at Marinette, only seemingly infuriating Marinette further. But before she could say anything she heard him mumble that she couldn’t hear. 

 

“What?” She asked.

 

“Does it work?” he said, he was looking away from her and out at the cliff edge where she once was. 

 

“Does what work?”

 

“The screaming at the top of your lungs.”

 

“Uh.” Marinette paused, Not sure how to answer, since she still wanted to lecture him on the importance of not trespassing. But there was something about the way he seemed to look out at the cliff, distant and not truly there, that forced Marinette to answer truthfully. “Yeah, sometimes. For little things.”

 

And with that, The stranger pushed himself and away from the hedge he was almost sitting in and headed over to the railing to start to yell out into the air, screaming as hard as he could, seemingly using all the anger and stress that has boiled up inside him. He screamed for a long time, eventually dissolving into whatever cuss words he knew. Marinette looked onwards,  slack jawed and slightly scared of what she was watching. Once her was done he seemed to look back at her with a sheepish but sweet smile.

 

“W-what… what is wrong with you?” Marinette asked

 

“I’m just doing what you just did. “

 

Marinette made a large sigh moved in closer and stood beside him and leaned up against the stone railing. She paused to look him straight in the eyes, he seemed to be holding his breath to see what she would do next. And Marinette let out another slew of words at the top of her lungs. The man broke out into a huge smile and Joined her, equally yelling loud and long. She would yell about colour matching and ruined hems, and chloe not knowing how making dresses worked, late hours and last minute edits. She heard him beside here yelling about privacy, and getting space, and not caring about learning ancient dead languages, mostly it was just foul language on his part. The two were finally done when the Head butler came out into the garden and yelled at them that Lord Bourgeois was demanding they stopped that racket. Leaving them silent for a moment before both broke down laughing. Once Marinette’s  had finally composed herself she rested her arms on the rail and stared across the kingdom, settling into a peaceful silence. The stranger leaned down and rested beside her.

 

“So… who is this Chloe you’re yelling about?” He asked.

 

“The Lord's daughter, pray you don’t meet her. She is the most spoiled person in the entire kingdom.”

 

“She makes you this angry but you still make a dress for her?”

 

“She pays  **really well,** like really  **really well** ”

 

The stranger nodded with a smile “So you grin and bear it and then come out and abuse this poor garden with your foul words.”

 

Marinette gasped dramatically and pressed her hand to her heart. “Hey I heard some of those foul words come from your mouth too. You are not innocent of this crime.”

 

“Ah but this is my first time, you have been destroying these beautiful flowers’ innocence for years.”

 

“You have no proof that this isn’t my first offence.” Marinette stuck her tongue out at the stranger. She was close enough and calm enough to have get a good look at him, and was pleasantly surprised. He looked to be around her own age, she guessed; and possessed the fine features of a strong chin and a pair of the greenest eyes she has ever scene. Marinette blushed over how she was attracted to this homeless traveler and looked back out at the horizon.  “I don’t just come out her to scream sometimes, I also really like looking out at the world. It’s so big and beautiful and amazing i just can’t help but come to look out and imagine all of the many towns and cities and amazing adventures there are out there.”

 

“So you’ve never been? Out in the wide world?” He asked 

 

“Oh god no. I’ve never left this village, and I don’t think i ever will. I’m way to busy with things to sew and parents to help and friends to keep out of trouble. I would get homesick right away and just waltz right back. But every summer, this town is packed with travelers and i get to listen to their stories, stories of witches, ogres, dragons, I once met a woman that spent three weeks searching for her husband that had been turned into a squirrel, and a man that had spent one year living among fauns.” She turned to him with a glint in her eye. “Truth be told he had drank a bit when he told that story, So I don’t know how much of that story was true. But it was a fun story all the same. It’s that grand adventure you just don’t have when you’re a seamstress living on a mountain.”

 

“ I don't see why you can't do both?” The stranger said in a quiet tone. He seemed to be thinking,  while looking out at the horizon.  Marinette took a glance at him, using her eyes to make an outline on his muddy face.  Looking from his distant, dreamy eyes, too the straight ridge of his nose, to the outline of his lower lip….. 

 

Marinette pushed off from the railing as quickly as she could, “Well! g-g-g-given that the royal family will be here soon. I’d suggest we both leave. I’m sure a seamstress and,” she waved him up and down. “Whatever you are would not be look upon with happy faced upon their arrival.”

 

Marinette walked across the garden at a steady pace , her mind repeating that she did not find this stranger attractive,  no she sure didn't! She reached her bag and threw it back over her shoulder. The stranger lagged behind,  staying at the edge of the cliff. He stared at her whilr shr grabbed her things,  but he seemed deep in thought of something. Marinette tilted her head in a confused gesture as she waited for him to stop thinking. Once done he shook his head slightly and followed her towards the servant’s hallway.

 

“You know. I never got your name.” He asked as they dipped into the palace, taking a couple small hallways that will lead to the front of the palace.

 

“I never gave it to you… but then again you never gave me yours.” Marinette cheekily said. “In fact you definitely know more about me than i know about you. All i know about you is you speak an ancient language and you may or may not be sleeping on another park bench tonight. “

 

The stranger coughed slightly and looked away, once again deep in thought.  _ Okay… so he doesn’t want to tell me his name, that is another warning sign. Proof that i shouldn’t be attracted to him.  _

 

While deep in thought he answered her question. “Ali, my name is Ali.”

 

“Really?” Marinette asked, a little dubious on how long he took to answer her. “Like the Prince?”

 

“Y-yup!”

 

“Okay.” Marinette shrugged as the two headed around to the front of the palace through a small hidden door on the far east wing made for servants. He followed her down the long winding road back to the village. The road cut through the thick pine forest, and crossing the river that separated the palace and town by means of a large, intricate cobblestone bridge. It was a fairly long walk, with the dirt of the road caking their feet and legs. It was a untravelled road mostly, with the oncoming arrive of the royal party there were a few more carts traveling up and down. The occasional cart would wave and greet Marinette with a smile, and Marinette began to notice that whenever that happened her companion would look down to the ground and try to hide his face.The beginning of the long walk was left in silence, But eventually Marinette tried to pick up a conversation.

 

“What about you?” She asked “ You’re definitely not from here so do you go on many adventures  _ Mr Traveler _ ?”

 

“Oh… uh, no. This is actually my first time away from home.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah, well I’ve been a little busy learning how to run… my father’s business. And soon i’ll be taking over said business so i decided to get out for one last hurrah. See a little bit of the world”

 

“And this one last hurrah? You decided to travel up a mountain, sleep in the palace garden and yell. Sounds like a very boring hurrah.”

 

“Well,” Adrien looked at Marinette again. “It’s still going better than i first imagined it would, I thought that at the worst I would die or be kidnapped or everything around me will just fall to ruin.”

 

“Little dramatic but go on.”

 

“But I’m still out in the world and away from home, which i something i never thought would ever happen to be. Plus i got to yell on top a mountain… and i met you. And I’ve never properly been to a festival so I’m really excited about that.”

 

Marinette had started to blush when he mentioned her, but her head snapped up to look at him the moment he mentioned never gone to a festival. “Never been to a festival? NEVER??”

  
He shook his head and Marinette grabbed hold of his wrist, speeding up her pace towards town and dragging him behind her. “Unacceptable. Everyone should go to a festival at leave ONCE. And i’m going to make sure you enjoy it even if it kills me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Prince and seamstress have finally met.. which is nice. It a nice good beginning. And with the upcoming ball it can only get more nice. Right?
> 
>  
> 
> Up next
> 
> storm clouds form, does anyone have an umbrella?


	4. And the Three person Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette eats cake
> 
> Adrien makes a friend
> 
> Alya bullies

Chapter 4: And the Three person play

  
  


Adrien looked down at his hands that were currently doing a balancing act of festival food. The moment they had got to town the girl had taken charge, filling his hands with different foods he had never heard of. Showed him games among both children and adults that were fun,  and had showed him the market,  a large section of the town that was lined with tents covered top to bottom with wares. He saw tables of clothes, decorative cutlery, beautifully made canes and umbrellas, foreign candy and sweets, the largest assortment of glass blown animals Adrien has ever seen.

 

The day was. Nice. The girl who still hadn't given him her name seemed to be doing her hardest to make sure Adrien was enjoying himself, she noticed when he wasn't enjoying the activities involving a lot of people (his fear of being recognized kicking in) and started to show him calmer activities.  

 

He looked up and over too her. While he had no interest in the strange relay race she was participating in. She really really wanted to join this one and Adrien watched. It was a strange cooking relay. Adrien watched as Marinette break 20 eggs two at a time, whisk up a meringue,  pipe icing into 15 small cakes. And was currently face deep in the final cake with her hands tied behind her back. She retrieved the small bracelet that was buried into the cake in record time, claiming first place and a intricate handled spoon. From the crowd around him he heard multiple comments on how the Dupain-chengs win every year.

 

Marinette took her prize and a cloth with a wide smile, and headed back in his direction while wiping the cake and icing off her face.

 

“that was amazing! You were so fast!”

 

She finished wiping her face and pulling her bangs back in front of her face, smiling wildly and exuding energy  “I know right! I was so worried I'd lose!”

 

“you were leagues ahead of them! How are you a seamstress when you could be a baker!”

 

She let out a little laugh and pulled Adrien away by the arm. Already moving on to the next activity.  “My secret, Ali, Is that I'm both. My parents run the greatest bakery in the entire kingdom. My dad usually wins and if not him my mom and not her one of their apprentices. But they are all busy today so the responsibility of winning this spoon was mine.” she flipped the spoon around in her fingers before stuffing it in her bag. “So. What would you like to do next?”

 

Adrien shrugged. “Maybe something less exciting for both of us. You must be exhausted by now.”

 

“oh please i can do this aaaaaallllll daaaay.” the girl tapped her chin while thinking. “But maybe a play? There is a small entertainment group at the main square we could see their show.”

 

“yeah that sounds nice.” 

 

“alright! Let’s go!”  She took Adrien by the arm once again and tugging him in the direction of the town centre. They dipped into the marketplace once more,  to which once again Adrien was floored by the things people were selling. Beautifully bound notebooks, hand knitted mittens and scarves, swords with detailed hilts. 

 

They arrived at the squared just as the one set of Entertainers had finished popping up a stage. And two woman and a man appeared on stage to introduce themselves. Adrien noticed that the crowd was smaller than the other events he had been to today. And asked his companion about it.

 

She just pointed to the sky where grey clouds were rolling towards them in the distance, “It’s going to rain soon.”

 

“should we find shelter?”

 

“We have time.”

 

Everyone quieted down as the Narrator began to tell the tale. “Ladies and Gentlemen!  Children of all ages! I draw your ears to my tale of love! A love story between a young girl and a cursed prince!”

 

Upon announcing the characters the two other actors popped up onstage, a shorter girl that was dressed to look surprisingly like adrien, the other was a taller girl with long hair in a simple black dress. The Narrator pulled out from behind himself his Lute,  and began to strum a tune and tell his tale.

 

“Once upon a time, there was a kind and sweet young girl. She was loved by everyone in her village,  but was very lonely… until one day while traveling through the woods, she came across a beautiful castle that was only lived in by a small cat.”

 

The story continued with the cat explaining that he was a prince and was cursed for all eternity to live as a cat. but if the prince collected three items; royal golden honey, a apple that grows at the bottom of the ocean, and the feather of a firebird, then he could return to normal. The young girl offered to go on the quest. Once and awhile she would turn to the audience, asking for advice or their Opinion on how to get each item. Beside Adrien the girl joined in enthusiastically, and would eventually nudge adrien to join in with the yelling and cheers. Puppets were used for other characters, like a robed figure that would help the girl get the items; who Adrien figured out was the girls fairy godparent. Adrien was more entertained by the Narrator,  who voice everyone but the actors, and whose music would flow into each scene perfectly, changing to fit the mood. 

 

The play ended as a tragedy,  the young girl failed her last quest of getting the apple as a large purple puppet appears claiming to be hawkmoth appeared. The crowd booed as Adrien instantly balled his hands into fists; a reflex he has had for years whenever Hawkmoth is mentioned. Hawkmoth destroyed the Apple and left the young girl crying.  Until once again her fairy godparent appeared and gave her a new way to save her prince. If she was to eat all of the golden honey the prince would turn human but she herself would fall into a terrible slumber. The girl drank the honey and fell asleep and the prince, now human vowed to guard his love for the rest of his live, placing a red rose beside her sleeping form every day.

 

And with that the narrator announced the play ended with a large sweeping bow. “Will our lovers ever be reunited?  Only time will tell! But until that day we will tell their story and offer you, our beloved audience a single red rose each to give out to your own beloved!” he waved his arms to the front of the stage where the girl dressed as the prince and another, much younger girl were handing out vibrate red roses.

 

“That was such a  good story!” The girl said with an excited wiggle. “way better than anything last year!”

 

“Did you want to go grab a rose?” Adrien asked. The girl instantly turned red and nervous. 

 

“O-oh no I don't have a rose to give a people too… i mean give a people a rose…. I-i-i MEAN a person to give a rose too,” She looked up at him while fidgeting nervously.  “d-d-do you?”

 

Adrien shook his head, not noticing her let out the breath she was holding. “No roses to give. But I would love to talk with the narrator.”

 

“yeah we can do that!” She said as she began to lead him towards stage. They then separated as she went off to talk to the actresses and Adrien was left in front of the Narrator. 

 

“Hi! That was a great play.”

 

“Thanks I appreciate-” The Narrator looked up from the sheet music he had been sorting and putting away and instantly stopped talking.  His mouth fell open and he straightened instantly.  “oh my god. You… you're!”

 

“Ali!” Adrien said just a little too loud, this guy finally did what Adrien was worried would happen all day; recognize him. “My name is Ali. It's nice to meet you.”

 

The Narrator looked at him for a second in shock before catching on  to the situation. “Nice to meet you too  **Ali** . I'm Nino.” He help out a hand to shake.

Adrien went and shook his hand. “I just wanted to say that i enjoyed the play! It was great. And you were pretty great! Loved the music!"

 

Adrien watched as Nino's still slack jawed face turned five shades darker. "GREAT! THANKS! WOW! I-I mean it's probably not as great as some things, it's no grand theatrical production.  But it's great to hear people like it! That YOU like it… i mean. WOW"

 

"Trust me, with the acting and the music.  Just as good as a theatrical production." Adrien emphasize. 

 

“WOW”

 

Adrien let out a slight chuckle before asking the question that had been on his mind for a while. “Did you make up this story?”

 

“Well kind of, the beginning was my story, with the prince being a cat. But the ending wasn't interesting,  the ending was a story i heard during my travels.”

 

“So that whole Hawkmoth thing. That was real?”

 

"Oh. Oh god!  Hawkmoth!” Nino's eyes seem to bug out of his head. “Your father! I'm so sorry we use him because he is a good villain to get the audience going!  if i knew you were in the audience i wouldn't of-"

 

“It’s fine… I'm fine.”Adrien lied “I just wanted to know if it was true.”

 

Nino let out a sigh and the two settled into an uncomfortable silence, not as uncomfortable as some conversations he's had but uncomfortable. Adrien looked to The girl for some form of escape.  She was still talking with one of the other performers, a young girl who was showing her a large puppet of a swan. The two were deep in conversation and All Adrien could hear was the little laughs the girl would make.

 

“Can i ask?” Nino interrupted Adrien's thoughts, and then dipped his voice low so no one can hear but the two. “Why are you here, just hanging out in the town square.  With no guard?”

 

“Well,” Adrien scratched behind his ear. “this is the first time I've left the palace,  and i kinda just wanted a day were i didn't have to be the Prince”

 

“huh.” Nino looked Adrien up and down.  “well you're not doing a good job at hiding it bro.”

 

“well in my defense not everyone uses my likeness in their performances.”  

 

Nino just laughed. “Okay okay, well then I do hope you have a good time. And hey! If you need any suggestions throughout the week I have been coming to this festival for years i could definitely give you suggestions.”

 

“yeah?! That would be great, though i am with someone right now.  Maybe if you told me where you are staying we could meet up later.”

 

“Wow i was just going to suggest things you don't have to hang out with me.”

 

“Why not? You're pretty cool.”

 

“WOW”

 

Thunder was then heard, the two boys looked up at the sky to where the grey cloud now hung over head now threatening a downpour. Nino once again apologized, thanked, wowed, and told Adrien where he was staying before finishing packing everything up and escaping the outside with his troop. From behind him the girl returned, in her hand was one of the roses that were being given away.

 

“I thought you didn't have anyone?” Adrien asked.

 

“It’s still a pretty flower. And they gave it to me.” She batted his chest with the flower before looking up at the sky. “It’s definitely time to find shelter.”

 

The rain started before they even moved, and by the time they got to the shelter of an awning the two were soaked. Adrien looked down at the person beside him. She was wet and now shivering but still had a large smile spread across her face.  She pulled her hair out of it's bun and shook her head in an attempt at removing some water. She laughed and looked at him, Adrien suddenly startled at how blue her eyes were.

 

“So much for not getting wet.” She said with another shiver. In the distance sound of the clock tower bells rang out, and the girl instantly stood to attention "Oh god it's already that late! I was suppose to meet up with my friend hours ago!"

 

“I’m sorry I've been keeping you!” Adrien got nervous,  she had had other plans with real friends and here he was making her spend time with him, a stranger.

 

“No! Don't apologize.” The girl went and touched his arm but instantly pulled her hand away. “ah...um… I offered to show you the festival and  **I** was the one to drag  **you** around. I should've just been watching the time better.  But i should go now.”

 

But neither one of them moved.

 

After a few more seconds she spoke again.  “Th-there is a festival tonight,  while the ball happens, huge bonfire,  lots of food and music and da-d-dancing. Will you be there?”

 

His heart clenched, no he wasn't.  He couldn't be there, he had to be at the ball. Dancing and talking with people he didn't like and didn't care for him. “no. I'm sorry.”

 

“no it's fine.” He could tell from her face she was disappointed. He bit his tongue to stop him from saying yes instead, there was no way he could sneak away from this ball.

 

"Uh… I should go to. I have… things to do." Adrien stepped out into the rain. But turned back at a quick thought; removing his jacket to wrap around her shoulders. "I want to thank you for today… I had fun. You can use this to keep the rain off, or keep warm."

 

"Oh! you don't have to thank me, all i did was yell at you and drag you to a play. And i really don't need this jacket." 

 

"I’d feel better if you took it." Adrien went to scratch the back of his neck. Suddenly sheepish.  "And i just wanted to say, this was definitely one of the best days I've had in a long time.  Can… can i see you again?"

 

The girl just stared at him for what felt like forever before smiling and nodding. "Sure, yeah I would enjoy it! Well you'll have to anyway i will have to give this jacket back to you!"

 

Adrien smiled “good. Well, have a great day, I'll see you again. “ and as he turned to walk away into the rain, she called out after him. 

 

"Marinette! "

 

He turned back her once again. “what?”

 

"My name... Marinette. "

 

"Marinette. " Adrien repeated. Him saying her name causing her to blush. Adrien turned once again and walked off; eading back towards the palace in the cold rain. 

  
  


\--------------

  
  


Marinette waited a few seconds. Trying to calm her own heart that had started to drum against her ribcage. She then sighed and turned around, opening the door to her parent’s bakery that they had found shelter in front. It was now overflowing with customers trying to escape the rain. Upon entering the crowd erupted with with greetings.  Just making it through the crowd was a constant use of "how are you? How are the kids. I can find time to make that coat for you definitely. "

 

Marinette dipped out into the back of the bakery, Her parents didn’t notice her enter as they continued to rush around the kitchen finishing up more sweets and desserts than Marinette has ever seen before. Placing finished ones in wooden trays in in a cart moved right up to the back door.  Instead of interrupting them, she snuck past and up the stairs to where they lived. Opening the door to the apartment to find Ivan hunched over the kitchen table, and alya lounging on a chaise, writing in one of her multiple notebooks. They both looked up as Marinette entered, Ivan immediately went back to slouching over the table while Alya pulled herself up to rush her friend. 

 

“Where have you been!? We were suppose to meet up hours ago and you just didn’t meet! AND why is mme Leroy rambling on about  **That nice young Lad that with Marinette today!** What nice young lad. And  **Why Are You Wearing Someone Else’s Jacket!?** This isn’t yours. Tell me everything now!” Alya had grabbed Marinette by the shoulders and shook her. 

 

“Please stop shaking me. I’ll tell you in a bit.” Marinette removed Alya form herself and looked over at Ivan, noticing his tense shoulders and furrowed brow. “Ivan, is something wrong?”

 

Ivan kind of shrugged. “Nothing. I should probably get back to work.”

 

With one look between the two girls they both knew what to do, Alya stood behind Ivan and shoved him back in his seat as Marinette slid into the chair next to him. 

 

“No escape Ivan!” Alya said. “Spill.”

 

“Like i said. Nothing.” Ivan said even quieter, but he sunk into the chair not trying to escape. Marinette leaded against the table and looked at Alya, letting her talk but mouthing the words  _ Be gentle _

 

Alya took charge “Okay.. You say nothing.. So i’m going to talk about my problems and see if you can help me. See Ivan there is this girl i like… like  **Alot alot** . And She’s going to be at the festival tonight and I was thinking of asking her to dance, but i don’t know if she likes me back. What should i do. Marinette?”

 

“I have NO idea what you should do Alya. any Ideas Ivan?”

 

Ivan answered “I- uh- I don’t know. Maybe ask her?” Alya smiled a wicked smile.

 

“Ask her,” She said as she smacked her head. “Now why didn’t  **I** this of that! Why didn’t i think of that Mari?”

 

“No clue Alya.” 

“You know what i’m just going to do that! I’m going down to that festival… I’m going to walk straight up to Mylene, And just ask her to dance!”

 

Instantly Ivan reacted, eyes bugging and standing up. “Mylene??!! The girl you like is Mylene??/!!!”

 

As Marinette tried to hold in her giggles Alya just dead panned stared at Ivan “No.”

 

Ivan looked between the two girls, his cheeks turning red. He turned and headed towards the front door embarrassed.

 

“Wait! Ivan!” Marinette got out of the chair and followed him out of the apartment and into the stairwell. He stopped halfway down to stairs as she caught up to him; Alya staying in the apt. “I’m sorry, Alya shouldn’t of played with you like that. But… she is kind of right.”

 

Marinette let out a huge sigh, she really wanted for the two to just figure figure out their feelings on there own with no interfering. But she was about to do just that. “Listen, just… talk to mylene, you don’t have to ask her to dance or date and you don’t have to confess that you like her. But you two should just talk. About anything, like music you two like music!”

 

Ivan just pouted and crossed his arms. “She’s scared of me.”

 

“Oh Ivan.” Marinette went in and gave him a hug. “Trust me she isn’t.”

 

A thought went through her head and she fished out from her bag the red rose that she was given at the play and handed it to him. 

 

“Here!” She ignored his confused look as she put it in his hand. “Presents are the best way to start the evening! And if you really want I can tag along for a bit! Get the conversation rolling.”

 

Ivan finally softened and gave in, taking the rose from Marinette and just staring at it for a while before smiling. Looking kind of excited for tonight. The two were then startled by a crash downstairs and her mother yelling. The two instantly ran downstairs to see Sabine pulling Tom up from the floor, him clutching his back.

 

“What happened!” Marinette yelled and ran forward, she tried to help her mother with Tom, but moved out of the way as Ivan swooped in and took over, leading a hobbling Tom to a chair.

 

“I told him that was too many trays to carry! And i told him to took where he was going! And i told him that we really needed to nail down that loose floorboard!” Sabine was strongly upset, fretting now over her husband. Grabbing a cloth and running under warm water to hand to him.

 

Tom groaned and put the hot cloth on his back. “It’s not that bad Sabine. I can still walk, i can still bake. “

Sabine heard none of that and continued to fuss over her husband, then turned to Ivan. “Ivan i’m sorry but would you be able to take charge of tonights delivery and prep? I should probably help Tom here.”

 

Marinette spotted the instant look of horror on Ivan’s face and jumped in. “Actually mom! Ivan already has plans tonight. But i’m free! I’ll do it.”

 

Everyone now looked at her, Ivan looking at her like an angel from the heavens; her parents doned a more confused look. But they agreed, trusting in Marinette to do the job right. Sabine began dragging Marinette around the kitchen to show her what has been done, what will need to be done at the palace, and what they are serving. Ivan cleaned up the mess that was caused when Tom fell, and as he left for the night he mouthed “ _ Thank you” _

 

Marinette sighed as she worked, it wasn’t like she truly had plans for tonight. And now she could truthfully say to anyone she has attended a ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter got rewritten twice! twice!!!!!
> 
> Anyway! Can you tell who my favorite class mate is? because it's Ivan. I love Ivan so much. so freakin much. Adore that big guy.  
> also a little bit of foreshadowing in this chapter?? Probably??   
> ((side note: The play was a mesh of three different fairy tales: snow white, the white cat, and the magic pony. If you haven't heard of the last two i definitely suggest checking them out <3))
> 
> Next chapter
> 
> Marinette Admires furniture up close


	5. And the starlight ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya gives advice  
> Marinette bakes  
> Chloe Lies

**Chapter 5: And the starlight ball**

 

“Do you think i should go for the pink dress or the blue dress.”

 

Marinette stood in front of her full length mirror, staring at herself as she held the two dresses in front of her. Behind her Alya lounged on her bed, looking through Marinette’s Jewelry box.

 

“Hold them up for me again?” 

 

Marinette turned around and tucked each dress under her chin. “See the pink dress says that I'm cute and sweet, but the blue dress says I'm professional and sweet.”

 

“They are the exact same dress just different colors. You could fuse them together to make them cute, professional, and sweet.”

 

Marinette groaned and flung the dresses on the bed. “Im serious Alya i need to represent my parents at this ball and should be making a good impression! Should i braid by hair?” She began to pull her hair back and inspect how she looked in the mirror.

 

“You’re probably not even going to leave the kitchen anyway, why look nice.  Unless you have plans with  _ Mr. Romantic stranger?”  _ Alya asked as a smile crept up her face and one eyebrow flicked up. Marinette felt herself blush thinking of it and flopped down on the bed with a sigh and covered her face with her hands. 

 

“Oh Hun.” Alya sighed and moved across the bed up behind Marinette and took hold of Marinette's hair. “It’s not that bad.”

 

“mhmjhdsdhklhrdxd” Marinette said from behind her hands.

 

“I can't understand you when you muffle your words.”

 

Marinette lifted her head from her hands. “But it is that bad! What am i doing getting all giggly about some stranger.  A stranger who can easily woo me into the woods and  **murder me.** ”

 

“Well I'm pretty sure you would notice a  **murder** vibe. You've got knack for picking out creeps from a crowd. And if they did kill you they would have to deal with me following them to the end of the world for revenge.” Alya pulled Marinette's hair back, and started to make small braids starting at Marinette’s temples. “This is a good thing, You never get to just like people.  And he wanted to see you again. So just enjoy it.”

 

“How can i enjoy something this if i know it's going to end. he is probably only here for the festival, so he'll be gone in a week or at the max two weeks. Do i just ignore that?”

 

" Girl yes! You are allowed whirlwind romances with tall handsome strangers.  Have a week of romantic gestures of flowers and dances and games until the festival is over, take him hiking and dancing and picnicking. and then at the end he will either vanish from your life or he'll think you are worth sticking around. Either way you'll have fun now and will have good memories later"

 

“Is this what you do? Every festival?”

 

“Yeah. Because i know that if they are leaving anyway. I have nothing to lose.” Alya tapped Marinette's shoulders.  “Done! Check it out.”

 

Alya had gone a simple route,  two braids on either side of Mari’s face pulled back and pinned to keep her hair out of her face. She used a blue ribbon to hold everything in place.  Marinette decided to go with the blue dress then and opted against accessories or fancy shoes. Once she had everything in order she did a twirl in the mirror and got a thumbs up from Alya.

 

“Congrats, the prince won't know what hit him.”

 

Marinette giggled at the thought of someone like a prince being wowed by such a simple dress, she checked the time and realized it was time she left. "Remember Alya. I need you to come get me before midnight.  I promised Ivan that I'd show up at the festival to do damage control… if there is any."

 

Alya yawned and did a little stretch. “Sure sure. Rescue the lovebirds.” She then smiled and went in for a long hug. “Have fun sweetheart. And please think about what i said. You deserve a fun little romance too.”

 

“I'll think about it.” Marinette said as she returned the hug and pulled away to get going.

 

The two headed downstairs to the kitchen where they parted ways. Alya headed out the doors to get ready for the festival and Marinette headed to the kitchen to help her mother and Ovan finish loading the cart. Once everything was loaded she complimented Ivan on the dress shirt he chose to wear for the festival and with a wish of luck sent him off. Sabine had started to fuss over her daughter's well being; talking about how wet and cold it is and that she should wear better. Mari calmed her down  slightly by wrapping herself up in her favourite, wool lined, red coat to ward of the crisp night. But Sabine just worried about other things.

 

"Please be careful while traveling!  You know how the roads gets slippery and the river gets rapid after a shower. And Don't go anywhere near any cliff edge and be extra careful on the bridge!" 

 

"Yes mum." Marinette kissed her mom and dad goodbye and crawled into the cart and started Heading off to the palace. It was a short trip, with the extra speed of the cart she was able to arrive early to meet up with the serving and kitchen staff who assisted in unloading the desserts to take to the kitchen

 

Once inside is when the work began. Marinette first met up with the temporary head of kitchen staff, who happened to be Alya’s mother, Marlena. Marlena gave Marinette hugs and kisses before showing her around the kitchen. It was the largest kitchen she had ever seen, and was filled to the brim with workers for the evening. Marlena placed Marinette in the position of authority right under herself and gave permission to order the staff. The ovens were heated up to warm the danishes and sweets. And Marinette herself worked at making a whipped topping and a cool custard for the rest of the desserts; something only she could do because of specific ingredients that made the flavours unique to her parents shop. The first two batches of desserts were sent immediately up to the ballroom to be laid out of decorative tables and the next batch was laid out on silver trays for servers to begin handing out to guests once they arrive.

 

Once Guest began filing in and the actual party started Marinette started losing track of time. The Only thing she kept track of was the flux of desserts leaving the kitchen and how much more she had to so. She helped divide out the dishes, heat them slightly in the oven if needed, add the finishing garnishes or sugar powder before sending them up. It was only till three fourths through the ball, sugar powder in her hair and custard on the apron wrapped around her dress, was she stopped by one of the servers.   
  
“His royal majesty would like to thank the person who has made the desserts mame.”

 

Marinette mind went blank, “Uuuuuuuuh, well my parents aren’t here and they are the ones who made the food and i shouldn’t really be taking credit for them.”

 

“Oh please honey.” One of the Castle kitchen staff said; a sweet older woman with a wide smile and curly hair. “You have been working on these sweets all night, you deserve some credit too.”

 

“No… no I’ll take credit for my own work, but these are my parents work i surely can’t.” Marinette tried to go back to work, reaching out for another tray of rolls that needed icing and caramel drizzle. But another Staff member snatched it off the counter with a wink and went to finish it at another table, leaving Marinette flustered.

 

“Well then go and take the compliments and tell his royal majesty who really made the food.” Marlena said, as she too swiped more of marinette’s work from out under her. “How many people can say that they not only met the prince, but that the prince complimented them.”

 

“Plus you should take a break.” Another said from across the kitchen.

 

“But the work.” Marinette said softly as she began to waver. 

 

“The guests will survive without your parents special toppings. You haven't taken a break all night. This is now an order.” Marlena gave Marinette a quick hug, sneakily slipped off her apron and shoved her out the kitchen door. “Take your time!’ 

 

Once out the door Marinette started to notice how tired she actually was, remembering that just this morning she was finishing up two ball gowns. She grabbed a cloth from the servant’s cupboard and wiped her face, and then beat her hair in hopes of removing all the powder. Looking down at her dress she sighed, wishing she brought the pink dress too, as she spotted smudges of flour, cream and chocolate. 

 

Marinette left the kitchen and started to walk down the halls, taking it slow to admire the architecture of the palace and the art that hung upon the walls. She ended up stopping a hallway away from the ballroom, the chatter and music of the party now heard clearly. She looked up and one of her more favourite of the art pieces that the castle has. And one she has only seen once or twice. A large painting of a smiling woman with golden hair. She was settled in a greenhouse, her large blue dress muddied at the bottom and hair falling out of it’s place. In her hands a potted flower pot of what was her signature blue. Now Marinette had never met this woman, nor has anyone ever told her who she was, but the moment she first saw this painting she knew it was of the late queen. 

 

While reveling in the beautiful art piece, Marinette was approached from behind. And didn’t notice she had company until the person spoke.   
  


“Beautiful isn’t it?” The person said. Marinette flinched in surprise and turned to see who was talking. It was a tall woman, she wasn’t wearing a dress for the evening, But  the look of her pressed blue dress shirt gave of a clear higher status than what Marinette wore. Her hair was pulled back into a neat bun with no strand out of place and a pair of spectacles rested on her nose. Instead of answering Marinette just nodded and looked back up at the painting.

 

The woman continued. “This painting was painted by Angélique Adele Archambault, and was both one of the painter’s and subject’s last paintings. “

 

Marinette remember’s this story, but had never realized that this painting was one of the pieces painted by the artist. Her majesty the queen had many portraits painted of her since becoming queen, the king was one who adored his wife and constantly commissioned artists. But around eight years ago the queen herself had asked for multiple paintings from multiple known artists that had been trained by a man named Fu, all of them known for their paintings and interactions with fairies. Many had painted portraits of the queen, but Angélique was one of the only  who had done two. Soon after the second painting was finished, the queen had become suddenly ill and passed on, and the artist had disappeared from the capital. The painting itself being sent to the summer palace and placed in storage so that the king never had to look at it. Marinette had the luck of seeing it twice, as a child when it was first brought in and a year ago when it was brought out during palace cleaning. She assumed it was out now by request of the prince.

 

Marinette took one last look at the painting, she had always loved the painting. From the details in the dress to the golden structure of the greenhouse in the back. The flowers themselves seemed alot more vibrant and alive than in reality, perfectly representing the flowers in the garden. But something about the painting left a strange feeling in Marinette’s gut when she looked at it. It was like she was looking at a closely guarded secret that she shouldn’t know. She wondered if other people felt this was while looking at the photo.

 

The Lady cleared her throat to signal the time to admire art was over, and finally introduced herself. “I am lady Sancoeur, His majesties attendant.”

 

Marinette’s eyes widened and her back straightened to attention. Lady Nathalie Sancoeur was far from being an attendant, since the king's passing she herself took over the kings responsibilities while simultaneously raising the prince who was not yet of age to take the throne. If there was anyone who could be declared the most intimidating person in the world it would be Lady Sancoeur. Marinette dipped down in a low bow, almost tripping over herself while trying to figure how long she needs to bow.   
  
Without waiting for Marinette to introduce herself Nathalie began. “I’m assuming you are the chef that helped to create tonight's desserts. We appreciate you being able to work with this last minute request and there have be multiple compliments of the taste and quality of tonight's food and you will be paid graciously. Now his majesty himself would like to personally thank you for your work.”

She didn’t even give Marinette a second to blush under the praise as she turned on her heels and began to walk to the ball, waving Marinette to follow. Marinette scurried after her and turned the corner to enter the large ball room. It was a room she had never been in when she was allowed to explore the palace, it was always closed off.

 

It was the largest room she had ever been in, with a vast marble floor; the centre of which being made of blue marble. The wall had been painted white but barely looked so from the extravagant amount of golden mouldings and Blue drapery that stretched out to the glass ceiling. The room was lit by three large golden chandeliers that hung down from the ironwork. Brightening the room and making it impossible to see the clear night sky through the glass. Also strung down from the ceiling were thousands of golden stars, all scattered around in the air, those alone with the blue drapes created a artificial night sky. Across the hall from her stretched upwards were the tall glass doors that opened out onto the queen’s garden. The curtains that usually cover them pulled back and allowing people to step out into the warm summer night.

 

And everywhere Marinette looked, the richest and most beautiful of gowns danced across her vision. It took all of Marinette's will power not to grab the nearest lady and scream over the embroidery of the bodice. She could make out certain dresses that she knew from style what well known dressmaker did. But all of the dresses were big and beautiful and probably fed a small family for weeks when being paid for.

 

Well except for one. As Marinette’s grabbed a glass of champagne and a small lemon tart,  she heard the awful sound of chloe’s shrill voice from across the room. She peeked a look at her as the woman laughed and twirled about. She was showing off her ball gown, enjoying the compliments from other ladies. Marinette could tell from where she was that the fresh flowers that had been clipped and sewn onto the dress were already dim in colour and dying. She was only able to hear snippets of the conversations she was having.

 

“This dress was made by ten of the best seamstresses in the kingdom. All working day and knight so that i could have the loveliest dress for the prince tonight. No issue for my daddy, he can afford it.”

 

Marinette choked on the tart, and the servant in front of her looked concerned as she coughed.  _ Of course Chloe is going to lie about where she got her dress  _ She thought  _ why would i think any different.  _ Marinette downed the flute of champagne with one swift swig; Startling the servant again.

 

But Chloe had reminded her that she was here for a reason, not the scream over the beauty of a room, not to physically assault a woman over her dress, but to meet the prince. Her eyes scanned the hall and finally spotted where Nathalie was making her way through the crowds of beautifully dressed people. And following Nathalie's direction she looked to spot the prince. 

 

Marinette's jaw dropped,  her entire body froze as she stared across the ball at who was now obviously the prince. He had washed up and pulled his golden hair back and away from his face, showing off the sharpness of his jaw and the true green of his eyes. He had switched out the muddy traveler's garb for a green dress coat with golden embroidered swirls up the edges that was impeccably tailored to him.  **_Impeccably_ **

 

Nathalie had finally reached him and was talking to him. She went and pointed Marinette out and Marinette started to Panic as The prince followed her hand and the two made eye contact, the prince seemed to go slack jawed and the short time they seemed to be staring at each other went on forever. 

 

Adrien started to make his way over towards her, politely swerving through the crowd with a growing smile on his face. Marinette stood there frozen, not knowing what to think and gaining a large fleeing instinct that fought with her need to not make a scene by hightailing it out of the palace. Her saving grace came A the prince was intercepted by a flurry of yellow and purple as Chloe and sabrina moved in front if him and forced a conversation on how amazing chloe is and distracting him and breaking their eye contact. Using the diversion Marinette did what anyone who just found out they had yelled at and dragged around the heir to the throne all day would do. 

  
She ducked under the nearest table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also got rewritten a bit. And there was a lot of exposition talking about the queen. Gotta get that world building stuff down packed!
> 
> Not much happening in this chapter, and not many references ( except for two big colorful ones ;) ) But that's just because the next chapter is a big fun one and i didn't want to mesh the two together because then it would just be too long in my eyes.
> 
> Next chapter
> 
> Marinette continues to ride the emotional roller coaster of the night. And ends it with a confrontation she never could of even imagined.


	6. And the secret party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette sneaks
> 
> Adrien laughs
> 
> Gorilla is just an all around good guy

Chapter 6: And the secret party

 

Hidden under a white Tablecloth under a small table in the middle of a crowded ballroom,  Marinette proceeded to freak out. _This is it, this table is my home now, or the prince will find me,  announce how i had yelled at him, dragged him around in a busy market place, and let him walk home in the rain, I'll be arrested for attempted murder for giving him a cold. I'll be locked up forever in a wet small prison cell for the rest of my short life._

 

She needed an escape route, Marinette pulled the tablecloth up a little bit and scanned for the nearest door. The one she had entered from was now blocked by a swarm of people, and was too close to where the prince was being hounded by Chloe…. maybe the outer doors. Marinette shuffled to the other side of the table, lifted the cloth on that side and looked at the distance.  

 

It was insanely far and slightly crowded. But with a little skill and a whole lot of luck she could make it.

 

She began her trek across the room by shuffling the table inch by inch to another table, ducking under the other table and moving it inch by inch to the next table. As soon as she ran out of tables she waited until one of the servers walked past to leap up behind them, startling them as she snatched the tray that was piled high with layered cakes and lifting it so it was in front of her face. She then spun away from the confused and empty handed server.

 

Using the tray she began to speed through the crowd, occasionally  popping her head out from behind the tray to see where the prince was now located, he had noticed her vanish and was scanning the opposite side of the room. Once he turned towards where she was she ducked behind a woman wearing the largest gown she could find and waited for him to look away. She would swish and sway to keep behind the woman until the woman whisked away from Marinette and onto the dance floor. Marnette peered out into the ballroom and noticed something that sent a chill down her side, the prince was gone.

 

Marinette took this time to book it. Rushing towards the large glass windows. She was so close to the outside and just needed to take...a….few...more….steps.

 

“Marinette?”

 

Marinette swore as Sabrina came into few infront of her, Chloe not with her. She looked confused as to why Marinette was here. Marinette didn’t stop to talk.

 

“Hi Sabrina, great ball huh, beautiful night, i’m just leaving, back to works here you go.” She rushed her words, walking up to sabrina and placing the entire tray of cake in her hands before swerving out the back doors and out into the cold night. Behind her she heard a confused sabrina call out to her but the door was already closing and she was already booking it out across the terrace and down the stairs into the garden. She was home free, she’ll slip around back and take the servant’s hall back to the kitchen, then grab her things and leave. They don’t need her here. Nope. Definetly not.

 

“Hi.”

 

At the turn of a corner and the sudden appearance of the prince standing in front of her underneath the terrace caused Marinette to let out the loudest scream possible that was instantly muffled as Adrien equally freaked out and went to muffle her scream with his hand. The two then just froze, hidden in the shadow of the terrace and invisible to anyone who didn’t look straight down and squint, and both were slowly regretting all the choices they have made to lead to this moment.

 

From  above them they both heard a murmur of voices of people all wondering what that blood curdling screech was, a few had suggested for someone to inspect it because they just saw a girl go down into the garden and they couldn’t see her now and that darn wizard hawkmoth is still at large. But none of them sounded to thrilled about the idea and suggested getting a guard. Through crowd of whispers and chatters came the shrill sound of chloe calling out for the prince cutting into the night and Marinette felt the Prince’s grip tighten as he tensed “Adrikiiiiiins. Oh Adrikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiins.”

 

Marinette snorted into the prince’s hand at that stupid nickname and In her ear she heard the prince trying to shush her. The two then continued to listen as Chloe made conversation with a few people out on the terrace about Her dear prince, saying things about how their fathers have been friends for years and that there is a rumour that the reason the prince was here was because he was to propose and finally unite the two families.

 

_A rumour_ **_you_ ** _started I bet_ Marinette thought.

 

Finally after what seemed like an eternity did Chloe return to the ball room, being followed by the rest of the guests,  Marinette assumed this would be to view and eat the large  six layered cake that her father had made that would be brought out right at that moment. But that only brought more stress on Marinette's mind because Adrien should be up there cutting the cake but he wasn’t,  he was down here with her with his arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covering her mouth.

 

With everyone's departure she felt Adrien release the breath he had been holding,  and he started to remove his hand from Marinette's mouth. Marinette used his loosened grip to pull away and face him.

 

"YOU! Y-y-y-you're the prin- you're the prance! PRINCE.. you…" Stop Marinette stop talking. Instead opting for waving her arms up and down to gesture to all of him and hope her got what she was trying to say.

 

"Yeah. " Adrien shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“How did you find me!?”

 

He shrugged again. “You disappeared and my first thought was out here were we first met.”

 

"Are you arresting me?"

 

"Uuuh no i don't even know if i can do that? Why would i arrest you? Wait… cuz of this afternoon and the yelling."

 

Marinette nodded frantically and Adrien laughed.

 

"If that is the case I'd have to arrest every single one of my teachers." As he laughed heat rushed to Marinette's cheeks. watching him laugh made her want to laugh too, or hold his hand, or give him a hug or..

 

_Or go for a nice walk_ Marinette told herself as she turned on the spot and started walking off into the garden.

 

"Hey wait. " Adrien said through a smile and walking after her and lightly touching her arm. The two stopped once again to the sound of Chloe returning to the terrace still looking for adrien. Her voice was more shrill now that it was noticed that the prince was missing. From the ball they could hear frantic talking by everyone else.

 

Appearing from behind Chloe was a man that was larger than Marinette’s father. He gruffly asked for Chloe to return to the ball while Chloe yelled at him to do his job as the prince’s personal bodyguard.

 

Chloe stormed back into the palace and the guard stayed. Marinette stood still in horror as the man looked out into the garden and then down at the two of them. His eyebrows raised as he looked between Adrien,  Adrien’s hand still holding her arm, and Marinette herself. Adrien seemed to wave up at him and gesture in a conversation that the man understood. The guard nodded and turned back to the palace.

 

“That was gorilla. He’ll tell nathalie I’m resting or something to stop everyone from freaking out.” Adrien's voice barely a whisper.  "Um...Can we go somewhere quiet and away from the crowd?"

 

Marinette really didn't think the idea of being alone with the prince was a good one. But she looked to his face that was dimly illuminated by the ball, his jaw clenched tight and a feeling of stress exuding from him. She remembered him yelling about his tutors and mentioning never leaving home and her heart softened. She nodded and went to grab his hand and headed towards the left of the garden to a place she **knew** he could find peace and quiet. She pulled aside the curtain created from a willow and stepped into view a old greenhouse that stretched out from the west wing of the castle.

 

Upon seeing it Adrien's jaw went slack, he let go of Marinette's hand and walked forward towards the dirty glass of the greenhouse. Wiping his sleeve across the glass and pressing his face against the pain to make out pieces of furniture and overgrown plants.

 

"This... this was my mom's Greenhouse." Adrien said. "Why is it run down? How do you know about this place?"

 

Marinette shrugged.  " I stumbled across it when i was younger. People usually aren’t allowed wandering the palace other than tours, but i never got caught. But as long as i can remember the west wing of the palace has been forbidden for everyone, not even chloe goes there.”

 

“Could….could we get in?” he asked

 

Marinette nodded and waved him over to where the door of the greenhouse was, It had a old rusted chain that was falling off and when Marinette checked the door she found it unlocked. The two opened up the double Greenhouse doors and entered.

 

Once inside they looked at the small glass room. The blue flowers that were carefully maintained in the garden ran rampant in here, there colours also becoming more vibrant and a little unnatural. There was little else left, they crossed the room to the doorways on the other side, where a small doorway laid. Exiting the greenhouse and re-entering the palace.

 

They entered a room that while smaller than the main ball room, was still a room that could host nearly a hundred people. Lounges and tables were pushed up to the edge of the wall, some of them still possessing tablewares, tea sets, books, and baskets of sewing supplies laid upon dainty white tablecloths patterned with peacocks. The walls were covered with portraits of many multiple different strangers.  the far left of the room a staircase led up to a small door, and in the distant right was a white tarp draped over something huge in scale. Adrien went left and headed to check out the door to see where it went only really peering through the door. Meanwhile Marinette wandered the edges of the room to avoid being too close to the prince, she instead stared up at all of the portraits that smiled down at her. She stopped at the tarp fingering the cloth and preparing to look under it, but stopped as she looked to her right and finding infront of her another large portrait of the queen, and In her lap she cuddle a small blond haired toddler with large green eyes.

 

From behind her Adrien returned. “The layout of this room is strange, the door leads to what looks like a living flat, and the only other way into this room is the greenhouse. Did you see what was under the tarp yet?” He stopped to look at what Marinette was staring at, looking up at a painting of him and his mom. “I… i’ve never seen this painting before.”

 

“Is there no painting in the world where she doesn’t look absolutely stunning?” Marinette asked.  


“I don’t think my father would've allowed it,” Adrien answered. “Plus I don’t think any painter could if they tried. people use to say that when she was born her Fairy Godmother gave her three gifts, the gift of beauty, the gift of song, and the gift of kindness.”

 

“Wow. three gifts… and here I am possessing none.”

 

“Really?” Adrien turned to look at her with surprise, she was still staring up at the painting with a small smile; willing herself not to look at him in fear of staring. “No gifts? But i thought everyone got a gift from their fairy godparent?”

 

“My fairy godmother left before telling my parents what she gave me. My dad says she gave me this beautiful bassinet that we now have stowed away in the attic. Now I personally have an Idea that it MIGHT be something else. No proof though.”

 

“And what is that?”

 

Marinette Shot a smile at Adrien and headed back over to the other side of the room, pulling one of the tables away from the wall, she had chosen one that had what looked like a fairly expensive tea set placed on top. With a pile of plates that slightly wobbled as she moved the table. She then waved her arms in a presentive manner.

 

“Now watch… my fairy godmother's gift.” Marinette grabbed hold of the table cloth and swiftly yanked at it. Adrien tensed up in anticipation of china shattering everywhere, but the items on the table barely moved, all staying in place with the cloth that was under it now pulled away an in marinette’s hand. She waves her arm again and does a little bow. Adrien begins to clap.

 

‘Bravo. Impressive.”

 

“Thank you! I’ve been able to do that for as long as i can remember. Never once have i had an accident.”

 

“Well if that is your gift than it is both a unconventional and fun one.” Adrien said. Marinette could detect bitterness in those words that made Marinette wonder what kind of gift he was given. Surely the heir to the throne got a gift better than hers. But she didn't ask, it would be rude and he probably didn't want to talk about it. Instead she found herself talking about other things.

 

“You know I've been told stories of even weirder gifts.”

 

The two then found themselves curled up on one of the louges. What started out as conversations about weird gifts turned into stories about Baking and sewing and complaining about Chloe. All of which the Prince seemed to enjoy.  They both seemed to loose track of time.

 

Eventually Marinette stopped to look at him sincerely and brought back the topic she had been meaning to talk about since the beginning “Ummm. listen, i-i-i i’m yelling at sorry for you….. Wait… i-i mean yelling for…. SORRY for yelling at you this afternoon. “ Marinette covered her face in her hands, why why why was she like this? Why was she a stuttering mess?

 

Adrien either didn’t notice her struggle to form words or he chose to ignore it. He shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t really mind, it was refreshing. You were just reacting as though i wasn’t the prince.”

 

“Okay.. but you are the prince. “

 

“That has been established yes.”

 

“Which MEANS that i as a person shouldn’t have yelled at you… actually I shouldn’t even be here right now..”

 

“Well.” Adrien moved closer on the lounge to remove her hands from her face “You had no idea who i was the first time, and i never bothers to correct you. And then later on i personally asked to give my compliments to the baker who miraculously also happened to be you.”

 

Marinette began to ramble again “I still dragged you out in the rain and you could of caught cold or got mugged or fell into the river and over the waterfall or-”

 

“But i didn't.” Adrien’s Interjected. His voice seemed to be getting deeper. Or was that Just Marinette?  She didn't know but he should stop that and she should get away from him.

 

“I-I-I-I-I shouldn't be here. I was suppose to get your compliments and leave. I’m going to be in a lot of trouble when they find me.”

 

“I did ask you to bring me here, and as for staying,” Adrien paused, staring down at Marinette with a smile, Marinette’s breath caught in her throat. He was close, too too close. If he got any closer he could probably hear the increased beat of her heart or notice how tense she became. And his voice seemed so deep now Marinette wonder if she was just loosing her hearing “You can use the excuse that I asked you to dance.”

 

Marinette’s entire brain stopped. She suddenly didn’t know what he was asking. “B-b-b-b-b-but you didn’t ask me to dance?”

 

“I’m asking now.” Adrien said even lighter while holding out his hand. Marinette looked down at it for a good minute, suddenly noticing that if they were quiet enough they could hear to music of the ball coming through the walls and in from the garden. She could dance, she could dance with the prince. No one would know, she would never tell anyone. Well, maybe Alya.

 

Marinette went to take Adrien’s hand, and just as their fingers brushed, Marinette heard a new sound in the distance that forced her to sigh and stop.

 

The sound of bell chimes signalling the stroke of midnight, she just barely heard them. She stepped back and away from the prince, crossing her arms to hug herself. Adrien seemed frozen there, his arm still extended for the dance. A confused expression on his face.

 

“Um… It’s midnight… And i promised myself that i wouldn’t stay past midnight. Actually my friend was suppose to come find me. So she might be sleeping right now.” Marinette explained herself. Not quite leaving yet, waiting to see the prince’s reaction.

 

Adrien flexed his hand and then straightened up, tugging of his dress coat; taking on the attitude of a perfect gentle man. “Of course, I understand. It’s late. Shall i walk you to the front?”

 

Marinette tried to convince the Prince that he didn’t have to go out of his way, but he insisted. The two left the abandoned hall and headed back out into the garden, they made jokes and conversation for a bit, and then silently walking underneath the terrace to avoid people before ducking down into the servants quarters where Marinette informed marlena she was leaving and grabbed her read cloak from a hook to wrap around herself before leaving. Adrien walked her all the way to outer door where she had left her cart.

 

Marinette turned and curtsied to the prince, dipping low as he returned the gesture with a smaller bow. She then thanked him once again. “I had a really fun time tonight. W-which was something that i didn’t think i would have since i should of been working. So i thank you.”

 

“Yeah…” Adrien scratched behind his head sheepishly, “I had a good time too.”

 

A long strand of silence fell between them and was only broken when Adrien started. “I’ll be spending my time at the palace the whole summer. I think i might use this time to fix up the west wing. And i’d like to give you a formal invitation to come visit any time you want.. With as many treats as you want.”

 

“Thank you!” Marinette had trouble hiding her enthusiasm. “I’d love to.. Bring snacks and maybe assist in the west wing.” She stopped once again, mulling over the last thing she wanted to say, but it was too bold. To forward to say to the heir to the throne. But she wanted to say it… no one was around. Alya's advice of having nothing to loose and whirlwind romances crossed her thoughts.

 

“Also. I technically owe you a dance.” she said with a smile and watched as his face changed as he realized where she said and gave a sheepish grin.

 

“Yeah… you definitely do.” Adrien said i a whisper, from behind them they could now hear Nathalie calling his name. They both looked to where she stood at the top of the front steps staring at them, a very unimpressed look on her face. Their time was officially up until maybe tomorrow. Marinette turned once again to leave but was stopped when Adrien grabbed her hand and placed a light kiss on her forehead, followed by a light “goodnight” for her ears only. before the prince let go and headed back towards the palace, leaving Marinette standing there dumbfounded.

 

The moment both Adrien and Nathalie were out of view Marinette pulled herself into the cart and sat down as her legs gave way. She would have to come back to the palace tomorrow to grab the rest of the trays and supplies she was leaving at the palace  tonight. Not that she minded. She smiled wide and collapsed into a fit of giggles and squeals as she thought of almost dancing with the princes, or the feeling of the prince’s lips on her head. A red faced Marinette pulled her cart away and back down the mountain road.

  
  
  


\----------

 

She was lost in thought while traveling, allowing the horse to make it’s way home itself. But as soon as she passed the bridge overlooking the river,  the cart stopped. Marinette was shaken from her stupor and looked down the road to see what caused the horses to halt. She saw a tall figure that seemed to be walking towards her. As he got closer Marinette recognized him.

 

“Ivan?” Marinette jumped down from the cart and headed towards the large boy. His eyes were puffy and red, he seemed zoned out and clearly distant. Something was wrong? Did something happen when he went to see Mylene? Did something happen to Mylene? “Ivan?!”

 

Ivan was slightly shaking out of his dazed state, he looked down at Marinette who was now standing straight in front of him. “Marinette.”

 

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

 

“You said I should go to the festival… i should go and tell Mylene my feelings.”

 

Oh no? Did Mylene reject him? It made no sense Marinette was so sure that their feelings were mutual.

 

“Did you know she was thinking of leaving with her father?”

 

_oh no_ Marinette thought. “Yes but she said she was just thinking about it. Did she say anything to you?”

 

“She said she was looking for reasons to stay. “ Ivan’s voice was sharp, he was getting angry. While he was a intimidating guy, Marinette knew him long enough to know he never got this angry. She took a step back, not understanding where the hostility of his voice was coming from as he continued to raise his voice to a yell “Why did you tell me to go and talk to her if you knew she was leaving. Why did i try to tell her my feelings if i was just going to get hurt!”

 

“No listen… Ivan-” Marinette tried to explain the situation but noticed that they weren’t alone. Like a wisp of smoke, a third figure appeared out from behind Ivan’s large silhouette. He was a stranger. A tall man with a long face. He wore long purple robes that covered him whole and stretched out behind him and had a hood that seemed to distort his looks. from out of the large cloak he wore, an arm protruded holding a large dark staff made out of a dark wood that almost looked burnt. atop the staff a large purple gem was inlaid, with intricate carvings of butterflies in the wood around it. Marrinete had gasped and froze in shock, knowing instantly who the stranger is.

 

A man that parents had begun to tell stories of to their children to get them to behave, the terror of the northern mountains. The wizard of the north, Hawkmoth. Marinette’s first thought was Adrien,  and she moved automatically so that she was right between the wizard and the palace.  

 

“Hello young lady, i don’t think we have been introduced.” The wizard seemed to smile a cruel smile. Pulling back his hood to reveal his face. Marinette tried to look him in the eye, but she could feel the magic working to stop her from processing how he looked, but something in the back of her mind told her she recognized him. He turned to ivan, placing his hand on his shoulder. “It is very rude of her to not introduce herself don’t you think? She seems very rude and very inconsiderate to other people feelings.”

 

“Inconsiderate.” Ivan sneered and Marinette saw a flash of purple as Ivan’s eyes started to glow.

 

“No! Wait Ivan listen to me… Mylene told me she doesn’t want to leave-” Marinette started to plead with her friend, not fully knowing what was happening but knowing Ivan must be under a spell.

 

“She is lying.” hawkmoth interjected.

 

Marinette continued. “She likes you Ivan i swear! Talk to her. You both just need to communicate!”

 

Ivan seemed to break the spell slightly, a look of confusion and awareness on his face. “Mylene… likes me?”

 

Hawkmoth started talking again. “She is laughing at you Ivan… why would Mylene like you? You are terrifying, you scare her. This girl is just trying to break your heart so she can laugh at you.”

 

“No! Ivan!”

 

“But I can help you, If you accept my offer, i can make you powerful, i can make you rich, I could give this Mylene a reason to stay. Just for you.”

 

“SHUT UP!” Marinette yelled at the wizard. She was scared but she was angry. But she had lost, she could see in Ivan’s face that he had given into whatever offer Hawkmoth had offered. Hawkmoth’s face contorted in anger and disgust at her yelling at him. His Back straightened and he took a long stride towards Marinette, pointing his staff at her.

 

“You Do not speak to me in such a way. I am above you and you will respect me… For your insolence you will be the FIRST to suffer under my hand. Now…. Stoneheart.” At that Ivan straightened, a cloud of purple and black forming around him. Marinette watched on in horror as the smoke morphed her friend turned into a massive Rock giant. “Deal with this girl and meet me at the palace.”

 

The rock giant let out a bloodcurdling roar. Marinette, who had been frozen in place from being in front of hawkmoth and not wanting to allow him access to the palace, realized she needed to run. She turned on her feet and booked it off the path. She didn’t look behind her, she didn’t have to. She could hear the crashing of the trees behind her as the giant struggled in making his way through the thick brush. She knew she couldn’t outrun him though. To her right she heard the rush of the river, still high and dangerous from the afternoon’s shower. Ahead of her was the inevitable dead end of the cliff. She couldn’t stop, and was reminded of it when a tree right behind her was smashed to pieces.

 

She hit where the ground dropped away and turned left. But was blocked as Ivan appeared before her, she ran back towards the river, as he chased after her, backing her into a corner of the cliff edge and the river. She did now the only thing she could do. Talk to Ivan again.

 

She put her palms out at him, and tried to not step farther back than she could, and looked the beast straight it the eyes. “Ivan please… listen to me. It’s Marinette. You’ve literally known me longer than i’ve known you. When have i ever lied to you.”

 

This seem to stop Ivan slightly, he was still angry, but he was listening.

 

“R-remember the days Mylene would come into the Bakery and would talk to me. She always asked what food YOU made that day. I won’t lie to you… she started out scared of you… she was… but she isn’t anymore… TRUST ME.”

 

Ivan seemed to be struggling, but she could see on the rock’s face that Ivan was still there.

 

Okay, Marinette thought, i can work with this. “Ivan… look at me… please… it’s me.”

 

Ivan seemed to stop fully, staring down at Marinette. He looked between her and his hands, his eyes sad and the large rock chin trembling. But as terrifying as his outer look was, he was Ivan. He was definitely ivan now. He isn’t a monster, he won’t kill her, he won’t go to the palace and terrorize the people. Everyone was safe.

 

Marinette took a step forwards towards him, but at that moment she felt the loose ground beneath her give away. And at that moment everything went in slow motion, the ground crumbled beneath her and Marinette fell backwards, Ivan reached a rock hand out and grabbed hold of her red cloak, this stopped her from falling for only a split second as the fabric ripped at the two watched in horror as Marinette fell back over the edge of the cliff and down the waterfall.

 

“MARINETTE!”

 

Marinette watched Ivan’s horrified rocky face as he clutched the red shreds of her cape as he just got farther and farther away as she fell. The descent felt like forever until her back smashed into the water of the lake at the bottom of the waterfall with a loud Crack. Her back screamed in pain, her lungs screamed in pain as she sunk into the water and began to drown, her head screamed in pain.

 

Marinette was dying.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops where did that ending come from like damn what happened to the fluffy goodness of my story? 
> 
> We are now getting right into the actual plot of things now, which makes me excited. This also marks the end of what i called "the cinderella arc" and moving on to a different fairytale.
> 
> Should i put a trigger warning in the beginning for the end? And what exactly should i put. Also how long should chapters be because this one is long compaired to the others but I still think they are short in general. 
> 
> Next chapter  
> Spoilers  
> Marinette's death is highly exaggerated  
> Ladybug is born


	7. And the lost grove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is showered with gifts, though some of them unwanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've got some art pieces for this fic that i've been working on. Showing some designs of ladybug and Chat noir. and designs for Tikki and Plagg. and just in general pretty art. one of the piece i'll post her too.
> 
> https://miraculoustreefrog.tumblr.com/post/158571710981/some-art-for-miraculous-ladybug-fairy-tale-au
> 
> http://thesleepypencil.tumblr.com/post/158952722390/last-thing-im-posting-for-the-night-is-a-art-dump

Chapter 007: And the Lost grove

  


No..

 

Marinette refused to die. ignoring her pain, ignore that her whole body felt like it was one fire, ignoring that she had her breath knocked out of her when she hit the water, she started pulling herself up, pushing her legs under her and kicking as hard as she could to propel herself upwards.

 

Breaking the top of the water, Marinette gasped and drank in the cold night air. She coughed and sputtered out water, and started to try getting to the nearest shore. She reached a soft mossy shore and pulled herself halfway onto ground and rolled herself over. She laid there for a bit, assessing what the situation was right now. She was too tired to remove herself fully from the water, her ankle felt twisted, her chest and back was still in immense pain and she clutched her rib cage with her left arm, she felt the back of her head with her other hand which she then looked at to see her hand red with blood. Her vision was slightly blurry, and she wasn’t thinking straight. Her only thoughts being _I’m alive, i’m alive, i’m alive._ She kept this thought as she slowly fell to sleep.

 

When she woke up it was day, above her was a bright crystal blue sky with sunlight streaming in through the deep green leaves of the trees that surrounded her. She wasn’t in as much pain anymore, her ankle felt fine, and she only winces slightly at the minor discomfort as she pulled herself up into a sitting position on the shore bank. She felt her head again and felt no wetness; just the mattes of hair where the old blood stuck. There was still a slight throbbing in her head but she felt fine. She felt like she didn’t just fall to her death.

 

Marinette then looked at her surroundings and found herself even more confused than she was thinking about her condition. She was at the mossy edge of a small lake, the surface mostly covered in water lilies, the pond was surrounded by large trees whose roots created a wall to which the only place marinette would of been able to crawl out of the pond was the mossy shore she was at now. But was left Marinette befuddled was that the water was just a stagnant pond, it wasn’t flowing anywhere and there was no waterfall feeding into it. No waterfall that she knew she fell down.

 

From behind her she felt a soft, warm breeze hit her. She looked back and saw a small mossy path trail down into a set of brushes that arched over it. Marinette slowly stood up, wincing once or twice. And started to hobble down the path. Reaching the brush and having to bend slightly as to not continually catch her hair in the branches. She walked for a while until the path turned to cobblestone and the bush broke away to reveal a small grotto. The remains of three walls wrapped around, each with small glass less windows that had been overgrown with ivy, two large arched doorways were on the left and right. Both looking like they went into more brush. In the center was a large decorative statue, old stone carved to look like a mass of many different kind of beetles. All climbing up and trying to reach the sky. Below the statue was a pill of gifts, some wrapped some not, most were baked goods. Everything her eyes could see was covered in bright red flowers.

 

In Front of Marinette, standing at the base of the statue, was an amazingly tall woman draped in red cloths. Marinette shifted slightly, wary of whether she should talk to this person. Though at this point she felt like she probably didn’t have much of a choice.

 

“Hello?” Marinette's voice broke the silence of the grotto. A little ways away a bush rustled and a couple large beetles flew away and up to the top of the ruins. The tall woman turned to face Marinette and she was taken aback by how beautiful the woman was. Her blue eyes contrasting with her dark skin and hair, and she had a wide friendly smile that made Marinette feel more at ease.

 

The woman’s face lit up and she strode over to Marinette with such enthusiasm. Her red gown and her long hair flowing behind her. She reached out and took hold of Marinette’s hand.

 

“Marinette! Oh thank goodness I have been worried for so long that even with all of the healing you were given you wouldn’t make it. I am so SO happy to see you up and walking.”

 

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Marinette asked, a little flustered and cheeks heating over the sudden affection from a stranger.

 

The woman knelt down, placed her hands on Marinette's shoulders and tilted her head to be on Marinette's eye level before answering. "You're a smart girl. You know who i am."

 

Marinette did know, from the moment she saw her Marinette knew she was a fairy, but now she knew which fairy. "Y-you're Tikki, my fairy godmother?" She said that as more of a question than a statement.

 

Tikki smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling. "Yes!" She said as she lightly shook Marinette,  her energy overflowing to fill the entire area. "Yes i am! And you.…oh I'm so happy you are okay! We have so much to do!"

 

Tikki released Marinette from her grip and with large waves of her arms and long strides she began to walk towards the arch on the right. With a snap of her fingers a large ladybug flew out of a bush and landed on her hand "First I'll need to get in contact with Plagg,  and we'll need a plan, and supplies, and you'll need someone to teach you on how to fight. Oh and-"

 

"Wait! Please! " Marinette interjected while trying to follow the fairy, still a little slow as she hobbled. "I need to go home! Last night Hawkmoth attacked the palace.  I need to see what happened,  i need to find Ivan; he was in trouble.  My parents, I need to know if they are okay. And i need to tell them I'm okay."

 

Tikki stopped in her tracks, she seemed to mumble something and Marinette watched from behind as her shoulders dropped and her whole body drooped. She waved away the ladybug and looked to Marinette with large worried eyes that made Marinette fear the worst had happened.  Tikki reached an arm out and took hold of Marinette's arm and ushered her to a small stone bench near the bottom of the statue where the two sat down.

 

"Marinette...there is a lot that needs to be discussed. I just got so ahead of myself." Tikki said looking deep into her eyes and Marinette shifted uncomfortable and worried about what she was about to hear. Tikki started to explain.

 

“First, I need you to know what exactly I gifted you when you were a child. Because it's important. I gifted you the gift of good luck, the best luck actually. Everything In your life always and eventually turned out for your best interest,  whether it looks like it or not.”

 

Suddenly the grotto started to change, beyond the bushes became a panoramic view of the ruins of a village, people running away and large silhouettes of monsters destroying the houses, Marinette could feel the heat of the fires that raged from houses to houses, a deep laugh echoed. Tikki continued to talk.

 

“Secondly, Hawkmoth did attack the palace,  and was able to do it successfully with the help of your distraught friend. People were imprisoned and The prince has gone missing, the kingdom is now littered with Hawkmoth's monsters and Hawkmoth himself sits on the royal throne. And i’m sorry Marinette.  This all happened six months ago."

 

It was like getting punched in the stomach. Marinette couldn't react or think or say anything. Six months. SIX MONTHS. Marinette tried to open her mouth to ask questions but it had gone dry and her tongue numb. Tikki had seemed to understand what she was thinking though. Around them the visual of wreckage disappeared and they were back in the grotto.

 

Tikki continued "When you fell into the water I was able to use all of my power to bring you here to save you and heal you. But in this place, like All magical places home to fairies, time flows differently. Outside of this grotto it is well into winter, and the kingdom well into ruin."

 

“Six months.” Marinette repeated, standing up quickly and clutching her head from the rush "That's ridiculous! Why? Why is this happening? And W-why did you save me?"

 

"Because I love you,  Oh my beautiful little seamstress. And I truly believe that you can stop Hawkmoth; I want You to be my champion. "

 

"Stop Hawkmoth." Marinette whispered. Her mind still hadn't caught up to her yet, everything seemed a little out of focus, Images of the tall robed figure sneering at her flashed across her mind. "H-h-h-How?"

 

"I don't know yet. There is so much work to be done. You'll be going not only up against him but his entire army. But you'll have help, I'm in contact with another fairy and he has informed me he has chosen a champion too and is going to retrieve him. you two can help each other. And of course your gift will help you any step of the way."

 

"Stop. Wait please. " Marinette pulled herself farther away from Tikki, her brain finally began to work and realize what the fairy was saying. "You want me to go to the palace and fight and stop Hawkmoth,  you want me to what? Form an army to fight his army of monsters? Fight them myself? Me? I'm just a seamstress,  I'm just a baker's daughter.  I can't do that! I can't walk right up into the palace and strike down a all powerful wizard! I need to go home. I need to find my parents,  are they okay? I've been missing for six months! They must be so worried!"

 

Tikki paused for a moment,  her face once again etched with sadness that made Marinette dread what she would say next."I'm sorry Marinette,  Hawkmoth told everyone you're dead."

 

"WHAT." hawkmoth told everyone she was dead? Everyone thought she was dead? Ivan, Mylene,  Alya, the prince… Her parents.  "I need to go… I need to tell them I'm alright. I can't do this. I can't be the person you want me to be! I can't even have the gift you think i do! I'm not lucky! If i was lucky i wouldn’t be sewing dresses out of my bedroom, or being forced to put up with chloe,  or be dead! How is everyone thinking I'm dead Lucky!?"

 

Tikki reached forward and took Marinette's hand in both of her own. "Marinette. Luck has it's own way of doing things, what might look like bad luck now may look like good luck in the future.

 

Now I won't have you do anything you don't think you can. I will not force this on you. You get to choose what you want to do next. But whether you are my champion or not, you now have a target on your back. What do you want to do?”

 

Marinette gulped, taking a second to answer.  “I want to go home.”

 

Tikki sadly smiled and nodded “The I will send you home, but allow me to get you some things to prepare you for whatever lies ahead."

 

Tikki stood up and left the grotto, heading out through the stone arch on the right. Marinette watched as she instantly vanished into thin air the moment she crossed the arch. Marinette let out a large sigh and slumped back onto the bench.

 

She was left to her thoughts,  thinking over what had happened when she left. Hawkmoth had told everyone she was dead, and then with an army of monsters took over the kingdom. Did she get a funeral?  Did her parents even get a moment's time to mourn before being invaded by beasts? Marinette leaned back her head and tried to rest in the silence. She wiped her eyes from tears that were forming and sighed, trying to close them and take another nap. Her chest still gave off slight pangs of pain once and awhile and being swarmed with so much information caused her to be instantly exhausted. But as she tried to rest she noticed a noise, It had started off as a low hum that had been rising into a loud almost deafening Buzz.

 

Marinette tried looking around for the noise and found herself looking behind her at the large Beetle statue, the stone of the statue was cracking and crumbling, piece would fall of to reveal bright reds and blues and yellows. Then, all at once the statue burst apart and came to life as the once stone beetles broke through the stone and began swarming and flying around the whole of the grotto. The beetles would vary from being as small as Marinette’s finger to being as large as her head. They all swirled around the edge of the grotto before flying up into the sky. A large colourful pillar of Insects that slowly disappeared.

 

Marinette looked to where the statue use to lay, now a small pile of rubble. On Top of the rubble though, she found herself looking at a shield. It was Beautiful; a bright red lined with gold that had beetles etched into it. The red was decorated with five large black spots. The whole thing sparkled as though it hadn't just been buried under a large stone statue. Marinette went to pick it up, feeling it's weight and being surprised at how light it was.

  
  
She looked into the reflective metal to see herself,  a large bruise was healing under her left eye, and a light scar could be seen trailing from below her right ear and up into her hairline. Marinette tried to remember what exactly could of caused these markings but between the running through the woods and falling off a cliff things were a blur. She also inspected the fading bruises from where Ivan had grabbed and pulled On her cape. She ran her fingers through her hair, feeling where the blood from her head had dried and caused her hair to become crusty and trying to comb it with her fingers. She needed a good wash, a good nap, and good food.

  
  
While inspecting herself,  Marinette didn't notice Tikki's return. Tikki stopped to stare at the girl with a smile; waiting to be noticed and allowing the girl more time to herself to think. Once Marinette noticed Tikki's presence she instantly put down the shield and took a step back.

  
"I'm sorry. It just. The bugs kinda. The whole thing exploded! I didn't break it."

  
  
"It's okay." Tikki walked over and Took the shield to replace in Marinette's hands. "It seems that the statue wanted you to have it."

  
  
"Bu-but I said i can't.  I can't do what you want me to do."

  
  
"You don't have to do anything, but the shield itself chose you to use it. And only you can. So you might as well keep it.”

  
  
"What's so important about it. Why with all the bugs?"

  
  
Tikki smiled and reached out to slide her hand across the metal of the shield  "This.. is Lucky charm. Whether you’re a hero or a seamstress. It was designed as the best form of protection, It is extremely durable, unbreakable,  and reflects even the most powerful of spells. Trust in Luck charm and it will save your life. Now...about your clothes!”

  
  
Tikki pulled Marinette to them center of the grotto and circled her looking at what she wore, her red cloak shredded and her blue dress a mess. She was missing a shoe and didn't know where it had disappeared too.

 

“I like the cloak.” Tikki seemed to be saying to herself. Then with a grand wave of her hand Marinette watched as the clothes she wore magically transformed in a display of magic. Her dress was replaced by a black woolen shirt and black breeches. On her feet appeared thick black leather boot and on her hands leather gloves. A red bag now rested on her hip; clipped to a black belt. The cloak stayed fairly the same, the only difference being that large black spots appeared on the red outside. Tikki applauded Marinette’s new look.

 

“and now for the final piece!” Tikki placed in Marinette's hand a set of red crystal earrings.

 

“Earrings?” Marinette asked as she began to put them in.

  
  
Tikki explained. "The world is a lot different now, and Hawkmoth shouldn't know that someone he tried to kill survived, he'll probably try to attack you again. When you wear these no one will recognize you as Marinette,  you won't look different but they just won't be able to tell that it is you. And Keep your name hidden, Names have the second most powerful magic on them. A disguise spell or a transformation curse is practically useless if you know the person's name."

  
  
Marinette nodded, “so like how Ivan seemed to be less of a monster when i talked to him and used his name?”

 

“Yes exactly!“

 

“what's the most powerful magic then”

 

 Instead of answering, Tikki just smiled and then spun her around and faced her towards the arch on the left.

 

“you'll have to figure that one out yourself. Now, that door will take you home, just follow the path and it with lead you all the way back to town. When you are there you are on you own. Be safe and know i love you.” Tikki kissed the top of Marinette's head and took a step back.

 

Marinette, with her new shield in hand. Headed forward and went through the arch. Beyond the doorway way another pathway lined with brush and vines that arched overhead and blocked out all light. Marinette walked and walked and walked, the path never seemed to end nor did it change direction. After a long enough walk that Marinette felt as though her legs would fall off some things started to change. A soft wind was felt and the temperature dropped the more the walked. The leaves around her began to turn golden, and eventually Marinette found herself walking through snow. The brush began to pull back and Marinette was soon in the snow covered woods that stretched out behind her parent’s bakery. Above her stretched a now clear night sky with a large full moon that Illuminated the world around her.  
She was home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a little bit of editing. not too much. but i was held up because i'm just finishing up writing chapter 11 and chapter 12. This chapter fully wraps up the end of the Cinderella story line. though I'm sure Cinderella shows up a little later on but I'm now moving on to other fairy tales. And I'll the tagging what the next big fairy tale is next chapter.
> 
> But also yay Marinette isn't dead! But she is now ladybug! and Is now asked to stop hawkmoth. 
> 
> Next chapter
> 
> Marinette starts a conversation with an piece of furniture


	8. And the first Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes home
> 
> Alya picks a fight
> 
> A dance is witnessed

**Chapter 8: And the First Mirror**

 

Marinette gained a burst of energy from being somewhere familiar, from being home. She ran through the woods, breaking through the clear untouched snow. In the distance she heard the soft howl of wolves. She stopped for one second as she heard a closer, louder, and more mournful howl coming from in front of her. She continued forward anyway, trying to be more quiet and keeping closer to the ground. She soon was able to make out the shapes of the houses and pinpointed which house was her own. With her heart feeling like it would explode from emotions she ran straight to the back door, yanked it open and rushed inside as fast as possible.

 

“MOM! DAD!” Marinette called out… Silence. “MOM! DAD! MOM!! ANYONE!”

 

Marinette had entered the kitchen, it was cold and unused. A bag of flour had broken and flour scattered across the floor. The white powder was untouched, with only footprints made by Marinette herself visible. There was a silence that unnerved Marinette, a silence she has never truly heard in her parent’s kitchen for as long as she has been alive, even when they weren’t baking the kitchen had always felt alive. And now it just felt… dead.

 

 _Don’t think dead, don’t think dead, don’t think dead._ Marinette thought. Tikki would of told her if her parents were dead. Marinette just had to find them and bring them home. That was her current goal.

 

Marinette headed upstairs, it was harder to see her home, to see that like downstairs it was cold and un-lived in. She tried to ignore the chill she felt seeing the place she grew up in abandoned. Instead she beelined to her bedroom, grabbing and stuffing in her bag with her sewing supplies, an extra set of cloths, some cloth and her hairbrush. She also went to the back closet to grab some rope and a hunting knife. and to the kitchen to grab anything not moldy to eat.

 

Once she decided she had enough items, Marinette headed downstairs and walked out to the front of the store, it too was quiet. Chairs were knocked over, dishes were left on the table, mouldy baked goods were seen here or there. Everyone left, that they abandoned this place and escaped from the monsters. Marinette crossed the storefront to look out the window and into the street. It was strange, staring out at the street she swore she had just walked down yesterday. Windows had been boarded up, walls of certain buildings were now just rubble, dents in certain buildings that looked like they had a large fist slammed into them. The only Building she could see untouched was the General store down the road.

 

Too focused on searching the outside through the window,  Marinette hadn't heard the creak of the back door or the soft footsteps of someone wandering the back of the bakery. She didn't even really notice that someone was in the room with her until that person grabbed her from behind, and swept her legs out from under her and pinned her face down into the floor.

 

From above her Marinette heard a muffled but familiar voice. “who on earth are you and why are you here.”

 

“Ow, please. Let me up and I'll explain myself. Please.”

 

There was a pause and Marinette felt the person above her patting her down in search for weapons. They took and inspected the shield before tossing it out of Marinette’s read. Then, the person removed their weight from Marinette's back. She pulled herself up and looked into the face of Alya.

 

Once again  things felt strange for Marinette. Because her best friend in front of her didn't look any different from the night she went to the ball. Her hair was still wild, she still wore spectacles, she still had a mole on her forehead.  But at the same time, Marinette knew she was different.  There was something in the way she held herself, the way the muscles in her face tensed. Or maybe even the fact that she had never seen Alya with a rapier directed at her threateningly. That could be it.

 

“You have ten seconds to tell me who you are!” Alya Demanded, drawing Marinette out of her dazed inspection of her friend. She had been taking in every inch of her, from the rips and tears in her thick brown jacket to the second sword on her hip to the Orange scarf Marinette was sure was hers.

 

“Who i am? Alya I-” Marinette tried to explain but was interrupted again by Alya who moved the tip of the Rapier inches from her face. Calmly but threatenly asking.

 

“How do you know my name? Do you work for hawkmoth or something!?”

 

“can i please expl-”

 

“Are you another monster? You don't look like another mon-”

 

“oh my god Alya please let me finish!”

 

“Stop saying my name or I'll ram you through.” Alya moved the sword even closer. Marinette just batted it away.

 

“Oh please, You don't even know how to use that thing.”

 

“I don't need lessons on how to stab a person.”

 

Marinette groaned and was about to make another retort, But they both stopped as the ground started to shake. A large continuous Thumping that was getting louder. Marinette recognized it as heavy, monstrous footsteps. Without a second of thought she grabbed Alya by the front of her shirt and dragged her under one of the cloth covered tables.

 

“ow hey!” Alya started her voice now down to a whisper.  “listen you-”

 

Marinette covered Alya's mouth with her hand and peered out from under the tablecloth.  she watched as the big rocky figure of what must still be Ivan. His hulking figure stomped past, stopping once to look through the windows of the bakery. He seemed to be scanning for something but couldn't find it, and luckily didn't spot the pair of blue eyes peering up at him from under a table. After a few minutes he moved on, continuing to walk the town and letting out another howl.

 

Marinette crawled from out of the Table and snuck to the window to watch the rock monster. He trudged down the street and stopped at the grocery store, he bent down and peered into the window of the building like her had at the bakery. From behind Marinette, Alya pulled herself up and went to raise her sword again. But Marinette wasn’t focused on that, she stared out at Ivan. He seemed to drag his giant rock feet and there was a slump to his giant rock shoulders. Marinette thought back to what she remembers being only 24 hours ago when he stared down at her with horrified, sad eyes.

 

_I could talk to him. If i was able to stop him then i can stop him now._

 

But she needed to make sure her parents were safe, she needed to find everyone first. Find them and **then** talk to Ivan. Marinette turned towards Alya and once again batted away the rapier pointed at her face.

 

“Where is everyone?”

 

“I can’t tell you. I don’t know who you are.”

 

“I’m…” Marinette took a deep breath. There was a strong urge to just Yank off her earrings and show Alya that she was Marinette, and that she was alive. But she could hear a small voice in the back of her head. _Not yet, hawkmoth might be watching._ Instead, Marinette thought of the beetles of Tikki’s statue and the spotted-ness of her cloak. “Ladybug. And I’m here to help.”

 

Alya seemed Inspect her for a moment. And for that moment Marinette didn’t think Alya would trust her, But soon Alya explained. “A large portion of the Villagers fled down the mountain, a large amount were taken away by hawkmoth, Anyone left traveled up to the summer palace and never came back.”

 

“Never came back?”

 

“Yup, we would be holed up in here and the general store, which for some reason are the only two buildings old Stoneheart out there won’t attack. But sometimes a person would sneak out to get supplies from the palace, never came back. Others would go looking for them, they too never came back.”

 

“Is there anyone left?”

 

Alya pointed over to the general store. “There is maybe ten people hiding out there right now, anyone who decided they wanted to stay and fight the monster.”

 

Marinette nodded and thought about what to do. She started to think out loud. “I need to go to the palace then. See what has happened there…” She went over and grabbed her shield before heading towards the back door.

 

“You’re going to the palace? Does _never came back_ mean nothing to you? Where are you going. Hey.” Alya grabbed hold of Marinette’s arm. “Who **are** you?”

 

“Like i said, I'm Ladybug. I was sent here by Tikki. I am here to help” Marinette softly pried Alya’s hand off her arm and headed back outside. She walked a distance before hearing Alya swear, and smiled as Alya ran through the snow to catch up with her.

 

“I'm only doing this because I want to know what happened to the others.”

 

They walked around the outskirts of the town and finally hit the road to the palace. The walk was quiet and slightly awkward. They stopped only once when they had reached the bridge and Marinette had frozen in her tracks, suddenly paralyzed by the sound of the rushing river and the memories that seemed to flood her brain. She had to hold her breath to focus and counted as she crossed the bridge before the two continued on her way.

 

As the palace slowly came into view, Alya finally asked. “So do you have a plan? Or are you just going to walk up the front doors?”

 

“No, there is a hidden entryway in the back part of the garden. I’m going to sneak in that way and see what i can find.”

 

Slipping around to the back of the palace was a lot harder when one didn’t use the servant’s hallways. The entire garden was wrapped by a large stone wall that reached all the way out to the cliff edge. Luckily, both girls had been dragged out hiking and rock climbing by Marlena, so the two knew what they were doing. Once they got to the cliff edge, with the help of the rope marinette brought, the two were able to climb down and around the wall and pull themselves up over the stone railing and into the queen’s garden.

 

Before Hawkmoth attacked, the summer palace had had always been closed in the winter months. During the summer it had been opened for tours and Lord Bourgeois and his daughter would live in the east wing. But in the winter it was locked up and was unavailable to the public. So Marinette had never seen the garden in the winter. But she was taken by surprise by the beauty of it. The lawns, paths, and shrubbery were covered by a thick layer of snow, the trees skeletal from lack of leaves, The peacock fountain frozen over. But the flowers still lived. They were as bright and as blue as when she had seen them in the summer, and now with a white canvas one could truly see how many filled the garden. It left Marinette with a mixture of feelings, one of complete awe of what she was looking at, and another nagging feeling telling her there was something that she was missing.

 

Marinette led the way as they headed up towards the palace, following the same path that Marinette had taken with the prince.  They slipped past the trees and went up towards the greenhouse. Before opening the door she wiped the snow and ice off the glass and looked inside. The room looked exactly as she and Adrien left it, and she deemed it safe to enter.

 

The two slipped into the greenhouse and Alya marveled at the flowers. Once Marinette opened up the door to the dark inside of the palace she started to wonder what dangers are in there, Tikki told her that she had good luck. Would that protect her? But more importantly would it protect Alya? She wanted Alya nearby so she would know she is okay, but she didn’t want Alya to be close to any danger because knowing Alya she would throw herself into the fray willingly.

 

“I'll need a lookout to stay out here. Can you do that?” Marinette asked nervously, deciding that it was too dangerous for Alya after all.

 

Alya looked at Marinette as though trying to read her before sighing and nodding, and Marinette left her in the greenhouse and entered into the empty ballroom.

 

Things seemed the same at first glance, nothing seemed to move, even down to the tablecloth Marinette had pulled out from under the tea set. But on closer inspection Marinette noticed little things. Footprints in the dust, a couple paintings have been removed from where they were on the wall. The large white tarp at the right side of the room had been moved slightly; and revealed just the corner of something large and wooden.

 

Marinette had been curious about what was under the tarp the last time she was here, but didn’t look because she was so distracted by the prince. But the prince wasn’t here, and she could see what is behind it with no consequences. Marinette reached forward and grabbed the tarp, and instead of pulling it back to see what was under it, she yanked the tarp back and watched as the sheets of white fell down to the ground; Revealing the largest mirror Marinette had ever seen.

 

Stretching up towards the ceiling, the mirror was made of thick oak, and had been carved with delicate patterns of flowers, birds, and seven tall figures framing the sides and top. After a moment the mirror itself began to fog at the edges, slowly turning from the reflection of Marinette and the room to showing a image of smoke and clouds. This surprised Marinette and she took a couple large steps back, covering her mouth to stop the loud gasp she would of made. In response to her surprise the mirror’s image returned her own reflection, showing just her in the swirls of grey, Above her head golden letters seemed to appear, forming as though someone was writing it on the glass.

 

 

**_What do you seek?_ **

**  
**

 

Marinette just stared wide eyed at the golden letters. Was the mirror talking to her? The **Mirror…..Talking** to her? _What do you seek?_ How should She answer that? Should she answer that???

 

“I’m-uh- I’m seeking my mother and father.” she answered. And with that the smoke cleared, almost like it was being pulled back and away from the mirror, also gone was her reflection, or even the room behind her, Now she just looked into what seemed like a window to another place. A large room, filled with people and cots, little light seemed to be trickling in from tiny windows up near the ceiling. In front of her were her parents, working like they always do.

 

Marinette choked on her words, unable to properly form sentences as she stared at her parents, they were working, feeding people, they were tired, and the were alive. As she collected herself she tried talking to the Mirror again.

 

“I seek where they are being kept.”

 

The image changed again, leaving the room and her parents. It showed Marinette a sequence of images, a large wooden door, stairs down into a dark cellar, a grand hallway of marble and glass, the royal palace, the city that surrounded the royal palace. Marinette clued into what the mirror was showing her, not only where they were but specifics on how to get there. She didn’t know why but they were imprisoned at the palace.

 

“I have to save them.” Marinette said out loud. “Tikki’s still wrong, I can’t save the kingdom. I’m not that kind of girl. But I need to save my parents, and everyone with them. That’s just a few people. I can do that.”

 

The mirror returned to it’s foggy state the golden letter’s returned again.

 

 

**What do you seek?**

 

Marinette thought for a moment, she couldn’t just walk straight up to the palace by herself could she? She would need some help. She could get Alya, that’s one person. She would need more help. Someone who will help her get into the palace.

 

A sweet smile and green eyes flashed before in her mind and she knew exactly who to look for. “I seek the prince.”

 

Nothing… The Mirror’s grey clouds swirled and darkened and tried to pull away an image. But there was nothing there. The letters returned.

 

 

**What do you seek?**

 

“I just told you who i’m seeking, i’m seeking the prince. Can’t you find the prince?”

 

Nothing again

 

 

**What do you seek?**

 

Marinette groaned. “Please, just… show me the prince.”

 

The fog cleared away, this time showing the ballroom she was standing in, with her standing in front of it, behind her a little ways stood Adrien, wearing the cloths she had seen him in at the summer ball. He took a little bow. Marinette squeaked and turned around, only to see that there was no one there. She was still alone in the empty room.

 

“Okay that’s not what i meant!” She tried to keep her voice steady and quiet. “I don’t need an phantom image of the prince i need to know where he is. I don’t understand why this is so difficult is there something preventing you from showing him to me.”

 

The Mirror didn’t say anything, it didn’t change. It just had The prince, silently smiling out at her. The smile just made Marinette’s cheeks burn. But it also tempted her to one last request.

 

“Um.” She started out in barely a whisper. “Before all this happened I was promised as dance with the prince. Can you show me what that would of been like? Or… something like that?”

 

The Mirror’s image changed again, not having smoke but changing Marinette’s Image of herself. Her ratted red cape suddenly morphing into a large ball gown, made of a deep red taffeta that rested off her shoulders, the back fell down like a cape into the bottom skirts. The entire thing sparkled in the light. Her hair had been pulled up and out of her face into intricate designs in the back of her head, decorated with two thin red ribbons that trailed down. Her face instantly cleaned up, the bruising disappeared and her cheeks pinkened. Marinette watched has her reflection smiled a wide smile and walked away from her, going to the prince and sweeping in a low curtsy. The prince smiled back and dipped into a bow before he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a waltz across the floor. The room around them became brighter as the golden chandelier above lit up, the walls fixed themselves, the tarping was removed and the furniture put in it’s proper place, the dust disappeared. It looked like a dream. Marinette just stood there and watched the scene of her and the prince dancing to music only they could hear.

 

 _I would've tripped and stepped on his foot by now,_ Marinette thought as she admired the beautiful silver shoes she wore whenever they appeared when the prince would life or spin her. _But this is probably as close as i’ll ever get to dancing with him so good enough._

  
The images stopped abruptly while Marinette was still watching, swirling into smoke once more and vanishing to the sides of the mirror, leaving the simple normal reflection of her standing in the large, dark ballroom. But she wasn’t alone, at the bottom of the staircase leading to where Adrien had said was the queen’s quarters. Stood a man cloaked in black.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUN a cat appears.  
> I was hoping to get this out earlier but wanted to finish writing chapter 13. XD
> 
> Anyway, Alya is back my girl! Ivan is miserable. And Marinette is having conversations with the furniture. Can YOU I geuss what fairytale I'm poking at now?  
> Also I'm sorry a bit, I'm trying to get back to lighthearted adventure stuff and i'm worried i'm falling way into angst. This isn't an angst story i swear.
> 
> Next chapter:  
> Hundreds of cats abound.


	9. And the Missing prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien goes missing
> 
> Chat Noir appears
> 
> Plagg eats cheese

Chapter 9: And the missing prince.

  
  
  


Adrien can point out the three worst moments in his entire life.

 

The first being the Day his mother passed away. It was raining, and every handmaiden in the palace was rushing about. His mother had been locked away in her room for weeks, and had only allowed Adrien to visit. But that day he wasn’t allowed to visit, in fact when he had come to visit he had been turned away by sad looking servants. It wasn’t until Nathalie had taken him back to his room and explained what had happened did he fully understand.

 

The second being the death of his father. The king had decided out of the blue to go out on a hunting trip in the north. But when his entourage returned, they returned without his father, his father’s bloodied cloak, and a tale of how his father had gotten separated from the group , Hawkmoth showed up to announce he had killed the king and left the cloak as proof. They never found the body. The entire palace was in a uproar, no one had noticed when Adrien disappeared to his room. And locked himself in there for a good week before Nathalie dragged him out.

 

And the third was the night of the summer ball, a day he was so sure would be one of the best days of his life. Boy did it turn sour fast.

 

After kissing Marinette on the forehead, he spent the next half hour listening to Nathalie talk to him about the safeties and securities that must be done when being the king and he can’t just go around kissing girls all willy nilly, he also  listened to multiple duke’s pledge their allegiance to him and how excited they were for when he took the throne, and he listened to chloe go one and on and on and on about… well he didn’t know he wasn’t listening. He hadn’t been listening to any of them. Instead he was miles away, in the past reliving the fun he had with Marinette, and in the future thinking about time he will be spending with her fixing his mother’s wing. He was happy, Marinette was fun and sweet and he enjoyed her company. He looked forward to fixing up the west wing with her, or seeing the rest of the festival. Or anything really, anything involving having a friend.

 

But everything can change so fast. And it did, and looking back on it Adrien wonders if it was because of his bad luck. While he had been daydreaming of picnics, and dancing, and bakeries; all of the doors of the ball room burst open, a gale of wind blew through the room, turning out all of the lights. The only lighting in the ballroom coming from the far door that headed out towards the front of the palace. There stood Hawkmoth, his staff giving off an unnatural purple glow. The entirety of the crowd began to scream at his appearance and backed away, cowering at the edges of the room, opening up a clear path to where Adrien stood, Chloe a Nathalie behind him and Gorilla in front. The crowds began to scream even louder as from behind hawkmoth appear a large rock monster that towered over everyone.

 

“Greetings everyone.” Hawkmoth had begun to speak. “I’m sure you all know who i am, and I know who all of you are. I’m glad to be here and participate in this world changing event today.”

 

Upon seeing hawkmoth, Adrien had stepped forward in attempt to get in front of Gorilla, but his guard put his hand out to stop him. Hawkmoth just laughed.

 

“My dear prince, i would like you too listen to Your guard. With my companion here it is too dangerous for you to just be running around.”

 

Adrien had been about to tell Hawkmoth off, but had lost all form of thought as he finally got a look at the rock monster. He was huge really, currently making himself smaller with slumped shoulders and a hunched over back. Adrien’s eyes had in particular had been drawn to the red of the monster’s hands. Clutched between his rocky fingers was a large piece of torn red fabric. Adrien had gone cold looking at it, thinking of the Red cloak that Marinette had wrapped around herself just moments ago.. 

 

Hawkmoth followed Adrien’s gaze to see the red shreds. “Oh yes, we had been interrupted on the way here. A mouthy young girl on the road, she has been dealt with. All the palace guards too.”

 

It felt like a punch in the chest. Multitude of mixed emotions that Adrien didn’t know how to deal with. Anger as hawkmoth, anger at the monster, utter devastation that this girl that came screaming into his life was suddenly ripped from it. And the dark tormenting thoughts that this was his fault, that his bad luck was bad enough that it spread to her. 

 

Hawkmoth continued talking. “Now I’m going to make this simple and quick for i am a civil man. I’ve decided that it’s necessary for me to take the throne. And so i am. And for anyone opposed to this, this is the options, either you surrender the prince over to me. Or I let Stoneheart here kill you all and i’ll take him. And I'm sure no one here wants  **more** blood to be spilt today”  

 

From behind Adrien he heard Chloe bark at Hawkmoth. “You can't just take the throne. Adrien has an entire Army that can stop you.”

 

Hawkmoth sneered at Chloe. “and that entire army is run by one man. A man i have used my wonderful magic on to make him more useful to me like this brute here. I promise you that the entire capital is under my command, all i want is the prince. This is the last time i ask.”

 

Adrien didn't know what to do,  he wanted to fight, but everyone in this room was in danger,  and the strength to fight seemed to have vanish at Marinette’s death. Beside him Nathalie stepped forward and gave Adrien’s shoulder a soft squeeze. Adrien looked at her and she mouth “I'm sorry.”

 

Adrien had lost before he could even start.

  
  
  
  


After that night, both Adrien and Nathalie were taken away. Hawkmoth shoved them into a large dark carriage and the last thing he saw was the palace.  He knew that servants and workers spent the entire night working to smuggle people out of the palace. But he didn't know who all escaped,  and he didn't know how the people in town fared.

 

Hawkmoth took the two of them back to the capital,  Where Adrien could see the extent of Hawkmoth's control. Armand D'Argencourt, Adrien's sparring teacher and captain of the Guard, had been replaced by a man with the title Darkblade who grew the guard to larger than ever necessary numbers to help keep the people in place.

 

He hadn't stayed in the city for long, just Long enough to watch Nathalie be taken away to her quarters under guard. Hawkmoth said he wanted the prince out of the way and safe, and shoved him back into the carriage and took him far away to a tall tower in the middle of a forest. And that was were Adrien was left.

 

For four months Adrien was stuck in that tower, and he only knew that because of the scratches he put in the wall. The room he was in was large enough, with a bed set up in the back corner, a table  up next to the window that always magically had fresh food every morning, Bookshelves lined with textbooks and fiction alike. The amount of things in the room that Adrien could turn into rope were 9. But the longest thing there was the blanket and even with everything tied together it wouldn't be long enough to escape. 

 

Finally,  those four month of captivity ended. Adrien was awoken before sunrise to someone speaking kid.

 

“Okay kid it's time to leave.” 

 

Adrien bolted from the bed. His eyes scanning the dark room, and as his eyes adjusted he saw a tall looming figure on the other side of the room. Adrien instantly reached for the bread knife he kept by the bed, but with a sigh and a wave of the figures arm the entire thing crumbled in his hand; causing Adrien to drop it in shock and push himself up against the wall.

 

Adrien now inspected the figure in the room. He was tall, his height extending up to the roof. His dark skin and hair blended with his clothes and the dark room about him. What popped the most was his glowing green eyes and the silhouette of large translucent wings protruding from his back. “who are you?!”

 

The figure moved closer and his glowing green eyes scanned the small wardrobe that held Adrien’s few cloths next to his bed. He opened and closed the door a few times before nodding in acceptance.

 

“this will have to do.” he looked to Adrien. “hey kid, do you have any cheese here?”

 

“what? No! Who  **are** you!!!!”

 

“Pity,” The man just shrugged. “welp, like i said it's time to go, grab whatever you need.”

 

“can you not hear me or something? I'm not going with you cuz i have no idea who you are.”

 

The man gave out a large, long sigh before answering Adrien’s question.  “I'm Plagg, and i don't understand how knowing who i am should be prioritized over escaping this tower.”

 

“YOU’RE my fairy godfather?”

 

“yeah… now like i said it's time to-” Plagg stopped talking as he ducked from a book being thrown at his face. “now come on, that is highly inappropriate.”

 

“You,” Adrien began has he threw more books for Plagg to dodge “cursed me with bad luck my entire life! Which lead to the death of both of my parents and my first ever friend! And after six months of imprisonment in a tower only now you come to get me out! I think this is highly appropriate!”

 

Plagg raised his hand up against the flying books and in an instant they turned to ash, “I'm not asking for forgiveness.  I'm just here because i was told too. Now,” He opened the wardrobe door “Into the cupboard.”

 

Adrien looked into the cupboard and the three shelves with clothes neatly folded on them. It was impossible to fit even a child let alone a fully grown man. Adrien looked back at Plagg unimpressed. Plagg took a peek into the closet and groaned, slamming the door shut and then reopening it. This this time, instead of a wardrobe there was sunlight, and what looked like a garden of some sort. 

 

Adrien stepped forward, slouching down to not hit his head on the doorway. He was followed by Plagg and the two were now settled in a large, overgrown garden. Lined with hedges that were taller than even plagg, the entire area was covered in many different black and dark flowers. Adrien recognized a few from the book  _ world most dangerous plants  _ and decided not to go near any of them. At the centre of the garden was a small wrought iron table, covered in many bags that gave off a pungent smell. The pile grew larger as small black felines would appear from under the hedge with a bag in their mouths to place on the pile before disappearing. At the far end there was a small stone centred on a decorative cobblestone ground. The ground having black stones place to form cat like silhouettes.  Buried deep in the stone itself was a old looking sword.

 

“I see the messenger is already here.” Plagg walked towards the table and sat down, opening one of the bags to pop a piece of cheese into his mouth. He waved Adrien over to sit with him. Though reluctant,  Adrien obeyed. He sat and watched as Plagg lifted up on finger,  letting a small ladybug rest on it. He seemed focused on the bug, and would once and awhile nod. After a moment of silence he finally talked. Making long pauses as though in a conversation with someone Adrien couldn't here.

 

“She did?”

 

“.......”

 

“what is she like?” 

 

“..........”

 

“And does she have lucky charm then?”

 

“..............”

 

“Yes yes… Tell Tikki that I'm on it. Everything is on track.”

 

The ladybug then lifted itself off Plagg's hand and floated over to Adrien,  stopping to land on his nose for a second. Adrien was frozen in place until the ladybug left his nose and flew off, soon noticing Plagg staring at him intently. 

 

“what do you want?” Adrien asked sharply,  not trying to mask the anger he had for his fairy godfather. 

 

“I already have what i want,” Plagg gestured to the pile of cheese, another three black cats dropping off their bags on the pile a scurrying away, “what matters now is that Hawkmoth needs to be stopped.”

 

“You're going to stop hawkmoth?”

 

“Can't,  i can’t touch the guy. And that's not the plan,” Plagg stopped to smack Adrien’s hand away from a piece of cheese. “The end goal is to take the throne back, for you to return to the throne. And the person Tikki and I are working with suggested that you yourself would be a great champion. ”

 

“But i have bad luck, remember?”

 

“I am  **aware.** But that's why you won't be alone. You have a partner, Tikki’s champion. She is pretty much opposite of you and will definitely be able to handle your bad luck.  And according to that messenger she is ready and waiting for you.”

 

_ Can handle my bad luck?  _ Adrien began to imagine what a life that would be, what kind person would she be?Across from him Plagg whistled, and a black cat carrying a black and green bag ran up to him.

 

“Now before i forget,” Plagg said as he pulled from the bag a silver ring. “This is for you. Whether you agree to take back the throne or not it would be dangerous for you to just be running about as the prince. This will hide your identity,  no one will know who you are while you are wearing it.”

 

Plagg dropped the ring into Adrien's hand, he inspected it for a second before putting it on. It was silver and twisted around itself up to black stone inlaid with four emeralds made to look like a cat’s pawprint. Once on Nothing seemed to feel any different. 

 

“And i recommend you not going about telling people your real name.” Plagg added

 

“Wasn’t going to.” Adrien said as he continued to inspect the ring.

 

“So, are you in?” Plagg asked

 

“Yeah. Absolutely.” Adrien’s response was immediate. His mind not exactly paying attention to the situation as much as it was on the concept of him traveling the kingdom, no one knowing who he is; and without fear that his curse would hurt the person that is to be traveling with him.  Plagg smiled and then stood up, and began to walk towards the sword in the back.

 

“Very well! Then you'll need a weapon, this is Cataclysm, will cut through anything.” he waved over the sword with pride before looking Adrien up and down.  “And you'll need new clothes, you just don’t give off the look of the Champion of Plagg.”

 

Adrien rolled his eyes. _ No one will recognize me anyway.  _ He also didn’t think much about the sword, it was rusted and old and chipped and looked to be stuck in that stone for decades. But he followed Plagg's instructions, walking up to the sword and gripping the hilt. He didn’t have to give a tug, as the moment he touched the sword the whole area began to rumble, the rock around the blade crumbled away and a beam of green light burst forth from the earth and into the sky. Before his very eyes, Adrien watched the sword transform from a plain looking blade to a entirely different sword. It's blade and hilt were both pitch black,  the hilt patterned with cats with green emerald eyes. It fit comfortably in his hand, and felt the perfect weight; as though it was made for him. Adrien flipped it around in his palm a bit and swung it through the air.

 

Plagg nodded at the sword, and with another wave of his arm, Adrien's clothes transformed into an all black ensemble of a leather vest, shirt, breeches, boots, a satchel, and a short hooded cloak.

 

“Now you look like someone fit to represent me. Once again i remind you, don't let anyone know who you are, it will mess with the ring’s magic and could reveal where you are too hawkmoth. Meanwhile i’m going to have to keep hawkmoth from knowing what happened. Now! Get out there!”

 

Plagg started to shove him across the garden back towards the door that they came through. 

 

“You’re sending me back to the tower?” Adrien asked

 

“Kid, you've got alot to learn about magic.” Plagg said with a large grin, “Also it’s been two months since You entered in here, you're welcome and good luck.” he opened the door and unceremoniously shoved Adrien through and shut the door behind him.

 

\--------------

 

Adrien felt as though he had been transported in time, back six months to be precise. He had fallen through the door and was now at the top of the staircase descending down to the abandoned ballroom of the summer palace. Stretched out beyond him was the empty room that hasn't been changed. With one exception. 

 

At the other end Adrien saw the likes of a giant mirror, it seemed to glimmer and shine but Adrien was unable to make out what was in it. Standing in front of the mirror was a figure clad in red. Adrien wondered if they were the partner Plagg had mentioned,  and began to descend the staircase. 

 

Once he got to the bottom step the person seemed to realize he was there and turned around in surprise. Adrien paused for a split moment, prepared to apologize for scaring her. but instead the word that excited his mouth was. “Hi!”

 

As he began to step closer he was able to get a better look at her, she was shorter than he thought she was, and covered in dirt. Her cape wasn't just red but also had black polka dots. And she had the clearest blue eyes Adrien had ever scene. There was something about her that was tugging at the back of Adrien's mind, telling him he has met her before but he knew that wasn't true. He would remember if he met someone like her. She seemed to been inspecting him to, not moving. 

 

“Who are you?” She asked in a clear voice.

 

Adrien thought,  he didn't have a name at the moment.  He didn't want to use Adrien,  _ he couldn’t use Adrien _ . What name would fit for  _ the champion of plagg?  _ The image of the many black cats bringing Plagg cheese crossed his mind. 

 

Adrien made a dramatic bow and flew his arm out in front of him. “I’m Chat Noir My Lady, I have been sent by the fairy Plagg to help you.”

 

There was a pause between them.

 

“Really?” He heard her ask.

 

Another pause, Adrien could almost hear this woman thinking. He was still in bowing position and couldn’t see her face or anything that could be happening. But he heard her laugh, a soft muffled laugh as though she was trying to contain it. He pulled himself up just a little bit to look her in the eyes. Those big blue eyes. 

 

“May I ask for My Lady’s name?”

 

She took a large breath, and once again he saw her thinking as a thousand thoughts crossed her face. After that moment she softened, releasing the hold on her breath and answering. “Ladybug”

 

Adrien grinned, reached out his hand to spontaneously to grab her own. And lifted it to place a kiss.

  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you. Ladybug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who doesn't write often, i feel like my stories are a little fast paced in places they shouldn't be? I this something other writers worry about. I don't know.
> 
> Any way, backstory to what happened to Adrien. And a little tower action.
> 
> Next chapter
> 
> there is a lot of screaming.


	10. And the yellow Lady's tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and Ladybug get Acquainted 
> 
> Alya yells
> 
> monsters are afoot

**Chapter 10: And the Yellow Lady's Tale**

 

The moment Chat Noir’s lips met Marinette’s hand, heat rushed to her cheeks and spread across her face and down her neck. The hand he kissed tingled and shot electricity up her arm. She flicked her hand away from his and flicked his nose; stepping away a couple feet. Chat Noir wiggled his nose a bit and blinked a couple times before standing up again. 

 

Chat Noir took a step to the left, and Marinette took a step right. And the two began to circle each other. Marinette inspected the stranger, from his shaggy blonde hair to his bright green eyes. He was well dressed, Marinette admired the craftsmanship of his clothes. There was something about him though, some strange familiar thing that made her feel like she has met him before. For a moment Marinette’s heart panged for a reason she couldn't place.

 

“So… you said you were sent by Plagg?” Marinette asked, trying to keep up with his circling.

 

“Mmmhmmmm” Chat Noir hummed a yes.

 

“The  **Plagg** , the most disliked Fairy in the entire kingdom? That Plagg?”

 

“Mmmmmhmmm”

 

“But why? Why is Plagg, a fairy that has been missing for years, choosing Champions?”

 

Chat Noir stopped walking and seemed to think about the answer for a second, “He was very vague about it, so I don't really know why he is doing what he is doing, or what his plans are. But he mentioned Tikki a bit, that is your fairy?”

 

“Yeah. She sure it.” Marinette sighed, thinking, of course, he mentioned Tikki. Tikki had given her a goal, and a magical form of protection, and even gave her a partner to help her. The only two things she hadn't truly given her was a real plan, and a choice. No matter how many times Tikki told her that it was Marinette’s choice, the overwhelming pressure of saving the entire kingdom was still resting on her shoulders, almost drowning her with how heavy it felt.

 

Almost feeling the stress that she was surrounded in, Chat Noir spoke up, “I'm guessing That Tikki didn't tell you what to do?”

 

Marinette shook her head. “Did Plagg?”

 

“No, He just sent me to you.” Chat Noir said as he continued to stare at her.  Marinette fiddled with her bangs, trying to use them to cover more of her face. Chat grinned at her and said “You know fairies. They can't help but be vague about everything. It makes it impossible to do anything.”

 

Marinette smiled and said in a whisper to herself, “Yeah…they  **_love_ ** making us wing it.”

 

Chat Noir heard, and immediately after she said that He let out a laugh. And continued to laugh as Marinette tried to silence him.

 

“Shhh shhhhhhh shhhhhhh!” Marinette shushed him through an equally wide smile, stepping forward to bat him on the arm. “I'm trying to be stealthy here!” She finally shut him up by covering his mouth with her hand. “Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Please be quiet.”

 

The two stood there a minute with Marinette hand on his face before Chat Noir winked at her and kissed her hand again. Marinette shoved his face away with a strained whisper, “Why are you so  **weird** !”

 

Chat Just started to laugh again, though this time quieter, Marinette rubbed her hand on her pants and turned away from Chat and back to the Mirror. The image on its surface still that of a real reflection. 

 

Chat noir was heard behind her, “what's with the mirror?”

 

“It’s a Magic mirror,” Marinette answered, Chat Noir came up to stand beside her as the mirror’s image transformed back to the cloudy gray with the same **what do you seek?** Scrawled across the front. “It shows you stuff.”

 

Chat's brow furrowed. “Why does the royal family have a magical mirror? And why is it hidden in the abandoned wing of their unused summer castle?”

 

“good question,” Marinette said.  _ Did the king know this was here? More importantly, did Adrien know about the mirror?  _ She thought  _ No, he didn't seem to know about this place. He couldn't have known about the mirror. _

 

Chat stepped forward again, facing the mirror. “Show me...the queen regent.”

 

The image transformed to a plush room, Decorated in blues and reds, and covered in books. Pacing angrily around the room stood the woman Marinette recognized from the Ball as Nathalie. Marinette didn't notice Chat's sigh of relief.

 

“So we know that The Queen Regent is okay...That's good.” 

 

“The Prince is still missing though,” Marinette mumbled,  and Chat's head snapped in her direction.

 

“You looked for the prince?” Chat said, taking Marinette aback from the energy in his voice. Chat almost sounded… excited?

 

“Uh… yeah I mean that would be the first things to do right? Rescue the real heir to the throne? But the mirror couldn't find him.”

 

“ Oh, okay.” Chat turned back to the Mirror. Marinette wondered if she imagined the dejected tone in his voice. Was he that upset that she couldn't find the prince? That the prince was missing?

 

“Show me,” Chat said, pausing to think of what to see next. “Stoneheart”

 

The image transformed again, changing from a room in the royal palace to a familiar street of Marinette's village. Centerfold was Ivan, in his giant rock body, smashing through the walls of what use to be the cobbler’s store. Marinette watched as the huge fists repeatedly punched the stone walls until they gave way and crumbled down. Ivan stopped to let out a horrifying,  unearthly howl; before moving on down the street.

 

“Any Idea how to fight him?” Chat's voice was tense, angry even. He scowled up at the monster. 

 

Marinette answered, “I don’t want to fight Iv- Stoneheart.”

 

“he's  **killed** people Ladybug, he needs to at least be stopped.”

 

“You have no proof he's killed anyone,” Marinette replied, Chat's mouth opened like he was going to argue, but said nothing. “Right now he is a giant rock monster destroying houses, All I want to do is disable him, prevent him from doing damage.  Then we can figure out what to do.”

 

Chat was quiet for a long time, mulling over her words and staring her down. Marinette held her gaze against his, till he smiled and nodded. “You're right, you are definitely right. So, do you have a plan?”

 

Marinette shook her head, “All I have right now is an unbreakable shield and a magical mirror.” She said as she lifted lucky charm.

 

“And me, and our strikingly good looks.” Chat smiled at her again.

 

Marinette softly laughed. “Maybe I can use that to Woo the monster.”

 

“I think it would definitely work.”

 

The two just smiled at each other, Marinette appreciating the lightheartedness of him. her mind had been running nonstop since she had awoken, and was filled with stress and anxiety about the turn of events. His goofy presence took some of that away, it calmed her.

 

Their smiling stopped as distance thud was heard from across the ballroom, up the stairs, and through the door that Chat Noir had walked through. It was followed by the distinct sound of people talking, too distant for Marinette to make out any words or language. Marinette thought back to when Adrien had mentioned that the Queen’s royal quarters were through that door.

 

“Who’s up there?” Marinette asked. Chat shrugged and went to move past her, Pulling out his pitch black sword. He took lead and headed across the room and back up the stairs,  Marinette close in tow. The look on Chat's face mirrored her own in curiosity.  Marinette thinking of a list of people that could be behind the door,  using the palace as a refuge. The worst though being that Ivan himself is behind the door. Another thump was heard and the two reacted,  Chat's arm throwing up in front of her, and her hand grabbing his cape to pull him back from the noise. The two glanced at each other, Chat looking between her and her hand with a grin before the two opened the door and entered the queen’s chambers. 

 

They entered a room as dark and empty as the ballroom, a large sitting area was laid out in front of them. Dark blue Chaises set up at the far end, with a large oak table set up with chairs next to them. the wall to their left had large canvases, painted and unpainted, leaning up against it. Across from them were two doorways, one with a large oak doorway that Marinette assumed led to the rest of the palace, and the other was an open archway that led to the bedroom area.  

 

Marinette headed into the other room, it was as large as The sitting room, At the far end was a large, four post oak bed, framed on the wall with two large blue tapestries on either side embroidered in green floral patterns. On the right wall, large windows stretched up to the ceiling and were covered by thick blue curtains. The walls were lined with half-empty bookshelves and canvases.

 

Chat stayed in the sitting room, seemingly taking everything in. He stood in the center looking as though he didn't want to unsettle anything. Marinette instead wandered about the bedroom. She traced her fingers along the embroidery of the tapestry and felt the plushness of the bed. Something was off about the room but she couldn’t figure it out, and as she browsed through the canvases she shivered from a cold wind. To avoid the chill she moved to the bookshelves away from the canvases, inspecting the few that were left and reading their covers. 

 

“The Fauna and Flora of Fairy Circles,  The history of Fairy gifts, Explorations of the lost city, I'm going to say. Did not expect the queen to have been this into fairies.” Marinette said as Chat came over from the other room, Leaning against the archway to watch her look over things. “These books look like they haven't been read for ages.”

 

Marinette cracked open The lost Humans and Fairies and coughed at dust cloud she had let look. The book was beautiful, the inside pages equally decorated with multicolored inks and bordered with enough flora to make each page it's own personal garden. But the words themselves were illegible, In no language Marinette had ever seen.

 

She paused, Noticing something she hadn't noticed before.

 

In front of her on the bookshelf were faint outlines of where books use to sit in the dust. Finger marks were visible against the wood and around certain books. Marinette began to Inspect the room more thoroughly, from the bed that wasn’t covered in dust and recently made, to imprints in the carpet were heavy items use to sit. Behind the curtain, she found a large pile of food, porridges, potatoes, and quite a few other simple meals.

 

She returned to the other room, ignoring chat who was watching her confused. She went from furniture piece to furniture piece noticing where someone had moved something or sat there. The Chaises and Oak table were barren of Dust, and Marinette began to look under them and behind them.

 

“Hey, have you been  **living** here?” She asked, he had exited this room when he came to meet her, but hold long had he been in this room? Had he been living here in wait of her?

 

“No, I had just arrived at the palace.”

 

“And when you went through this room did you notice anyone else here?”

 

“No? But to be honest my arrival here was through magical fairy teleportation stuff, so I didn't see this room,” Chat explained, “Why do you ask?”

 

Marinette had found the Ultimate clue upon climbing over a chaise and finding a small oak end table that definitely looked like it had been moved to be hidden from site. She pulled into view from atop the table a small white teacup and saucer. It was filled with an aromatic green tea.

 

“Because someone has definitely been living here,” Marinette said as she brought the cup over to where Chat stood. Chat took one look at the tea and dipped his finger into the liquid. With a yelp, he yanked his hand back almost immediately. 

 

“Dang that's still hot.” Chat pulled off his leather glove and sucked on his burnt finger.

 

“ Wha - why would you do that what did you expect to achieve?” Marinette asked, Chat just shrugged his shoulders.

 

Another sound was heard, this time less of a thump and more of a  sneeze that came from the large oak door. Marinette passed the cup of tea to Chat and stepped forward to the door warily. She wrapped her hands around the large Iron door handle and with a deep breath, she yanked the door open.

 

She was met with screaming.  Marinette had been mistaken when she thought the door was to the rest of the palace.  Instead, it was a large Closet, Jam packed with canvases, art supplies, and fabric. And at her feet, in a pile of yellow and purple cloth, huddled a screaming Chloe and Sabrina. They shrieked in utter terror up at Marinette, who took one look at them and slammed the door to the closet shut.

 

“Were those people? What's wrong?” Chat Noir asked as Marinette made a beeline for the door back to the ballroom.

 

“It’s nothing, nothing important!” She answered with a sharp, annoyed voice. It’s Just that out of everyone I know are care about in this village, somehow the person I hate the most survived uncaptured, she added in her thoughts. 

 

Chat placed the teacup on the table and crossed the room to open the door himself. He too was greeted by the girl's shrill screaming. He blinked down at them before crouching down to their level to help calm them down. Marinette heard Chloe's voice as clear as day as she began to barter with Chat.

 

“please don't kill me! Please please, please! My daddy is so rich! You can have anything you want! Please! Kill everyone else but please!”

 

“Shhh shhh calm down. I'm not going to kill you, we are here to help. We’re friends.” Chat said. Marinette snorted at the word friends. After a few words from Chat, the more level headed Sabrina calmed down and tried to help Chat calm Chloe. Chloe was now blubbering and crying and repeating over and over “My daddy is rich. my daddy is so, so rich.”

 

The two pulled her out of the closet, letting Marinette see that Chloe was still wearing her dress from the ball, the flowers had fallen off and there was a tear in her sleeve. Her makeup was smudged and running down her cheeks, which was a stark contrast to her perfectly combed hair. Meanwhile, Sabrina had changed into a simpler dress, and had cleaned her face but had left her hair a mess. Chat knelt down in front of Chloe and held her hands as Sabrina patted her head and rubbed her back; whispering soothing words to her friend. Chloe's wailing soon dimmed down to a whimper.

 

In the distance, Marinette heard the light tapping of footsteps. They were coming from the other side of the door and were definitely getting closer. Instantly Marinette figured out who it was, and moved away from the door accordingly. The door swung open wildly as Alya rushed into the room brandishing her rapier and panting.

 

“I HEARD SCREAM-” Alya stopped to take in the room, Ladybug looking perturbed,  a black-clad stranger who looked generally surprised to see her, and Chloe and Sabrina. She saw no danger and lowered her weapon and pointed to Chloe.  “You’re still alive!? After hawkmoth attacking and months of people going missing! YOU survive!?  **YOU** !?”

 

Chloe made on long sniffle before sticking her red nose up at Alya. “what do  **you** want?”

 

“What do I want? I want to know where everyone is!” Alya tried to lunge at Chloe, but was held off by a quick Marinette who had grabbed her arm, “And who are you?” she added, turning towards Chat.

 

“Hi.” Chat said with a little wave.

 

“Chat noir Alya, Alya Chat Noir,” Marinette introduced with a wave of her hand, “Chat Noir is technically with me.”

 

“Okay, I'll get back to you two later.” Alya eyed both of them before turning back to Chloe and continued to yell angrily,  “What is important now is a good chunk of people came up to this palace for supplies and shelter. They were never seen again. So where are they?!” 

 

Chloe let out another sniffle and shrugged a little, as she pulled out a handkerchief from nowhere to wipe her eyes she answered, “They all probably got eaten by that monster. Not my fault.” Now a lot calmer than before,  Chloe reached over to the table to grab the cup of tea Chat had placed down to take one long sip.

 

“Wait. But the people came to the palace to escape Iv-the monster. Is he traveling up or living in the palace.“ Marinette asked  Suddenly, she felt a soft thump resonate through the room. It was soft and distant but whatever made it would have been large.

 

“Don't be stupid I'm not talking about that beast,” Chloe said a matter of factly. She took on more sip of tea and placed the half empty cup back down on the table.

 

“Chloe is talking about the other monster, “ Sabrina explained.  “The one that roams the palace.”

 

“Other monster?” The three said in unison. Marinette felt another thump and saw the teacup shake ever so slightly. She looked at everyone's faces; the girl didn't seem to notice but Chat was now focused on the teacup.

 

The Question sent Chloe into a dramatic monolog as she told her own tale of the night six months ago. She began by talking about how she and the prince danced the entire night together (To which Marinette snorted). Hawkmoth attacked and had tried to take Chloe prisoner too. The prince fought off the monsters to give Chloe a means of escape, and before they separated the prince promised that they wed once they have been reunited. The two confessed their undying love (Both Marinette and Chat Noir let out unattractive snorts at this). And then as Chloe fled deeper into the palace, the prince was taken as prisoner, and then was taken away in a black carriage along with the queen regent. Chloe's father and a handful of lords that had been attending the ball were taken away in another carriage the next day.

 

“But hawkmoth stayed in the palace after sending the prince away. He stayed for a few more days to terrorize the people.” 

 

“It actually looked like he was looking for something,” Sabrina added.

 

“Sabrina, please! I'm telling my story!” Chloe barked, “ Around the end of his stay here, he took Stoneheart and headed down to the village to wreck it or something. People had been sneaking out of the palace to escape to the village so maybe he went after them. 

 

Anyway, when he returned he wasn't with Stoneheart,  he was with a new monster. A big terrifying monster that was given charge of the palace. They captured anyone they could find in the palace and dragged them away somewhere deep in the palace. Probably to eat.”

 

“How have you been living here for six months?” Chat asked.

 

Sabrina answered, standing up and leading them to the bedroom. “While escaping the monster we found that the monster doesn't enter the west wing often. And while exploring the west wing we found a tunnel that leads here.” Sabrina pulled back one of the draperies to reveal another large oak door. “We actually thought this was the only way into this room, the door you came through was locked.”

 

Marinette opened the door to look into a dark, unlit hallway that seemed to stretch out forever. The group them returned to Chloe on the Chaise, who had now pulled a plate of food out from behind where she was sitting.

 

Sabrina continued “Chloe stays in here while I go out to grab food and supplies. The monster always has fresh food made in the kitchen, so I just steal from them.” She took the plate from Chloe to show them the multitude of sandwiches and tarts laid out, all in abnormal colors and patterns. “I recommend trying the gray stuff,  they are delicious.”

 

“No thanks, I don't trust any food the color of decaying fish.” Marinette declined, Alya also shook her head. Chat took one of each item and began stuffing his mouth with food.

 

“Where's the monster now?” Chat said through a mouth of sandwich. 

 

“They are usually patrolling the front of the palace around this time,” Sabrina answered. Marinette started to hear soft scraping, barely a whisper coming from below her feet. 

 

“Living off scraps from the kitchen and ruining my new dress.” Chloe’s whined as her eyes brimmed with tears again, “My daddy and my fiancé have gone missing. This has to be the most thing to ever happen to anyone in the history of ever.”

 

“I've definitely heard worse.” Chat Noir said.

 

“I've definitely HAD worse,” Marinette said, she was now breaking away from the group and returning to the bedroom area, kneeling down to listen through the floors at the scraping sound. Chat noir had followed her in curiosity. 

 

“yeah, Chloe our situation could be worse,” Sabrina added.

 

The sound started to get louder, and whatever was making it was definitely big and was one or two floors below them. Chat noir and Marinette looked at each other and she heard him softly swear.

 

“My Best Friend DIED you ungrateful little BR-!” Alya yelled.

 

The sound of Alya yelling was the trigger to sent everything into chaos. Her screams were drowned out by a large roar was heard throughout the palace from below them. A giant purple arm smashed up through the floor mere feet from Alya. Chloe and Sabrina started to scream, Alya swore and stumbled back away from the arm as it clawed at the floor. Chat noir began to unsheathe the sword that rested at his hips but Marinette grabbed his arm and started pulling him to the door behind the drapery that led to the rest of the palace.

 

“Time to go!” Marinette yelled and ran back to herd the other girls towards the door. As she reached the girls and pulled Chloe out of the Chaise and shoving her away from the hole in the ground, Separating Marinette and Alya from the rest of the room. Another Arm broke through the floor, this time successfully grabbing something as the large purple fingers wrapped around Sabrina’s leg and pulled her down into the dark.

 

“SABRINA!!” Chloe called out and then proceeded to scream at the top of her lungs while Chat lifted her up by her waist and carried her away towards the door.

 

Chat shoved Chloe through the door and returned to the others. Marinette directed Alya into Jumping across the chasm, successfully crossing it and being caught by Chat. The floor below them began to crumble further as the monster returned to capturing all of them.

 

Chat sent Alya towards the door then looked up at Marinette, waiting for her to Jump too. Marinette looked down into the hole; it was completely black with the exception three glowing yellow eyes staring up at her.

 

_ If Stoneheart is Ivan then this monster must be a person too _ Marinette thought. _ If I can talk to Ivan maybe I can talk to them. _

 

She looked up at Chat “Go!” she ordered and Chat's eyes widened as he took in what she said.“I’ll meet up with you later. Just get those two away from here.”

 

“What? No! I'm not leaving anyone behind!” Chat protested.

 

“Then leave! Get those two to safety while I try to get Sabrina back! I have a plan.” Marinette pleaded “Trust me.”

 

Chat sighed and nodded. “fine. But I will be back for you!”

 

“Deal. See you then.”

 

With one worried last look at her, Chat and the others disappeared behind the drapery and out the door. Marinette stepped forward again and looked down in the black pit where the yellow eyes still stared up at her. 

 

She had to make sure that the beast would follow her and not them.  _ And Maybe with my good luck I have a better chance of survival _ , She thought,  _ You can do this Marinette, you can do this. _

  
" Hey you Big beast!” she yelled. “Come and get me!”” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! Chloe! what are you doing here?  
> Updating is going to be taking a little longer due to extra editing. (also the point I'm at in writing has hit a little lull as i try to figure out details and stuff. bleh.)
> 
> If you didn't notice the beauty and the beast stuff before you sure will this chapter XD I really laid it on thick. 
> 
> Gosh I have so many ideas for Fic's now that I've started writing again but I want to make serious headway on this one before I start on other ones 
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> Marinette meets the Beast, both of them.


	11. And the Rose in the Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chat is feeling things
> 
> Ladybug throws things

**And the Rose in the lair**

  


Marinette spun on her heels and ran out of the room just as the entire floor blasted upwards as the monster began to a destroy the floor behind her. She ran through the door, and down the stairs into the ballroom. She could hear the roars of the monster and the thumping against the wall as they tried to follow her.

 

She crossed the ballroom as fast as she could, heading directly toward the massive mirror that loomed over everything. The wall behind her was now successfully being shredded and the giant purple hands tore right through them.

 

Upon her Arrival in front of the Mirror. The Image of herself with a wall in mid-destruction behind her clouded over once again with the golden words sketching across them.

 

**What do you seek?**

 

Marinette knew the exact thing she wanted to see. “Show me the monster's true form!” Marinette asked, multiple images then flashed across the mirror’s surface. Hawkmoth entering the town with Ivan, Ivan destroying buildings and streets and anything else he could find, a small figure hiding underneath a table in the corner of a dark room, And the silhouette of Hawkmoth entering the room and extending a hand out to the figure.

 

Marinette then heard hawkmoth voice, the sound of it sending shivers up her back in memoratic horror, “I can stop this fear, I can give you the power to not be afraid and to save everyone. Just make a deal with me and everything you want is yours.”

 

Behind Marinette, the wall successfully shattered as the monster broke through it and Leaped across the ballroom to land behind her with a crash. The floor shook and tilted downwards towards the monster as Marinette stumbled forward to gain her balance, she could feel its large presence towering over her; Its breath was hot on her back. The monster stopped moving for a moment, standing motionless behind Marinette and staring at the scene the Mirror was showing them. In this silence, Marinette could hear soft weeps and cries for help from a voice that was distinctly Sabrina’s.

 

The images cleared away to show Marinette and the room’s reflection. Behind her, she saw the giant hole that the monster had created and the giant indent in the floor where the monster landed. But behind her didn’t stand whatever monstrosity that Hawkmoth had made. Instead, what stood behind her, in all her glory, was a short girl with multicolored hair. She still looked exactly as she did the last time Marinette had seen her in the market, with the exception that her eyes seemed larger and more scared.

 

Upon seeing the girl, a small gasp emitted from Marinette's mouth, “Mylene.”

 

Marinette had only been able to say her name before Mylene's monster form let out a horrifying scream, and Marinette watched as the human reflection of Mylene's face contorted into a scream of terror; looking more scared than scary. The roar shook the entire palace, rumbling the floor and causing the paintings on the wall to move about, one or two successfully coming off their hooks and falling to the ground. From above, one to the old chandeliers shook and broke loose from the roof and came crashing down, smashing into the floor a few feet away. Marinette could hear Sabrina scream in response.

 

As Marinette turned to look at Mylene, she saw a giant purple hand reach forward to grab her. She jumped out of the way and rolled across the floor, just missing getting captured by Mylene by an inch. She takes this time to turn and fully to stare up at Mylene. The large beast stared back, it's three eyes blinking at Marinette. She was almost as large as Ivan was, a large purple and pink form, with blue tendrils emitting from her back to replicate hair. Her thick sharp teeth were bared as she growled. Behind her, Marinette could see Sabrina swinging in the air, Mylene’s tail wrapped around her in a firm grip.

 

Mylene’s arm flew forward again, this time Marinette failing to escape her grip. Mylene’s hand grabbed her and threw her backward into the mirror. She tried to curl into herself as her back hit the mirror. The mirror broke, fracturing out from where her and Mylene's hand hit it. Mylene pinned Marinette up against the Mirror and growled up at her as Marinette struggled to try to pull herself from Mylene’s grip.

 

“Mylene…” Marinette struggled to say as she clawed at Mylene's hand. As if to reply to Marinette,  Mylene opened her mouth in a roar and began to expel a jet of purple slime from her mouth. The slime seemed to just miss Marinette, hitting the mirror a few inches to the left of her head.

 

Marinette needed to get out of Mylene's grip, and she needed to demobilize Mylene. She took a quick glance across the ballroom, glancing about and seeing a few thing that stuck out to her, the chandeliers and glass roof above them, the ropes that were attached to the chandeliers keeping them up, the shards of mirror around her. A train of thought went through her mind and she began her plan.

 

“I'm sorry I'm about to do this.” Marinette reached above her shoulder and took hold of one of the shards and ripped it off the mirror. She then slammed it down, embedding it into Mylene's hand. Mylene howled and let go of Marinette, dropping her to the floor. Marinette used this to grab the cloth and another small shard, and then duck under Mylene to wrap the cloth around her hind legs. She did this quickly as possible so that she can focus on more important things, like rescuing Sabrina. The grip Mylene's tail had on her was strong, and she had her tail lifted out of Marinette's reach.

 

But Marinette had a plan. With a swift yank she was able to pull one of Mylene's legs out from under her, not causing her to fall over, but definitely causing enough unbalance to have Mylene lower her tail and loosen her grip in distraction.  Marinette jumped at Sabrina, grabbing her by the legs and yanking downwards to free Sabrina from the grip. The two girls fell to the ground, Marinette landing on her feet as Sabrina crumbled to the floor.

 

As Mylene began to pull herself together by ripping the mirror out of her hand and trying to rip the cloth off her legs, Marinette kept trying to speed things along. She took hold of Sabrina’s arm and pulled her up and to the wall where the rope to the chandeliers was held. She then pulled off her back lucky charm and wrapped the rope around her hand a few times.

 

“W-what are you doing?” Sabrina asked as she watched Marinette pull out the mirror shard and lift it above the rope.

 

Marinette turned and pulled Sabrina closer. “I'm going to get you out of here,” She answered as she kept an eye on Mylene, “Now I need you to wrap your arms around my neck and hold on as hard as you can.”

 

Sabrina did so, and Marinette waited a few seconds to figure out exactly where the chandelier would fall before cutting the rope. the chandelier fell, hitting Mylene in the head and crashing both of them to the floor. At the same time, Marinette and Sabrina were whisked upwards at a quick speed towards the roof. Sabrina screamed and clung tighter, and Marinette swung the shield above her before impact against the roof. With proper maneuvering, Marinette was able to smash the roof and swing up through it. The glass roof shattered and fell down onto the ballroom, and Marinette tried her hardest to keep any glass from cutting her or Sabrina.

 

The two pulled themselves onto the roof, and Marinette didn't put Sabrina down until she was away from the glass. She places Sabrina down and turned back to look down into the ballroom. She saw Mylene laying there, she was knocked out from the chandelier crashing down on her head.

 

Marinette felt guilty, having knocked out a close friend via light fixture. But she could make it up to Mylene if she could figure out how to fix the curse that Hawkmoth had her under. First things first, Marinette had to get Sabrina safely away. As Marinette turned to leave she noticed something, small red dots floating in the air and resting at the hole in the roof. Upon closer inspection,  Marinette realized they were ladybugs and were definitely sent as a message from Tikki.

 

“What?” Marinette asked the bugs, “I'm going to deal with her later, right now I'm rescuing Sabrina.”

 

More ladybugs appeared and rested near the hole, covering the area in red.

 

Marinette huffed, “What are you trying to say? I just can't go down there! I need to get this girl away from the palace! And find the others…” Marinette stopped, multiple thoughts now running through her mind. _The others, Mylene wouldn't kill them. She must have them somewhere, she knows where they are._

 

As a plan formed in her head, a voice squeaked behind her, “um, are you talking to a bunch of bugs?”

 

Marinette looked to Sabrina, who was now gawking at her, “Yeah… um, never mind that. How are you at climbing?”

 

“Average I guess.”

 

“Okay then, well then I need you to go to the front of the palace and to climb down the trellises by yourself.” Marinette pointed out where Sabrina needed to go, “I have to stay here and try to find the others.”

 

Sabrina agreed and headed off, and Marinette headed back to the ballroom. using the rope she took from home, she rappelled down into the palace once again. Getting to the bottom and pulling the rope down to shove into her back, Marinette then went back to the unconscious Mylene.  She poked and lightly kicked at Mylene in attempts to wake her, eventually just throwing herself at the side of Mylene's head in attempts at waking her.

 

Eventually, Mylene woke up. Letting out A large monstrous groan and blinking up at Marinette who stood before her.

 

“I'm here to help,” Marinette said, Mylene growled and opened her mouth. She blasted Marinette with goo, covered er head to toe and trapping her.

 

\----------

 

When Marinette successfully pulled herself out of the goop she found herself on the inside of another prison in the shape of a purple egg. All she could see was purple, and she could hear muffled screams elsewhere in the distance. there was light above, she could see it flickering through the thick shell. A large thumping informed her of the presence of Mylene in the room. As the thumping got closer Marinette yelled out.

 

“Mylene!!!! MYLENE!”

 

The monster Mylene seemed to recognize her name as the egg went dark from her hovering in front of the light overhead. Marinette heard the low whimper that came from Mylene.

 

“Mylene listen to me. I know what Hawkmoth did to you and I know why; I know what he promised. But Mylene,  it's not worth it. I can help you.”

 

Mylene whined and Marinette saw the silhouette of a large clawed hand rest on the shell. Marinette really wished Mylene could speak like Ivan had.

 

“Okay… okay, you are calm. So just listen to me and I'll try explaining. I have been sent here by the great fairy Tikki. I'm here to save everyone, and that includes you Mylene.  You **and** Ivan.  I want to save you both.”

 

At the mention of Ivan, the hand disappeared and Marinette heard Mylene wail sadly.

 

“Ivan? Ivan makes you sad? Ivan is fine Mylene! Well, more or less,” Marinette added softly and more to herself. “At least he's not dead.”

 

Mylene let out a massive roar that was followed by the muffled screams of the other people probably in egg prisons of their own. And Marinette felt Mylene footsteps heading away from her and leaving the area they were in.

 

“No! No no no no no! Mylene!  Mylene come back! Come on!” Marinette smacked on the egg shell in desperation,  the sound of her footsteps finally disappeared and Marinette let out a frustrated scream.

 

She thought about how to get out, her first thought being that of lucky charm. She pulled the shield off her back and took one look at it, hoping this didn't break the thing.

 

“I'm given a magical artifact by an all powerful fairy and I’m going to use it to break out of an egg,” Marinette said to herself. She proceeded to smash the edge of the shield into the wall of the egg repeatedly and for a long time. Until finally the egg began to give way and cracks formed on the surface of the shell; Giving Marinette hope of escape.

 

\----------------------

 

While the trip through the palace was monster-less, Adrien still had the struggle of rescuing the two girls. The first problem came from Chloe as they traversed the first tight hallway out of the queen’s quarters. Halfway through the hall her dress got stuck, and pushing and pulling from Adrien and Alya would move her.

 

“Why are you wearing this giant thing anyway.” Alya had yelled, gesturing to the dress. “Six months and you're just sitting around this palace in this thing!”

 

“stop complaining and just help me!” Chloe yelled back.

 

“Hold on,” Adrien said from behind them. And without warning, he started to kick against the dress.

 

“Hey what are you doing!” Chloe screeched. But eventually, the metal of the hoopskirt underneath all the fabric bent and allowed Chloe to get unstuck and continue through the hall.

 

The second problem was once they got out of the hallway and continued through the palace. Alya had become distracted by trinkets, books, scrolls, and paintings. She would stop to grab Items or too carefully cut down paintings.

 

“You're too slow!” Chloe whined.

 

“I'm not letting these valuables and information be lost to one of Hawkmoth's monsters!” Alya proclaimed as she finished cutting down a painting. Adrien had to admit it but he admired her for what she was doing, even though she was slowing down the escape.

 

The third problem was that the front door was locked, and less of a lock on the door lock and more of a giant wall of goo blocking the door kind of locked.

 

As the four stared up at the purple ooze Adrien reached forward to touch it and his hand was slapped away by Alya.  “Don't just go sticking your fingers in unknown substances! Who raised you!?”

 

Adrien shrugged nonchalantly, then gazed up at the goop with a grin. “This seems to be a sticky situation.”

 

Alya groaned and shushed him “Let's just find another door.”

 

“No, wait!” Adrien pulled out Cataclysm,  the sword could cut through absolutely everything. He swiped across the gooey wall, making a clean cut straight through. The goo just re-fused back together leaving the four groaning. “Okay...now let's go find another door.”

 

He leads them to two other doors, and a servant's entryway; All covered in the same slime. He eventually got them outside and into the back garden through the servant hall he had walked with Marinette.  Chloe didn't seem impressed.

 

“What are we supposed to do out here!? We are still in the palace!!”

 

“For now you are outside and away from the monster. I suggest hiding in the bushes until I get back.” Adrien answered as he hid them in the bushes and headed back towards the palace.

 

“Where are you going?” Chloe’s voice asked as it raised two octaves in fear.

 

Adrien took Cataclysm and spun it in his hand. “I'm going to find Ladybug and Slay the monster.” he headed across the garden and back towards his mother's greenhouse. He ran inside and into the ballroom,  stopping to inspect the scene before him. The giant mirror was destroyed,  large and small shards scattered across the floor, a chandelier lay crumpled on the ground, the roof had been broken, and similar goop that was on the door was scattered about. There was no sign of either the monster or Ladybug but there were definite outlines in the dust and glass where a massive beast had laid and footsteps where it left.

 

Adrien didn't know if Ladybug was with the monster or if she escaped,

He knew that his Bad luck could have rubbed off on her and she could have been captured, and his bad luck probably prevents him from finding her. But he headed over to the hole where the monsters footsteps lead, entered down into it.

 

Somehow, the journey to find the monster was uneventful. He wandered the halls, noticing that there was goop on the walls down here too. But instead of blocking things, Adrien noticed that they were markings. Maybe to help the monster find it's way through hall?

 

He followed the markings,  and the farther in he got the more markings appeared until they covered. he only ran into the monster once, ducking a corner unnoticed while it lumbered past. Adrien thought him imagining things because the beast was a lot smaller now. Once it disappeared out of sight  Adrien continued his trek. Turning down the slime covered tunnel and following it at a quick pace.

 

at the end of the hall was the dungeon.  Originally empty and never used, was now wall to wall covered with large purple eggs. Muffled crying and wails could be heard from most of them. Chat pulled out Cataclysm and sliced the top off, the person inside, a man Adrien assumed was a village local, screamed in horror “don't eat me!” over and over again until Adrien shushed him.

 

“Can you get out?” Adrien asked, the man nodded and Adrien turned to inspect the rest of the eggs. He starts to slice at each one he came too and let the person out and pointing them in the direction of freedom. Hopefully one of them had ladybug in it.

 

As he gets to the back he starts to hear a soft thudding and starts to follow it. It leads him to an egg that to his surprise was already cracking.

 

“Ladybug?” He asked as he went to touch the shell. At that moment the egg was fully smashed out and a red shield broke through. Leaving a fairly sizable hole Chat could look into, where large blue eyes looked out.

 

“Hello!” Chat said with a smile. Which got wider as a tired Ladybug smiled back.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Do you need help coming out of your **shell**?”

 

There was a small pause, Ladybug stared at him for a second before letting out a weak laugh and replying. “Sure, I'm a little egg-xausted.”

 

Adrien's heart swelled, and using Cataclysm he cut away at the hole to remove any sharp points. Once done Ladybug began to pull herself out of the egg. Adrien stepped forward and put his hands around her waist to lift her up and out, one of her arms wrapped around his neck.

 

As He lifted ladybug out of the egg. He was very aware of how close they were,  how well she fit in his arms, how close her face was to her face, How He could smell a mixed scent of pine and cinnamon.

 

She herself hadn’t even registered their proximity.  The moment she was out of the egg she was pulling herself away from Adrien with a thank you and began wandering through the prison.

 

“Are the girls out?” Ladybug asked.

 

“I was able to bring them to the garden. They are hiding there now.”

 

She nodded. “we need to get the rest out of here. And then we need to save My-The monster.”

 

Adrien was instantly confused. “Save the monster? Save the monster from what?”

 

Ladybug looked at him, there was a strange look of sadness on her face that Adrien didn’t understand. “That monster is a person...I… I don't expect you to understand me or this… but that monster is a girl, and she is scared and confused and I need to help her.” something seemed to catch Ladybug's eye to her left and she sped away into one of the empty dungeon cells.

 

Adrien followed her, Entering into a Cell that hadn't been touched by either goo or egg. At the far wall was a small table holding a select bit of items and in the corner, a bunch of items and pillows were molded to create a nest.

 

Ladybug began inspecting the desk, lightly tracing her hand lightly over paper and clothes.  Adrien's eyes instead went directly to the red rose in the center of the desk, resting in a glass vase from the palace. It reminded him of the flowers that the entertainer Nino had been handing out.

 

“Here look at this!” She took the papers that were piled on the desk to show Adrien. It was a list of names; with each name having either the words saved, lost, or missing written beside them.

 

“The monster has fantastic handwriting. but what does this mean?”

 

Ladybug looked over the list and then out at the eggs. “This is a list of all of the people who lived in the village, her friends, her family, her neighbors. she was trying to save people. She knows that there is a monster in town. So she is trying to protect them. ”

 

“By Egg-xiling theme to here?”

 

Ladybug looked up at him unimpressed.  “That was a stretch.”

 

“Ya know you're right.  I felt it the moment I said it.”

 

“Work on your egg-secution and get back to me with a better one.” Ladybug said with a smile as she patted his chest. Adrien snorted and tried to not instantly tell this stranger he loved her.

 

Ladybug’s eyebrows knit together and she frowned at the list causing Adrien to ask. “what's wrong.”

 

“Nothing…” Ladybug’s response was instant as put down the list. Curious,  Adrien swiped the paper and stuffed it in his bag. Meanwhile, ladybug had begun to think out loud.

 

“the monster came, and she made a deal with Hawkmoth to have the power to save people. she saved her parents, the owners of the general store, and half of the town. But she has Ivan down as missing. She has no idea where Ivan is.”

 

“Who’s Ivan?”

 

“The boy she likes. We need to find him.” Ladybug looked at the rose and plucked it from the vase and tucked it into her ear. “I know we just met but could you do this for me?”

 

Adrien's stepped forward, trying to close the space between them. “Of course anything.”

 

“I need you to stay here and release everyone else, once you do that find the castle monster and bring her to the garden. I need to go to the village and bring the rock monster here.”

 

Adrien nodded, though reluctantly. After separating the first time Ladybug had been attacked and Egged by this monster. Adrien didn't know what would happen if they separated again. But he looked into her face and saw pure determination and a made up mind. He would do this for her.

 

Ladybug smiled at him and with a little hug, she rushed out the door and out into the palace. Adrien was left alone in the room, frozen and buzzing for a split second over the hug. As he shook off the feeling, he took the time to inspect the paper in his bag. There was nothing different from it to the other list, but Adrien noticed at the bottom in writing was Marinette's name with the word Lost written beside it. Adrien stared at the name for a moment before tucking it back in his bag and got to work cutting open the rest of the eggs.

 

\--------------------------

 

Like Chat Noir, Marinette was able to get to the goo covered door. Unlike Chat, she didn't go to find another door. She stood staring at the door for a few seconds, turned to grab a chair by the wall. And tossed it straight through one of the large windows out to the front courtyard.  

 

She pulled herself through the window and once again ran down the winter road to the village, and once again slowing her pace crossing the bridge. Her thoughts on the plan she had to form.

 

_Okay, I have to get Ivan to the palace. Plan A: Calm him down and get him to trust me_

 

Marinette’s hand went to touch the rose by her ear. The moment she saw it she knew it was the flower Ivan had given Mylene,  she didn't know how it survived for six months, but she knew she could use it to her advantage against both beasts.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep hitting that big old writers block. And that block is covered in ideas for other stories
> 
> I rewatched Horrificator during the editing of this chapter. Really helped fix things up
> 
> Next chapter  
> Beauty goes up against the beast... and the other beast.


	12. And the two lovers' statue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Chat and Ladybug anger giant beasts
> 
> but a happy ending Is on the way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to notice my updates are getting farther and farther apart, which I'm sorry about because I have like five chapters backlogged. Right now I'm working on the next fairytale arc. Which is a little more, complexed. So my mind is a little all over the place in the planning stage, rethinking about chapters i've already written. Or when you get a really good idea for the story that needs to be written but it changes the timeline so you need to go and make major edits.

Chapter 12: And the two lovers statue

 

She arrived at the village and didn't spot Ivan anywhere. Though a constant soft, distant thumping indicated he was still wandering around town somewhere. Marinette went looking for him. Wandering the empty streets, Marinette was forced to step over the rubble of buildings she had known and grew up around her entire life. She managed to make her way through the market and to the front of her parent’s bakery.

From this angle of seeing the outside of the house, she could tell the stark difference between the bakery and the buildings around. The bakery was completely untouched, no broken glass or holes in the walls. Down the street, the general store, Mylene’s home and work, was equally untouched.

But what Marinette hadn’t seen from inside the bakery was the piles of wildflowers around the base of each building, or the shredded red cloth hanging from the bakery sign. Marinette stared up at the rest of her old red cloak, thumbing the edge of the half she still wore. Focused on memories, and thinking of what to do, She didn't notice when the thumping stopped.

A roar broke the silence and Marinette turned to watch the massive rock form of Ivan leap over buildings and lands in a giant crash in front of her; causing Marinette to stumble back and creating a hole in the ground where he landed. The massive giant stood to his full form and spoke down to her with a deep voice that Marinette could barely hear Ivan in.

“Who are you?”

Marinette stood tall, she knew that talking to Ivan could help stop whatever curse held him. So her plan was to just talk to him. “My name is Ladybug, I know that you are Ivan Bruel I'm here to help you. I'm here to break your curse.”

Something about him changed the moment she said his name. His eyes had widened and he looked like he was conscious about who he was and what was happening.He began to shake his head back and forth. “You **can't** break my curse.”

“I can find a way. I can turn you back to the person you used to be.”

“NO.” Marinette flinched at Ivan’s shouts. His anger reminding her of the trees she saw him shatter.“I am a **monster**. You **can't** fix me.”

Marinette was starting to get a little frustrated, Mylene won’t listen to her because she thinks Ivan is dead. Ivan won’t listen to her because he thinks he’s a monster because he killed her. Everything would be easier to fix if everyone just listened to her.

“I can at least try! Ivan, are you okay with this? Because I'm not okay with this. And I know for a fact Marinette would not be okay with this.”

“Marinette is dead!”

“Okay well, that's your personal opinion.” Marinette said, and then thought of something “I-I mean...what if I know she isn't? What if I told you that she was alive and well and I could… bring her home.”

“Liar! Marinette fell off a cliff. No one could survive a fall like that.”

“I saved her,” Not exactly a lie, but Marinette was definitely spewing half truths. “I saved her from the fall and I can help you with your curse and then with your help I can save Mylene.”

Wrong choice of words. Ivan let out a massive roar, his features contorting and his eyes glowing a purple. “SHUT UP!” he swung his arm out wildly, smashing his fist into the front window of the bakery. The moment the windowpane crashed and crumbled he backed away in horror at what happened.

“Okay. I can't reason with you.” Marinette said not caring if he heard or not, more or less talking to herself. “But I still need you at the palace so it's time for plan B”

Plan B, of course, was to make Ivan angry enough to chase after her and follow her all the way back to the palace. Marinette pulled out Lucky charm, and swung it with both hands into another one of the store windows. The shattering of glass mirrored the breaking of her heart as she did it. She had to remind herself it was for the greater good. _Sorry Mom and Dad, sorry mom and dad, sorry mom and dad, sorry mom and dad, sorry_ …..

Ivan let out another Roar.

“What are you doing!?”

Marinette started to walk backward, away from Ivan and positioning herself in front of another window. “Does that make you angry? Some stranger is destroying the precious home of a childhood friend that **you** killed.”

Marinette smashed another window. She could see Ivan getting angrier, as he shouted. “Stop It!”  
She stepped backward again, “After I'm done here I’m going to go to that general store there and wreck it too!” Marinette shouted up at him as the shield went through the last window. “Unless you stop me you big beast!”

Ivan lunged, Marinette ran

\------------------------------------

 

Finding Horrificator wasn’t going to be difficult. Since she was a large purple, goo-spewing monster. The challenge for Adrien was getting all of the civilians’s out of their prisons and out of the palace before Horrificator returned to recapture them all.

But with the help of Cataclysm. The Job of getting everyone out of the eggs and directing them towards the front entrance was going faster than he thought it would.

Unfortunately, his bad luck god in the way.

Halfway through the job, and in the middle of slicing open an egg, he heard the distant screams of the escapees. He silently swore, finishing opening the egg enough for the civilian inside to get out themselves before booking it back up through the castle and towards the yelling. He arrived at the front foyer of the palace, where the slime covered doors were settled, to find a small group of people cowering in the corner, their feet firmly planted in the ground with goo.

Adrien wasn’t an idiot, and to him where there is a group of people needing his help and no giant monster who should still be around not visible. That is clearly a trap. Adrien backed up into a hallway, where the ceiling was lower and there were fewer places for a giant purple thing to sneak attack him. THEN he inspected the room, there was nothing.

And suddenly

There was purple.

Horrificator had been hiding on the ceiling, right above the doorway he was in, the only way he could see her was is he left the hallway and looked straight up.

“Hi,” Adrien said to Her. He turned to run, and she followed. He knew the exact route he needed to take. Going through the destroyed hallways until he re-reached the hidden ballroom, go out through the greenhouse, and into the garden.

Hopefully, Ladybug would be ready and there already.

 

\------------------------------

  
Marinette ran faster that she had before, speeding through town and up towards the palace. Highly aware of Ivan following her. She was amazed that she managed to outrun him for the second time, but she did. He had slowed down through the woods, and Marinette had the luck of a few icy patches that he slipped on while she skated across. Weaving her way up the snowy mountain path, she swerved right and went around the back of the palace again. Slipping around the trees and quickly climbing the cliff into the back garden once more.

She stopped in the center of the garden, a few feet from the massive peacock statue. From that angle she could see everything, she saw Alya and Chloe coming out from their hiding spots in the trees, Alya rushing forward probably with the intent of helping her, Marinette put her hand up to stop her, and Alya stopped in her tracks. She turned to see Chat appearing from the direction of the greenhouse. He stopped when he saw her and His face broke into a relieved smile.

And then she saw Ivan, he had opted from crashing through the palace and instead went around the outer wall and leaping over the wall and into the garden. He smashed down into the garden and sent a wave of snow everywhere. The wave almost buried Marinette, and for a moment she was blinded by white. She could hear the girls screaming in terror, and could hear Chat yelling for Ladybug. She could hear the roar of Ivan and feel the heat of his breath.

And then she heard the sound of more glass breaking, and a building being destroyed. And as the snow died down and she pulled her out of where she was stuck, she saw the palace wall behind Chat crumble and smash as The giant purple monster that was Mylene came smashing through. She entered the garden and looked straight at Marinette and Ivan, and with a roar leaped into the air and land in the snow behind Marinette. Marinette braced herself as another large wave of snow threatened to bury her alive.

She then felt two strong hands grab her by her arms and pulled her out of the snow for a second time. She found herself between two giant monsters that were eyeing each other, Chat’s arms wrapped around her waist lifting her off the ground. she could barely hear him asking her if she was okay; her mind focused on The two figures on either side of them. Ivan had forgotten about Marinette, and was now focused on the monster in front of him, he growled and glared at her threateningly. Mylene equally forgot the people around her, looking only to the threat in front of her. She seemed to grow before their very eyes, making herself larger than Ivan and baring her teeth at him.

Marinette pulled herself out of Chat’s grasp, gripping her shield with one hand and pulling the flower out from behind her ear with another. She reassessed where the girls were to make sure they were okay, Chloe was now clung to Alya’s waist where they fell in the snow behind Ivan. She looked back at Chat, who watched her tense, waiting to see what she would do. Marinette pursed her lips and tried to stand straighter, to give herself some extra height against the two giants that surrounded her.

“Alright, this is ENOUGH!” Marinette yelled at the top of her lungs, gaining the attention of everyone in the garden. The two beasts looking down at her with slight surprise that she was still there.

“I have had enough of this! You,” She pulled the rose out from behind her ear and pointed it at Ivan, “Are Ivan Bruel! You are an apprentice baker, you like weird music and you have the hugest crush on your friend Mylene.” Ivan seemed to back away slightly, once again mentioning his name seemed to affect his curse; and removed the monstrous hostility he had. He definitely recognized the flower. Mylene instead looked up at the rock monster with all three wide orange eyes, her mouth hung open. Looking like she is seeing something she hadn’t seen before.

“And you,” Marinette turned her focus on Mylene, who seemed to shrink a bit from Marinette’s tirade of words. Marinette began shaking the red rose in front of both of them, “You are Mylene Haprèle! You work at the general store, you're scared of the dark, spiders, and clowns. You also have feelings for your friend Ivan, but didn't want to say anything because you were afraid he didn't feel the same way. And the reason you are a monster right now is so that you can save people in a way you couldn't save Ivan. ” Mylene seemed to shrink more and it was Ivan’s turn to stare at her aghast.

“And this whole thing is ridiculous because you saving people by putting them in egg prisons is just the kind of terrorization that hawkmoth would want.” Marinette continued, the frustration that she had for the whole situation bubbling to the surface. “And this whole situation is ridiculous because you both like each other but refuse to talk about it all of this could've been prevented if you just communicated. People have **died**! Now I demand you two fix this!”

Everything went quiet, with only the winter wind howling and whipping Marinette’s cape and hair this way and that. Everyone waited to see what would happen next. Ivan and Mylene seemed to stare at each other until Ivan leaned down and reached his hand out to take the rose; Marinette placed it in his giant rocky hand. He lifted it up to inspect it closer, his face had softened considerably as a small smile broke through. He looked back up at Mylene and slowly and shakily reached out to tuck the flower behind one of the long blue tendrils that stuck out of her head. Mylene’s purple skin seemed to deepen in a strange colored blush.

“Mylene?” Ivan asked.

Mylene nodded enthusiastically and in a quick second had lept at Ivan to place a giant purple kiss on his giant rock face. Ivan had caught her to return the kiss, but the two fell backward into the snow; causing a third wave of snow to cover everyone.

Chat pulled her once again out of the snow and Marinette sighed with relief and smiled at the two who were kissing and cuddling. From a distance, she heard Chloe comment “what the heck just happened?!”

Then, in a grand light show of red and white, they watched as the two monstrous forms were lifted into the air and transformed back into their old human self. while transforming two small black butterflies exited from them and flew off into the air. The two newly transformed humans rested down hand in hand right in front of Marinette. Mylene once again threw herself into Ivan’s arm, burying her face in his chest.

“Ladybug.” Ivan turned his attention to Marinette, his voice had gotten quiet so that Alya who was running towards them couldn’t hear “what you told me in the village, about Marinette. Was that true?”

Marinette felt Chat’s arms that were still holding onto her tense at the question, she smiled and nodded mouthing silently. “She’s okay.” Ivan let out a large sigh of relief and returned his attention to Mylene, tucking his head down and rubbing her back.

“ **Do you think this is over?** ” A large booming voice echoed over the Garden, one Marinette instantly recognized as Hawkmoth. She looked to Chat, who had stepped back to pull out his sword and was scanning the garden for the wizard. His other hand still gripping her arm.

Marinette then noticed the terrace of the palace. It was now covered in the purple butterflies that she had seen before and seemed to be the origin of the voice.

“ **You who call yourself Ladybug. Do you think I am not prepared for the day the fairies would send someone to stop me.** ” the voice continued. “ **Do you think I will just give you the queen’s palace? Or that I will let you stop me from my quest? You won't make it out of this palace alive.** ”

Marinette Gasped as she watched one of the larger butterflies fly forward and rest on the railing of the terrace, the area around it suddenly turning to stone and spreading, the stone etching its way up the palace walls and down the palace stair and into the garden. Trees, bushes, and snow all turned to stone.

“Time to go!” Chat said at her side and started to tug.

“No, wait! We have to get everyone!” She scanned the garden. Alya had dragged Chloe towards them and away from the stone. But the other villagers that were escaping? Had they gotten away?

“I’m sorry Ladybug, but there is no time,” Chat looked at Marinette in the eyes, cupping her face with his hand. She could see in his eyes that he was just as torn about what he was saying as she was “And We are no use to anyone if we are also stone.”

“But-” Marinette didn't get a chance to argue because at that moment Ivan had picked her,chat, Alya, and Chloe up in his large arms and ran towards the cliff edge, Mylene behind him and they kept out of reach of the stone,

Reaching the stone wall Marinette heard a whisper in her ear from Ivan. “Good luck… thank you.”

And Ivan tossed them off the cliff, Marinette looking back at him in her descent to see a statue of Ivan and Mylene embracing each other and staring out past the cliff and to the world.

Chat was quicker than her to react to their plummet; the feeling of falling and the sound of the wind Whipping past her caused her to freeze in fear. She barely registered when Chat had slipped the shield off her arm and pulled it underneath them.

Chat collected everyone that was falling, wrapping one arm around Marinette’s waist and Pulling in a screaming Alya and Chloe with his other. Marinette could hear him yelling but couldn’t understand him. She looked down to see the world closing in on them.

Tikki's voice broke through Marinette’s mind. “ **Trust Lucky Charm luck and it will save your life** ”

Marinette snapped back to reality, and She went to grip the shield and helped Chat pull the girls closer. From the hand holding the shield, she felt a blast of energy and heat, and Lucky charm began to grow large enough for the four to be cramped but resting on the shield as it fell to earth.

The shield hit the ground with a crash and continued to slide down the mountain’s snowy slope. Marinette heard Chat yelling directions for everyone to lean while they weaved through trees and rocks. He had his sword out to help with sharper turns, shoving it in the ground so the shield would pivot around it to another rout.

Halfway through their descent down the mountain, they hit a thick section of Forest, which proceeded to separate everyone. Chat fell off first as a tree branch came out of nowhere and hit him in the chest, Marinette watching his black figure flying off and disappearing in the snow. Alya went next when the lack of chat on the shield caused the shield to be unbalanced and bumped a rock that sent her flying. Somehow, clinging to her waist, Chloe stuck with her.

They broke free from the forest and came into view of a large river. Marinette tried to swerve to avoid it and then tried to brake. The shield skipped into the river and stopped in the middle. The two fell down onto the middle of the shield, Marinette Immediately pulled herself from a clingy Chloe and started calling out to the forest.

“Chat! CHAT! ALYA!!”

The forest was quiet, and the current of the river began to pull the two girls down the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Beauty and the beast arc Is officially done. And the next arc is a fun one. as forewarning it's not just one fairytale though, it's more like I took three different fairytales and spliced them together into one big story of fun.
> 
> also that ending, like i'm sorry? I'm so sorry Ivan baby I didn't want this story to be as angsty as it's getting. I have to make it up soon them. ((Though i'll be honest, out of all the fic ideas i have for ML. this might be the least angsty?)


	13. And the court of monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Interlude
> 
> with two secret meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god I just noticed the last time i updated this was half a year ago. my goodness.

**And the court of monsters**

  
  
  


\------------------

  
  


Lila’s footsteps echoed through the long hallway, the clacking of her shoes the only sound existing. She straightened her back and readjusted her skirts, she had put extra effort into her looks today, Picking out her favorite orange dress. Though right now she felt like the only piece of color in the world in this hallway that was only black and white. 

 

She had only been in living in the royal city for a few months before Hawkmoth had taken rule, and she had been a member of the Royal court for even less. She had traveled to this country In order to start a new life and to become as rich and powerful as she could. And boy she did, lying and clawing her way until she was in a position where she could exit and enter the palace freely and had almost managed to get a private visit with the prince.

 

Little had changed for her when Hawkmoth had taken over. The day he took over he had placed her alongside all the other Nobles under house arrest. She couldn’t leave her home but wasn't denied the luxuries that she had. This was the first time she had been outside of her house in months. 

 

At the end of the hallway stood the large black and white doors to the royal throne room. The black doors inlaid with white stones that had been carved to look like butterflies.  Lila wondered if the king knew when he had designed the palace that somehow Dark wizard named Hawkmoth who surrounds himself in butterflies would covet his throne. On either side of the doors stood two guards, covered head to toe in black armor with only faint etchings in red to mark that they were apart of Darkblade’s army.

 

Lila addressed them, her back straight and putting enough authority in her voice that they knew she was better than them, “I have been summoned for a private gathering by hawkmoth.”

 

“We are to wait for the other party to arrive.” Both soldiers said in unison, unnerving Lila. But she nodded and waited until she heard the clacking of a second set of footsteps approaching.

 

Lila turned to see the second guest. Approaching her was a woman with blond hair and a large blue gown, hooked on her arm was a parasol.

 

“Lady Aurore.” Lila curtsies slightly as she spoke to the woman. She then said. “I wasn't aware it was to rain today.”

 

“Lady Lila.” Aurore did the same before patting her parasol. “This is to protect my skin from the sun. I would prefer to keep it the fairest skin in the land.”

 

Before Lila could retort that fair skin doesn't mean beauty. The two guards tapped the ground with their staffs in unison and the doors to the throne room began to open.

 

The two entered a massive room of the same color scheme as the hall. Large white marble floors with black marbled vines decorating it. black walls with white decorative designs. In front of them was a large raised platform and throne made of black marble, etched into the entire piece of stone was small golden butterflies.

 

Behind the throne stood a massive mirror. Created of petrified wood and decorated with opals. Carved into the wood were seven large fairies. 

 

A voice was heard from behind the throne. “Show me again.”

 

The mirror’s reflection flickered, changing from the image of the hall to a large image of a small woman in a red cloak, dirty and bruised. She had unkempt black hair and large blue eyes. She was looking up towards the mirror from a lower angle she spoke calmly and smoothly.

 

“My name is ladybug, I know that you are Ivan Bruel I'm here to help you. I'm here to break your curse.”

 

The Image stopped again, pausing on her worried face. From behind the throne, the voice began again “who is she.”

 

Replying was a second voice, a softer voice “ **I do not know, I have never seen her before. I think she may be the champion of Tikki.** ”

 

“The fairies have finally begun to move against me. This will make what I’m trying to do tedious, but we will continue as planned”

 

“ **What about her? she was able to remove the curse from both Stoneheart and Horrificator.** ”

 

“She got Lucky, my butterflies should have left her a statue on top of a mountain. but if she survives the destruction of that palace and manages to get off that mountain, she would eventually have to cross the twin pass.”

 

“ **will the Wizards deal with her?”**

 

“I question how well those two will be in capturing her since they are focused more on the ruin of each other. But I’ll send a message to them to be on the lookout for her. They can at least stall her while I prepare a more suitable gift for this Ladybug”

 

From behind the throne came Hawkmoth, in new long purple robes embroidered with silver butterflies, he wore a ridiculously long purple cape, clipped in front of him with a butterfly brooch. In his hands was his staff. He walked around the podium and stood in front of the throne before looking down at both girls. Both Lila and Aurore did a deep curtsy towards him. They were forced to hold the curtsy for a long silent moment before Hawkmoth addressed them.

 

“I hope you two are aware as to why I have summoned you here?” 

 

Aurore and Lila peeked a look at each other, not knowing how to answer the question and whether they  **should** answer that question. 

 

“well...” Hawkmoth said impatiently. The girls flinched and Lila spoke first.

 

“I'm sorry your grace, I was not told the specifics.”

 

Lila shied away from the icy eyes of the wizard as he stared down at her with a cold enough expression to turn her to ice. Then he began in his sharp tone.

 

“You, lady Lila sought my help months ago to gain power and a position in the royal court. I helped you lie to the court on your skill to weave golden silk out of the hair of a boar. And I was able to raise you to a position where the court would view your as an Ideal candidate for the prince’s wife.” 

 

From beside Lila, Aurore snickered and the two snapped their heads towards her in equally strong glares. Aurore instantly stopped and Hawkmoth began to speak directly to her.

 

“And you Aurore, before I came to you, You were second best in comparison to your step sister. Everyone compared you to her in everything and you always came up short. If not for me your stepsister wouldn't be in hiding with the face of a sheep.

 

I have brought you two here because when I helped you with your problems we made an agreement that you owe me. And today I'm calling on that favor. I am looking for something and someone. And I'll need one of you two go out and search for it. The other I'll be sending out to stop a little bug from arriving at the palace. Do you understand?”

 

Lila did understand, like many people before her Hawkmoth was to turn her into a being of great power. She smiled to herself; this is what she had been waiting for. Her goal was to reach the most powerful position she could achieve,  and what was more powerful than Queen? The moment Hawkmoth frees her with her newly gained powers she will search for the prince, rescue the prince, and marry the prince, then defeat Hawkmoth in a grand sense of irony.

 

“I am fully ready to serve you, Your grace.” Lila said with another curtsy, beside her Aurore did the same but with more hesitation. They heard a sinister laugh and when they looked up Hawkmoth had resting on his hand two purple butterflies.

 

“You do not understand then, this wasn't a request.”

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------

  
  


Far away from the palace, hidden in one of the many ruins of the past, Tikki stood underneath a large statue that had seen better days. It had once been the figure of a knight that had served under the name of Plagg. But after Plagg decided to anger absolutely everyone, any statue that was in relation to him had been destroyed.  This one was no different,  the head had been smashed off and the entire thing was overtaken by moss. The only thing recognizable about it was the stone Cataclysm that was gripped in the headless statue’s hands.

 

“No respect for the hero's” Tikki mumbled to herself. “They risk their lives but as soon as their fairy does something their names are forgotten.”

 

“Did you choose this meeting place to complain to me once again about Plagg's punishment?” A voice said from behind Tikki. 

 

She turned to address the visitor, who entered the ruins from the large, destroyed stone doorway at the front of the building. While still taller than most humans, this fairy was shorter than Tikki by at least a head. His black hair was pulled back into a long braid down his back. His robes were a deep green, Embroidered with gold patterns mimicking water. His wings were opaque, patterned to look like the shell of a turtle. He decorated himself simply in comparison to Tikki or Plagg. With a single large piece of Jade hung around his neck. 

 

“I chose this place so that I felt more comfortable with whatever you wanted to talk to me about Wayzz.”Tikki answered as she sat down beneath the statue, patting to the spot beside her with a large smile. “Also we won't have any listeners here. So why did you want to talk.”

 

Wayzz looked up at the statue for a moment before stepping forward and sitting next to Tikki. Once doing so, Tikki pulled him into a large hug. She squeezed him for a good minute, until he hugged her back, before letting him go and allowing him to answer her question.

 

“Word has gotten around about your champions.” Wayzz said.

 

“Oh? What have you heard?”

 

“That out of nowhere the champions of Tikki and Plagg showed up at the Queen’s palace. Fought a monster and then fell off a cliff.”

 

Tikki sighed. “Yes, them falling wasn't in my foresight. Hawkmoth surprised me there. He knows a lot more spells than I thought he would, my dear Ladybug has a challenge ahead of her.” Tikki paused before asking, “Do they know either of the champion’s Identities?”

 

Wayzz shook his head, “We would Love to know where these two people came from. Especially since Plagg only has a small handful of people he is godfather too. And you haven't had a champion in decades.”

 

Tikki laughed “I can't tell you who she is yet because it's dangerous for people to know her identity.”

 

“But…”

 

“It’s not that I don't trust you Wayzz, but Hawkmoth has Akumas everywhere right now. And if he finds out who she is, he can also find out Chat's Identity. I hope you understand.”

 

Wayzz frowned but nodded, disappointingly accepting being in the dark. He then adds, “I have more information for you.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Firstly,  there is still no sign of Nooroo.”

 

Tikki fidgetted, Nooroo had vanished the day the king had been killed by hawkmoth.  It was assumed by a lot of Fairies that he went into mourning over his king, and rumors were spread that instead hawkmoth had imprisoned him somewhere where no man nor fairy can get to him. But Tikki thought of another reason he would be missing, a terrifying and unspeakable reason.

 

Wayzz, who sensed Tikki’s uncomfortableness, coughed to draw her out of her thoughts.

 

“Secondly, Fu has learned about you champions and is already heading out to help them.”

 

“Wait...what?” Tikki’s voiced raised in surprise,  “Fu retired years ago, what's he planning?”

 

Wayzz shrugged, “He didn't actually tell me, he just said that those two kids are going to need pushes in the right direction.”

 

“well, I guess that's good then. If there is anyone who could help them it's Fu.”

 

Wayzz nodded, paused once more, and then brought up the last topic. “Also, finally… Um… The two champions were last spotted traveling west, and are reported to being near Trixx’s hollow.”

 

“Yes, I don’t expect Trixx to be annoyed that my champion is in her territory because that would be ridiculous. I know she can be Territorial but…” Wayzz put up his hand to stop Tikki, Smiling and shaking his head.

 

“Trixx asked if she could borrow Ladybug for a bit.”

 

“What?”

 

“Apparently some Akumas have been Invading her area and affecting its citizens. So she was wondering since Ladybug was in the Area if she could get rid of the problem.”

 

“She can find her own Champion, she has that Ability.” Tikki sighed, “Okay, tell her She can borrow Ladybug. But this better not Take too long, we've already wasted to much time.”

 

The conversation over, and with business to attend to, the two stood up and Tikki escorted Wayzz out of the ruins. At the archways, He turned back to Plagg's statue, 

 

“Once this is all over we need to get all these statues fixed”

 

Tikki swooped in for another hug, squeezing the smaller fairy as hard as she could, “Goodbye Wayzz, we’ll need to get together again when the kingdom isn’t falling to ruin.”

 

As Wayzz leaves, Tikki turns back to the ruins of the statue. Waving her hand to summon a large beetle from the shadows. The beetle floats over to her and hovers a few feet away. Tikki materializes a large parchment of paper and a quill in front of her and began to write a quick note.

 

“I’ll need you to bring this to Plagg please,” she said as she addressed the beetle, rolling up the parchment and handing it to them. “There is something at the queen’s palace that I need to get to Ladybug, and I’ll need some assistance from him.” 

 

The beetle buzzed, taking the parchment and floating off, leaving Tikki to think of what needs to be done next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magical mirrors, and secret groves... love them.
> 
> the two biggest fairytale references in this one are Lila's "Rumplestiltzkin" though with a version that didn't use straw but boar hair. And Aurore's story was based on the story Kate Crackernut. which is a fun story I recommend checking out.
> 
> also there probably won't be any season two character's showing up in this story since while not written the base of the story is fairly lined out. (except maybe some other kwami's)
> 
> I'm going to actually update again later tonight. 
> 
> Next chapter: Marinette struggles with a bee, and befriends a cat


	14. And the Journey down the river

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette hears some tricky music
> 
> A Fox asks for a favour
> 
> and Chloe screams non stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gasp! two in one day...

**And the journey down the river.**

 

Marinette tried to paddle the shield towards the snowy shore, she really did try, she tried paddling with her arm in the ice cold water (giving up that after a couple minutes) and screamed into the woods for her friends (only giving up once her throat gave up). But there was something about the current that refuses to let her leave the center of the river, and the forest stayed silent, making Marinette more and more frustrated and having her question whether or not she actually has the gift of good luck. Chloe was also no help with her large, yellow dress taking up the majority of the shield and her, herself clinging to Ladybug in dramatism at all times. 

 

Eventually, as the night fell and a chill settled in, Marinette gave up and laid back against the pile of fabric. 

 

It was then that something heavy landed on her chest. Striking her firmly and knocking the wind out of her.

 

This set off another large set of shrill screams from Chloe, as Marinette looked to what had fallen on her and where it had come from. She was now looking up to a small black cat with bored, green eyes. And an abnormally large spotted beetle hovered above them. The beetle buzzed for a few seconds before it finally rested on the cat's head, the cat itself not flinching at the landing and continued to stare lazily at Marinette. In the cat's mouth was a velvet pouch, Red with spots. Chloe continued to scream, and Marinette decided to address that problem before addressing the cat and bug.

 

“Chloe!” She elbowed Chloe in the gut, stopping the screaming but not her hysterics. “Calm down.”

 

“BUT IT’S A GIANT BUG!” Chloe yelled, trying to bat it way. Marinette shifted to keep the cat and bug away from her. 

 

“You just spent the last six months hiding from a giant goo monster, this shouldn’t be that bad.”

 

“But… BUG!”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes and chose to look towards the two creatures, “And who are you suppose to be?”

 

The cat slowly blinked at her without a care in the world. The beetle, however,  began to move its front arms and fluttered its wings in a little dance. Chloe started to squeal in disgust at it and Marinette elbowed her again.

 

“Alright no talking, can I assume since you're a bug and you're a cat you're sent by Tikki and Plagg?”

 

No reaction from the cat; the beetle made a weird chirping noise and danced more enthusiastically. Marinette nodded, glad that her fairy godmother is still trying to help her. She then addressed the bag in the cat's mouth.

 

“Is that for me?“

 

The cat moved the bag away from her hand and went to sniff her, stuffing their nose in her side bag. 

 

“Hey!” Marinette pushed the cat away from the bag and tried to get the pouch from them. The cat once again dodged her; with the beetle wobbling to keep its balance on their head, before the cat went back in to poke its nose at the bag. 

 

“Ug!” Chloe said, “what a mangy, awful thing.” 

 

“Chloe stop,” Marinette said before talking to the cat again, “Listen There is nothing in here that cats eat.” she showed him the bag,  pulling out a few crust pieces of bread and cookies and whatever food she took from Chloe. The cat sniffed at them and bristled, turning away from her and flicking their tail in her face. The beetle rotated itself on the cat's head to face Marinette,  lightly smacking the cat with its tiny black bug arms.

 

“So I don't get what's in the bag unless I give you food? What's with that?” Marinette pouted and looked at the beetle. “what about you? Will you help me or do you want this bread?” 

 

The beetle chirped loudly and crawled down the cat's back to instead grab the cookies in it two front arms, doing a little dance before fluttering its wings and flying off.

 

“Okay! Leave me abandoned here with an emotionless, unhelpful cat...and Chloe! I'm fine with this!” Marinette yelled at the disappearing beetle. She groaned and tried to pull her legs in closer to herself. And just let the river float her farther and farther away from home. Her hands went up to scratch the cats ear absentmindedly as she thought of home. Images of Sabrina running away across the palace roof and into the night, of Ivan and Mylene turned to stone, of Chat and Alya disappearing into the snow. Were they okay? Was Chat, Alya, or even Sabrina okay? Is there some way to return Ivan and Mylene back to their normal selves once more?

 

“Ahem.” She heard Chloe clear her throat. And looked up at her.

 

Chloe’s back was straightened and she was looking down at Marinette with a small frown, “I don’t know what’s happening right now. I don’t know who you are, and I definitely don’t know what that was just then with the bug. But if you promise no more bugs…” she paused, “then I'll hire you.”

.

.

.

“Wait, what?”

 

Chloe proceeded to explain, “Clearly you know who I am. And therefore you know how important I am. My father was an important friend to the old king and I was betrothed to the prince,” Marinette rolled her eyes and tried to not zone out from listening to this spiel. “So I can assume that you rescuing me could mean either three things. One: You are desperately in love with me,”

 

“NOPE.”

 

“In which I'll have to politely turn down your advances because, once again,  I'm engaged. Or two, my daddy has no doubt put out a reward for my rescue that you wish to gain. Or three, you plan on using me to blackmail my daddy for even more money. And that's a bad idea because my daddy is brave and smart and won't bow to anyone.

 

So if it’s the money you are after, I can give you a better deal, and will be able to pay you handsomely afterward.”

 

“I’m kinda already busy Chloe.” Marinette interrupted, but Chloe either chose to ignore or just didn’t hear her at all.

 

“Hawkmoth has taken from me both my father and my fiancee, and I would like to hire you as my bodyguard to help me locate them. So that I can properly reunite with my one true love.”

 

“And your dad.”

 

“ **And** my daddy. Of course. Once this is done, both the prince and my father will pay you with more money than you would ever see in your life normally.”

 

“I'm not doing this for the money.”

 

Chloe didn’t listen to Marinette, “I’ll give you time to think about it. Now that that has been settled, you need to figure out how to get me out of this river. And a way to keep me warm.”

 

Marinette groaned and prepared to tell Chloe off. But she noticed how Chloe was shivering and understood that the fabric of her dress wasn't made to withstand a cold winter night. Marinette sighed and pulled off her cloak and tossed it at Chloe's face. The fabric of the top Tikki made for her still keeping her generally warm.

 

The river slowly drifted them down to wherever it was going. Once in awhile, Marinette would try to talk to the cat, sometimes nudging him with her foot,  sometimes trying to play I spy with it (since Chloe had no interest in such a trivial game). Most of the time she was trying to ignore Chloe’s yammering as Chloe told her life story. Her mind would drift off, from her parents trapped in Hawkmoth’s dungeon, to Adrien who was missing, and to Alya and Chat Noir. 

 

She worried greatly for Alya, with so much happening Marinette can’t help it. Alya was someone who loved to take control of situations and Marinette wouldn’t doubt Alya taking on saving the kingdom herself, walking straight up to where Hawkmoth was hiding and punching him in his face. 

 

She then thought of Chat. They had met, less than 24 hours ago. And then they were suddenly ripped apart without having any time to figure out what they were supposed to be to each other. From what she could tell she liked Chat. He was funny, skilled, and seemingly smart. He was exactly what she needed right now….

 

To rescue Adrien of course.

 

Nothing really changing about their surroundings for a long time. When things did change the sun was starting to rise, painting the morning sky with bright oranges and pinks. Chloe had finished her story she had been rambling about something and ended up drifting off to sleep. a breeze blew in a thick morning fog, Blanketing the river and making it difficult to see far distances. 

 

What the fog did do, of course, was cause Marinette to Jolt in surprise when a large silhouette emerged in front of them. A large stone arc that stretched across the river loomed ahead and cast a large shadow over everything around them. As they neared it Marinette recognized it as a large Bridge, extravagantly large. Unnecessarily, extravagantly large and arching in a perfect semi-circle. And clearly falling into disrepair. 

 

“You know,” Marinette commented to the cat, “I'm one to appreciate the beauty of fine architecture, but I'm starting to think there are way too many beautiful ruins in this kingdom.”

 

The cat just yawned and flicked its tail.

 

They floated under the bridge and Marinette discovered the underside to be decoratively painted. While the paint was chipping off, she could make out a large battle scene, with what seemed to be humans, fairies, and animals all mixed together. Among the crowds, there was clear focus of what would be Fairies’ champions. Marinette made out an orange one, a yellow one, and a green one. In the center of the mural was a red one and a black one, together. Marinette guessed that must of been one of Tikki’s previous champions.

 

“Cat. Do you know why Tikki chose me as her champion?” Marinette asked as she went to absently scratch behind the Cats ear, “Because I don't,  In school we learned that Champions are a thing of the past.  That fairies don't do that anymore, not even Nooroo, who use to make every king his champion. Champions are always suppose to be these great warriors that saved the entire kingdom from the most terrifying monsters, they were strong and smart and fearless. But I'm just a seamstress, what can I do?”

 

The cat replied by letting out deep purrs and flopping onto its back, causing Marinette to sigh and move her hand to scratch his stomach instead. “Of course  **you** don't care. Shouldn't you be out there finding Chat? Doesn't he need your help?”

 

The cat Just Purred more, clearly not caring about a thing, since he is a cat.

 

As they passed under the bridge, Marinette heard what she thought was the sound of a flute, confusing her. Once out from under, she turned to look behind her to see what that sound was. She was met with the sight of two figures. one was a large silhouette she couldn't make out, though the two glowing purple specks that could be eyes unnerved her. The other figure was clearly a person clad in orange, with the flute in their hands.

 

The person played a soft melody, and suddenly Marinette's ears were drawn to the sound of rushing water. She turned to look ahead of them to see large rocks rising out of the water, forming deadly rapids.

 

“Oh no!” Marinette exclaimed, grabbing hold of the sleeping Chloe and shaking her roughly. “Chloe! Chloe wake up! Were in trouble!”

 

Chloe was drowsy at first, beginning to tell Marinette of for waking her, but once she realized what situation they were in clung to Marinette and let out shrill screams.

 

“Ladybug do something!” Chloe screamed into Marinette’s ear.

 

Marinette opened her bag, trying to figure out what to do. She pulled out the rope she had stuffed in there, and then grabbed the cat and stuffed him in the bag.

 

“We are far enough away from the rapids that maybe I can swim pull us away. Hopefully.” Marinette explained as she took her cloak away from Chloe to wrap around herself and tied one end of the rope to her waist.

 

“In this freezing water?” Chloe asked. “You going to die! And then I'm going to die!!!!! Oh GOD!!!!!! I'm to pretty to die like this!!!!”

 

Before jumping into the ice-cold water, Marinette was relieved when she heard the familiar sound of buzzing. She scoured the sky and saw about five large beetles flying towards them.

 

“Thank goodness you came back!” Marinette said excitedly as the beetles took hold of the other end of the rope and began to tug on it “Let's get out of here, please. Hold on to me Chloe!”

 

“What is happening?” Chloe exclaimed while wrapping her arms around Marinette’s waist. 

 

All five beetles took hold of the rope and pulled hard, the force of the pulling causing Marinette and the shield to surge forward. They sped across the water, serving a couple times to test how the shield would turn.

 

And then directed the shield towards the rapids.

 

“No no no no no no no no no no no no!” Marinette yelled into the air as the shield hit the rapids. The beetles swerved hard lefts and rights to avoid the larger rocks, and the speed caused the shield to bounce on the water. The rough journey was painful, from the bruise forming on her back to the blood being drawn from a terrified Chloe and her nails; all Marinette wanted was for it to be over.

 

But the last part was the worse, Marinette saw ahead a wall of giant rock, with no proper time to stop or swerve around them. The beetles didn't swerve this time, instead speeding forward to the wall of rock.  

 

The girls screamed as the shield hit the rock, and kept screaming through the surprise as they traveling through the stone as if it wasn't there.  The shock of it finally causes Marinette to lose balance, tipping over the shield and making both girls and cat fall into the water and under the surface.

 

Pulling herself up from the water as fast as she could with coughs and a sputter, She quickly grabbed hold of her flipped shield and clung to it. immediately she was attacked by a wet cat who escaped from the bag and climbed up her face to the top of her head; miraculously the pouch still in their mouth. 

 

“Chloe!” Marinette shouted, coughing up more water; thinking once again she needs to start avoiding water and cliffs for the rest of her life. From behind her, Chloe appeared from under the surface,  sputtering, flailing,  and Attempting to scream.

 

“Help! Ladybug!”

 

“I'm right her Chloe,” Marinette reached out and grabbed Chloe's arm, pulling her towards her. 

 

Above them floated the five beetles, the largest chirping at her happily. The cat just growled.

 

“I'm with you cat, grrrrr” Marinette glared at the bugs. But they continued to chirp away, grabbing the rope once more and quickly pulling them down the river to what Marinette made out to be a brown wall.

 

She looked behind her at the river. The water was calmer now, and the fog had cleared, revealing a clear river. There were no signs that the rapids and rocks they just went through even existed, and in the distance the silhouette of the bridge had no figures standing atop it.

 

What was that?

 

The brown wall they were being pulled towards happened to be a damn, created by a large family of beavers that skittered away once they arrived. They pulled themselves out of the water, the two girls shivering in the cold. Marinette pulling her hair out of its pigtails to run her fingers through it and attempt to shake it dry.

 

from the top of the dam, they were able to see that the dam itself was huge. A giant wall of sticks that looked down on a small valley, the water flow being controlled by a series of aqueducts created out of halved trees, flowing down to a smaller river that cut straight through the valley in a straight line.

 

“These are some extremely talented beavers,” Marinette said out loud. 

 

The sound of beavers chattering to their left drew their attention, and they looked to see a large family of beavers skittering about and hiding behind a large orange fox. It was bigger than any fox she had seen and against the white, snowy background almost seemed to glow. The fox seemed to stare her over and Marinette felt as though she was being inspected. It then looke at the Cat and Beetles. Her animal companions all dipped low into bows, prompting Marinette herself to bow towards the fox. Chloe, instead just looked onwards.

 

“What on earth are you doing! It's a fox.” 

 

“It’s clearly not a normal fox,” Marinette replied, “Show some respect.”

 

“You will never catch me bowing to some wild, overgrown ra-”

 

before Chloe could finish her sentence,  Marinette grabbed her by the arm and yanked her into a bow. The fox in return bowed back to them. I then barked at the beavers who scattered, some traveling away down the damn and some leaping forward to inspect and sniff Marinette. Marinette giggled and reached out her hands to allow them to sniff her, while a couple of the braver young ones went behind her and tried nibbling on her bag, her cloak, her shield.

 

Marinette just smile at them, pulling out the rest of the cookies that the beetles had not taken and breaking them up to pass around to the beavers.

 

Chloe, had taken large steps back and complained at a distance.

 

“You know that's our only food right?”

 

“We'll find more,” 

 

Chloe huffed, and the small beavers continued to snack on Marinette's old cookies. The fox seemed to bark again, drawing Marinette’s attention to it. It looked out to the valley as if pointing to something and Marinette followed it's gaze. The valley was large and split in half by the river, with each half mirroring each other. Two large buildings were settled in the centre of the valley across the river from each other, with large colourful clouds being emitted from both. Surrounding them were large hedge mazes that were grown to the size of trees. But past the hedges there was nothing, the valley stripped barren. Snow covered what looked to be multiple fields designed for farming once the weather gets warmer. Scattered among them seemed to be torn down rubble that could of old farmhouses at one point. 

  
  


Marinette looked down at the fox, who was still focused on the buildings at the centre of the valley. “What's down there?”

 

The fox just growled. 

 

“Does it have something to do with Hawkmoth?”

 

An even deeper growl

 

“Okay, you know who I am right? And you want me to go down there and see what's up?”

 

The fox this time turned to Marinette and nodded.

 

Marinette groaned. “I'm taking orders from a fox,” she paused to think about what to do, but realized she didn't exactly have a choice,  “Alright! Let's go.”

 

Around her the beavers chattered and squeal in celebration, the beetles chirped and buzzed with energy, and it almost looked like the fox smiled; The cat did nothing. 

 

“Come on Chloe,” Marinette said, “I'm guessing we'll have to climb down.”

 

“In this dress!?” Chloe shrilled, “the fabric will be ruined and there is no way I can climb that!”

 

Chloe was right, but it was a easy fix. Though what Marinette was about to say made her sick.

 

“Then get rid of the dress.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’ll carry you down, but you're going to have to get rid of the dress.”

 

“I am NOT climbing down a wall of sticks in my underwear in winter!”

 

“Then you can stay up here with the beavers.”

 

She watched as Chloe's face scrunched up and turned three shades of red before giving in.

 

“Fine! Help me untie it!”

 

And after a “quick” removal of the top, and top skirts, and almost all the petticoats, and finally the hoop skirt, leaving chloe in her chemise, drawers and a single petticoat. Marinette once again wrapped her in her cloak to stop her from shivering. 

 

Getting ready to leave, Marinette once again bows to the fox, gives the rest of her cookies to the beavers, and searches for the Cat and Beetles who has now disappeared. 

 

“I guess we're on our own.”

 

And with that they were off, Marinette allowing Chloe to cling to her back as she began to climb down the large damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I post two because one: it's been six months and two: because while there was a bit of exposition in both to get the ball rolling on what these characters will be doing next, these were very... quiet chapters. like I needed to write them to get onward with Chat and Ladybug and now i can! I hope this makes sense
> 
> I was inspired by Thumbelina getting trapped on the lilypad and traveling down the river, later getting help from fish and bugs. The beavers are very, Narnia.
> 
> also no that's not Trixx, but is an animal companion like the beetles or the cats.   
> Two more Akuma's showed up in this one ;)
> 
> Next chapter: Everyone eats proper food (good they must be starving)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to my "first" ever fic.
> 
> It is usually updated twice a week. And is a long run fic. And depending on how much i end up enjoying writing this fic. There is a chance it will get a Djwifi sequel!
> 
> If you recognize a fairytale give it a shout out. Also alot of Disney refrences.


End file.
